Entre la sangre y el amor
by settgel
Summary: Bella está a cargo de sus dos hermanos desde la muerte de su madre, pero por desgracia su padrastro lo único que siente hacia ella es deseo y rabia y violencia hacia sus hermanos. Hasta el punto de vender el cuerpo de Bella al mismo diablo hecho hombre.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia me pertenece pero sus personajes pertenecen a Mayer….

Bella está a cargo de sus dos hermanos desde la muerte de su madre, pero por desgracia su padrastro lo único que siente hacia ella es deseo y rabia y violencia hacia sus hermanos.

Entre la sangre y el amor.

BELLA

Esta mañana me levante temprano trate dentro de lo más posible ocultar mi cuerpo, me tome un ibuprofeno para así poder moverme curando las heridas que tengo cerca de mi abdomen, fui a la habitación de mis hermanos para levantarlos y que se bañen mientras yo voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Son las seis de la mañana pero tengo que preparar todo el almuerzo tanto para mí como para mis hermanos. Mi padrastro se levanta a las siete gracias a dios ya nos hemos ido para entonces, yo llevo a mis hermanos a la escuela en la vieja camioneta de mama.

Mis hermanos tienen nueve años y son gemelos son mi sol mi fuerza si no fuera por ellos yo no estaría aquí. Jane es una niña hermosa con enormes ojos azules y el cabellos muy rubio como los de mi madre y Alec es fuerte y de pelo y ojos oscuros como mi padre los amo son inteligentes y tienen el alma gentil de mis padres, yo tengo diecinueve anos termine la secundaria hace ya un ano, me gusta la música clásica toco el piano, mis sueños es estudiar música y tocar de manera profesional pero no puedo irme y dejar a mis hermanos con ese monstruo que vive en casa. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez años en un accidente los gemelos acababan de nacer y el iba camino al hospital, mi madre cayó en una gran depresión y fue en una de sus terapias en donde conoció a James Macgraff, es un hombre muy alto con ojos azules y una sonrisa deslumbrante con la que tal vez conquisto a mi madre, se casaron dos años después de haberse conocido y desde entonces nuestras vidas fue un infierno.

Mi madre murió de una sobredosis cuando yo cumplí los trece años no soporto la presión que estaba viviendo y las drogas fueron su respuesta ahora entiendo el calvario por el que estaba pasando y entonces quedamos bajo la custodia de James, se volvió extremadamente posesivo en especial con migo y con Jane mientras que con Alec era muy agresivo, la primera vez que intento golpearlo yo tenía catorce años y me interpuse el golpe que recibí fue tan fuerte que rompió una de mis costilla. Y desde entonces jure que mis hermanos no pasarían por eso. Esa misma noche el me llevo a mi habitación me puso una mordaza y me golpeo por más de media hora, repitiéndome que no me metiera en su camino, pero como buena hija de Charlie Swan no me quede callada y lo enfrente diciéndole que no se atreviera a tocar a mis hermanos, pero lo único que ocasione fue que el me golpeara más fuerte hasta que me dejo inconsciente. El mismo curo mis heridas en casa no Salí ni nadie me extraño ya que estábamos en vacaciones de invierno.

Después de eso jamás se detuvo, solo daba gracias cuando el tenia guardia en el hospital pero solo era un descanso ya que si le iba mal yo era su medio de desahogo. Ayer por ejemplo llego cansado como a las dos de la mañana y fue a mi habitación y empezó a golpearme ya que según él su cena debería estar en la mesa pero ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que el saldría de su guardia cinco horas más temprano?

Lamentablemente aunque soy mayor de edad nunca me iría soportare hasta que mis hermanos cumplan edad suficiente para elegir por ellos mismos y luego me los llevare muy lejos en donde él no puede alcanzarnos. James es un reconocido Cirujano de la ciudad de Chicago así que cada cuanto trae a la casa mujeres que más parecen muñecas lo que agradezco ya que no deseo que él me toque aunque me ha dicho en barias ocasiones que lo desea.

Mis hermanos estudian en el British School of Chicago, él tenía dinero eso era cierto también poder y respeto de todos en la ciudad esa era la razón por la cual nunca me creerían si lo denunciase, mis hermanos eran muy pequeños y aún estaban bajo su custodia. Barias veces me había recordado la drogadicción de mi madre y sugerido que sería muy fácil hacer creer que al igual que ella yo también sufría de depresión y que usaba las drogas en ese caso nadie pondría a dos niños pequeños bajo mi cuidado. Me estaba asustando el hecho de haberlo encontrado barias veces en mi cuarto y se haya quedado observándome tras la cortina de la ducha, me ponía de los nervios que me tocase o tomara mi cintura, me susurraba en el oído lo hermosa que era mientras me abrazaba por la espalda en la casa los fines de semana tenia terror a lo que eso llevaría pero aun así prefería vivir mil infiernos y no dejar que mis niños lo pasaban.

Él tenía a mi nombre una tarjeta la cual era monitoreada con el fin de saber si en algún momento yo sacaba dinero en efectivo lo cual me era totalmente prohibido, iba al supermercado y compraba lo necesario y a la farmacia por material para curarme, analgésicos y antibióticos. Ya era fin de semana y estaba nerviosa los gemelos se irían de campamento y yo me quedaría una semana con Jemes en casa a solas ya que según él tenía esa semana libre. Ese sábado a las diez de la mañana vi a mis niños subir al autobús y a Jemes esperándome en el parqueo con una sonrisa que la verdad no me gustó nada, subia al auto en silencio y el arranco en menos de treinta minutos llegamos a la casa, él se bajó del auto pero me extraño ver autos estacionados en frente de nuestra casa y entonces él me dijo.

-Isabella hoy vendrán unas personas a la casa quiero que las atiendas bien, dales todo lo que ellos pidan, son personas importantes y le debo muchos favores. De cómo los tratemos dependerá si vivimos así.

Me abrumo su petición ¿Qué significaba darle todo lo que ellos querían?

-¿Qué significa, que les de todo lo que ellos quieran?

La furia pareció apoderarse de él se bajó del auto y llego a mi puerta de forma rápida me saco por el cabellos y me arrastro piso arriba tirándome en el sofá de la sala.

-significa que debes complacerlos en todo y quieren ron se los das, si quieren vino se loas das, si quieren comida se las haces y si lo que quieren es que se las chupen se la chupas ¿entendiste?

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mi las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas ¿acaso pensaba prostituirme? Esa no era la forma en la que pensaba que sería mi primera vez, mi primer beso, nunca tenia oportunidad de hablar con las personas y menos de tener relación alguna con ellos.

-oh se lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no, no te la meterán ese placer será mio solo se las chuparas si ellos así lo quieren o te tocaran y si así es que lo desean y serás muy buena. Lo serás.

-p-pero yo-yo no n-no se c-como hacer e-e-eso jamás l-lo he hecho. No por favor James no lo hagas no dejes que lo hagan.

-bueno tales podre traer a los gemelos sé que Jane podrá ser entrenada y esa conchita que tiene debe será bastante estrecha, ¿sabes? Hay uno de ellos que es una sádico y le complacerá que lo deje a solas con Alec unas cuantas horas, ahora que lo pienso gano más con ellos que con tigo.

-¡no, no, no por favor hare lo que quieras lo que quieras no hagas eso, son niños!

En ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi rostro y sentí ese familiar sabor metálico cubrir mi boca y el dolor en mi cuerpo al caer al piso y luego un fuerte golpe en mi abdomen.

-¡no me vuelvas alterar la vos, yo soy tu dueño y que no se te ocurra volver a contradecirme! además para que aprendas te quedan cuatro días empezando en este momento.

Aun aturdida y en el piso escuche como caía lo que parecía algo metálico al piso y luego un fuerte jalón desde el piso y dejándome incida delante de el en el sofá, cuando alce la vista lo vi acariciándose su pene y luego me tomo del cabello e hiso que mi boca quedara cerca de él, por reflejo la cerré pero el respondió golpeándome y gritándome.

-¡abre la puta! estos cuatro días serán tu entrenamiento, mis amigos llegan el domingo y los gemelos el lunes tendremos unos días de mucha diversión tu y yo.

Si mi vida fue un infierno en estos nueve años ahora no sabía cómo describirla, tres días pasaron en los que creí que moriría mientras el jadeaba y me decía cuanto le gustaba lo que hacía.

-así, así sigue chúpala, trágatela Ohh, más rápido puta más rápido.

El asco ya no lo soportaba de las veinticuatro horas la pasaba hincada ante el hasta que al fin dijo que ya había aprendido suficiente de eso, luego me hiso desnudarme y tras estar mirándome me indico que me rasurara completa y me dio una caja un una prendas totalmente indecentes. Me las hiso poner y luego el empezó a tocarme, creí morir cuando llego a mis senos y los chupo, estaba asqueada y creí que vomitaría sobre él, pero cuando me recostó y puso su boca en mi vulva no lo soporte y devolví todo lo que había comido. Me golpeo pero se detuvo de hacerme más daño tras alegar que sus amigos debía verme bien.

El domingo llego y mi vida dejo de tener sentido ese día esos hombres me miraban como animales, hicieron que me desnudara para servir las bebidas todos me tocaban por todas partes y unas cuantas veces me ordenaron bajar por la mesa y darles placer. Uno de ellos era el que daba más miedo parecía tener poder sobre James se encerró conmigo en uno de los cuartos diciéndome que yo le pertenecía y lamiéndome y chupándome todo el cuerpo incluso mi vulva, ese hombre era asqueroso pero desde ese momento el no dejo de ir a la casa incluso si James no estaba y siempre era igual se llamaba Jacob Black y tenía como quince años más que yo. Se fueron de la casa a las cinco de la mañana y yo me retire a mi cuarto donde llore hasta quedarme dormida. Después de dos meses vi como traían paquetes a la casa y probaban lo que parecía ser drogas, el dinero de James pareció aumentar y para mi gusto las visitas cesaron excepto por Jacob que no permitía que ningún otro que no fuese el me tocara y las mujeres regresaron a la casa. Pero de vez en cuando James iba a mi cuarto y se quedaba hasta que estuviese satisfecho, aun no entendía por qué no había intentado violarme pero la verdad daba gracias al cielo por eso.

Pasaron seis meses y yo era no más que una autómata lo único que me mantenía en pie eran mis hermanos, si ellos no estuvieran yo no estaría aquí. Abecés pensaba en tomar el camino de mi madre pero ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Le pasaría lo mismo a Jane? ¿Y Alec? James lo odiaba lo sabía no permitiría que les hicieran daño.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Macgraff, tengo diecinueve años y esta es mi historia. En ella no hay flores, ni días soleados solo muerte y dolor, sacrificio y asco, solo hay tristeza. Me veo cada día en el espejo y no veo nada mi mundo se ha ido derrumbando con el tiempo y ya no me queda nada, solo soy un autómata, vivo porque respiro y aún tengo pulso, pero en estos meses he aprendido a desconectarme de mi e irme a un lugar donde solo yo puedo habitar al menos cuando no estoy con mis hermanos.

-tierra llamando a Bella.

Las voz de Alec me sacaron de mis pensamientos mire por el espejo retrovisor para verlo haciéndome caras y a Jane reírse de sus payasadas.

-si sigues haciendo eso te quedaras con esas caras.

-no es cierto Bella

-si es cierto.

-que no solo quieres asustarme ¿verdad?

Me reí ante su cuestionamiento y asentí.

-¿Dónde vamos Bella?

Jane me pregunto al notar que tomaba otra ruta que no era la de casa.

-vamos a la tienda James me ha dado permiso para traerlos y para que les compre un helado ¿Qué les parece?

-siiiiiiiiii helado

-yo quiero de chocolate.

Llegamos a la tienda y fuimos por algunas cosas para después entrarla en el auto luego fuimos por los helados, cuando estábamos llegando al coche vimos a una señora con más de cuatro bolsas en las manos y de pronto todas se les cayeron al piso.

-ahí no ¿Por qué?

Decía la mujer tratando de reunir todo.

-vamos chicos que tal si le ayudamos y luego nos vamos a casa.

-Pero se va a derretir el helado.

-bueno nos sentaremos en esos bancos a comérnoslo luego si terminamos a tiempo de ayudarle ¿bien?

-siiiiii

Fuimos donde estaba la mujer a cual no dejo de reír al ver a mis hermanos correr tras las frutas por todo el parqueo, nos miró con ternura y pude ver en esa mirada a mi madre antes de la muerte de papa lo que ocasiono que se me cristalizaran los ojos por el anhelo que sentía, los chicos se divirtieron y luego fuimos donde la mujer y le entregamos todo.

-gracias, no saben cómo se los agradezco, tus niños son hermosos

-si lo son, se llaman Jane y Alec son mis hermanos, yo soy Isabella Macgraff, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella. Bueno nos retiramos tenemos que ir a casa.

-pero no les he agradecido soy Esme Cullen ¿quieren ir a mi casa por pastel? Es mi forma de agradecerles su gesto, regularmente nadie es tan amable. Además está muy cerca.

-di que sí Bella, di que sí.

-si Bella vamos pastel.

-Lo siento niños pero James vendrá pronto a casa la verdad ya estamos retrasados, no he hecho el almuerzo aun.

Los niños se tensaron ellos habían escuchado los gritos de dolor a causa de los golpes de James y de inmediato pusieron cara de pánico y sus ojos se cristalizaron Alec sujeto muy fuerte mi camiseta y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

-será por nuestra culpa.

Me dijo Alec con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-no mi amor no es culpa de nadie, te prometo que llegaremos a tiempo….

Me voltee hasta la hermosa mujer de ojos caramelo para así poderme despedirme de ella, pero al verla parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-….Fue un gusto Esme.

Me sonrio asintiendo y batiendo las manos en muestra de despedida.

-igual, espero verlos pronto y darles ese pastel.

Note que me seguía con la mirada como si analizara cada uno de mis movimientos, y luego la perdí de vista al salir del estacionamiento. Llegue a casa en quince minutos pero ya James estaba en la entrada mirándome con rabia, trate de tranquilizar a los niños que me miraban con pánico.

-tranquilos sí, no digan nada por favor y recuerden no es su culpa.

-¿!dónde estabas!?

Alec se apresuró a contestar con los ojos cristalizados odiando mi advertencia.

-lo sentimos James es que hemos ayudado a una señora que se le cayó la compra no ha sido culpa de Bella.

-¡te dije que hablaras niño imbécil, váyanse a su cuarto y más les vale que no me los tope!

Al terminar de decir aquello me tomo por el cabello arrastrándome, se dirigió a su cuarto que estaba en la tercera planta de la casa, me empezó a golpear mientras se desvestía trate de no hacer ruido ya que sabía que los gemelos me escucharían y no quería que sufrieran por mí, lo vi desnudo para luego arrancarme las pantis metiendo la mano por mi falda me aterre al ver que se posicionaba entre mis piernas y empecé a patear y a empujarlo, él se detuvo y me observo con rabia para luego gritarme.

-¿!quieres que busque a jane!?

Eso fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que yo me relajara, voltee la cara y cerré los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de gruesas lágrimas al saber lo que allí ocurriría, lo note subir más mi falda y meterse entre mis piernas, lo notaba rosarme pero no sentía más nada que pequeños empujones, minutos más tarde lo sentí separarse de mi pero más nada, no lo sentí entrando en mi ni dolor ni movimiento alguno, pero luego me halo por los brazos y me lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación lo que causo que chocara con una de las mesas y me golpeara en la cabeza dejándome aturdida aun así el siguió gritándome cosas que en ese momento no entendía y golpeándome con una furia que no había visto nunca.

-¡tú también te burlaras puta, solo te digo que si yo no lo hago nadie, escúchame bien nadie te tocara nunca, Jacob te quiere para el pero el muy imbécil se equivoca nunca lo dejare tocarte siempre serás mía y de nadie más! si me entero de que alguien te toca antes que yo matare a esos malditos niños. ¡Yo mejorare y poder tenerte!

Entonces lo entendí y unas lágrimas de felicidad se derramaron por mis mejillas hinchadas y rojas Jemes era impotente, no me había hecho nada, pero la promesa me aterro, no quería que el fuese mi primera vez ni ninguna, no lo quería cerca de mis hermanos ni mio ¿Qué iba hacer?

A las cinco de la tarde me llevo a mi cuarto, me metí a la ducha y luego cure las heridas de mis piernas rasguñadas y mi cara, me tome un analgésico y un antinflamatorio para que me ayudara con la hinchazón de mi cara, como pude baje e hice la cena ya que mis hermanos deberían estar hambrientos, cenamos en la mesa todos juntos cono a él le gustaba, los gemelos estaban derramando lagrimas pero trataban de no emitir sonidos pues sabían que eso ocasionaría que él me golpeara nuevamente. A la mañana siguiente todo fue tranquilo y gracias a Dios así pasaron las siguientes dos semanas, cuando estuvimos solos los gemelos y yo solo se quedaron abrazados a mí en la cocina sin decir palabras mientras sollozaban, Alec fue el único que hablo.

-Bella te prometo que seré grande pronto y así podre protegerte, te llevare lejos a ti y a Jane.

Mi pobre niño debería estar pensando en juegos no es eso, lo abrace aún más fuerte y me jure que tomaría el valor y los alejaría de todo eso. Un día fui a la tienda por los víveres faltantes, ya mi cara estaba casi curada aunque se podían observar grandes ojeras en mi rostro en uno de los pacillos me encontré con Esme me alegro verla tenía ya más de seis meses de haberla visto, su presencia me daba paz, desde que me vio se acercó sonriéndome y sin esperarlo me dio un abrazo fuerte y un beso en la mejilla. No podía creer que aún me recordase.

-hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien Esme.

Ella me miro con cautela como si me estuviese analizando.

-¿y los niños?

-están en la escuela, aproveche para venir y luego iré por ellos.

Me paralice al ver que me miraba con ¿horror? Busque el punto donde observaba y me di cuenta que me había subido la chaqueta de forma inconsciente mostrando una gran marca oscura que denotaba cuatro dedos marcados en mis brazo derecho.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Bella? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-nada, n-nadie me ha hecho n-nada m-me tengo que ir.

-Bella por favor dime yo te ayudare, confía en mi por favor.

-solo me he caído es todo, nadie me hiso nada.

Le di la vuelta a mi carrito pero ella me siguió pague y Salí corriendo hacia mi coche pero en el camino la escuche llamarme fue cuando cruce sin mirar. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mis piernas y luego en mi cabeza lo último que escuche fue la voz de Esme mientras me llamaba desesperada.

-¡Bella, Bella!

-Esme mis niños, no dejes que le haga daño no lo permitas.

-Bella despierta, ¡llamen una ambulancia! Bella vas a estar bien.

-mis niños…

Y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de ver todo negro, todo en lo absoluto, no tenía dolor no escuchaba nada solo paz, pero la imagen de mis hermanos llego a mí y de pronto me sentí inquieta y aterrada ¿qué les haría el en mi ausencia?

**Espero que les guste…**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARD**

Hay era un día como cualquier otro, Salí de casa y como siempre en el trayecto me encontré con mi padre, trabajábamos en el mismo hospital, él es el director al menos de uno de ellos, mi familia posee una gran cantidad de hospitales en todo el mundo Cullen Hospital ocupaba más de veinte países a nivel mundial e íbamos en crecimiento, pero aun así yo prefería el trato con los pacientes e iba a trabajar como cualquier otro doctor. Hoy llevaba guardia en emergencia soy cirujano me gusta salvar vidas aunque no siempre es tan agradable en especial si pierdes a alguien, aun no me pasaba pero mi padre siempre me decía que lo estuviera que me preparara pues la vía es así.

Tengo una familia y amigos a los que amo, mi padre es Carlaisle, mi madre Esme y mis hermanos Emmet y Alece, están mis amigos Jasper esposo de mi hermana y Rouse esposa de mi hermano Emmet. Siempre los tengo a mi lado apoyándome. Mi familia reside ahora en estados unidos más específicamente en Chicago ya que hace menos de cuatro años inauguramos un hospital en la ciudad gracias a ello conocimos a Jasper quien es oficial de policía de la ciudad, siempre nos quedamos después de cada inauguración pues mi padre dice que así sabemos con la clase de personas que estamos dejando a carga las instalaciones. Siempre tratando de que sean lo más humana posible. A mi familia y a mí nunca nos ha molestado que estemos moviéndonos pues todos estábamos juntos siempre y eso era lo único que importaba.

Llegue a mi turno y de inmediato me encontré con Angela una de las enfermeras.

-buenos días Angela ¿Cómo está todo?

-tranquilo hasta ahora ya sabes que es en la tarde y la noche en que todo empeora.

-espero que no tengamos suerte hoy y sea un día aburrido.

-no lo será

La mire como si tuviera seis cabezas pero me sonrio mirándome de frente.

-¿sabes quién hará guardia de traumatología?

-hay no, no me digas que tendremos que aguantar los malos chiste de Emmet.

-¿así que mis chistes son malos?

Emmet se acercó a nosotros con una gran y malvada sonrisa y luego atrajo a Angela abrazándola.

-Te juro Emm que un día nos pondrán una demanda las enfermeras por acoso ¿es que acaso no ves que la aplastas?

-vamos hermano estas celoso porque todas ellas me aman y a ti no.

-jajaja ves tus chistes siempre son malos.

-eso es porque tuve que crecer escuchando los tuyos.

-pero si eres mayor.

En esos momentos tanto mi busca como el de Emmet sonaron. Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la estación de emergencias donde nos avisaron de un accidente que venían en camino.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y me sorprendió que fuese mi madre, ella sabía que estábamos de guardia y no llamaría al menos que fuese una emergencia.

-¿mama?

-¡Edward!

Su vos alarmada me preocupo siempre guardaba la calma al menos que se tratase de nuestras salud o la de Carlaisle.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-¡estoy camino al hospital, han atropellado a Bella!

En esos mementos los paramédicos entraron y empezaron a ponerme al tanto. ¿_Bella?_

-mujer de unos diecinueve años, recibió un golpe en ambas piernas, brazo derecho roto, tuvimos que estabilizarla en el camino su respiración es irregular y su ritmo cardiaco es acelerado, recibió un golpe en la cabeza no ha despertado ni ha estado consiente después de ser atropellada, tiene un objeto incrustado en el pecho no quisimos moverlo.

-quiero imágenes ahora y preparen el quirófano no sabemos la gravedad del caso.

Llegamos al quirófano y mientras Emmet y yo nos preparábamos nos mostraron las imágenes nada se veía bien, tenía tres costillas rotas y su brazo derecho, tenía lo que parecía un cristal alojado en su pecho muy cerca de una arteria. Empezamos a trabajar pero según fuimos avanzando nada tenía sentido, en su piel había demasiadas hematomas y al revisar de cerca tenía grandes moretones en ella, borre esa imagen y me dispuse a trabajar, sacamos el cristal limpiamos y suturamos la herida, no hubo complicación pero la herida en la cabeza era lo preocupante, no había daño interno pero aun así no sabíamos lo que pasaría.

Tres horas más tarde salimos del quirófano a avisar a los familiares, me sorprendió ver a mi madre en el área de espera.

-¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Está bien?

-mama ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-ella… yo la conozco. ¿Cómo está?

-lo siento mama pero…

-¡no te atrevas hacerte el doctor con migo Edward cullen dime como esta bella o sabrás de lo que soy capaz niño!

Mi madre estaba notablemente alterada, la tome entre mis brazos y de inmediato empezó a llorar, como odiaba verla así.

-ella está bien mama ¿Quién es?

-se llama Bella, la conocí en el mercado, la atropellaron allí, fue mi culpa no debí presionarla, no debí.

-¿de qué hablas mama?

-conocí a Bella y sus hermanos hace más de seis, meses, los niños son hermosos y gentiles como ella, se me habían caído las bolsas de los víveres y ellos anduvieron todo el estacionamiento para ayudarme, los invite a casa para agradecerles pero rechazaron la oferta cuando ella les dijo que un tal james estaba en casa y llegarían tarde el niño se tensó y le dijo que sería su culpa, me pareció extraño pero la otra niña estaba igual y luego se marcharon, no los había visto desde entonces. Hoy fui con la esperanza de verla como siempre la tenía y lo hice, no había podido olvidarme de ellos siento que necesitan mi ayuda, ella estaba allí envuelta con una chaqueta gigantesca y ataba hasta el cuello, luego de forma inconsciente se levantó las mangas y vi unos enormes dedos marcados en sus brazos, estoy segura que ella es maltratada Edward estoy segura.

Me quede pensativo y recordé las marcas que al parecer no tenían relación con el accidente.

-le vimos muchos moretones en la piel pero hasta ahora es que podemos pensar en ello, ahora que lo pienso sus huesos parecían estar sanando, en las radiografías en especial las costillas.

Dijo Emmet a mis espaldas se veía acalorado y furioso.

-¿y los familiares?

-no se solo conozco a sus hermanos, ella me dijo que no dejara que el los lastimara ¿crees que si voy por ellos me los entreguen?

-no lo creo mama, pero llamemos a Jasper el no tendrá problemas ¿sabes dónde estudian?

-les vi un uniforme de British School.

-llamare a Jasper para que los busque y trate de averiguar quién es el padre.

Llamamos a Jasper para que recogiera a los niños él no tendría problemas ya que era oficial de la policía, llego a la media hora trayendo consigo unos hermosos niños. Mi madre se acercó pero el niño sujetaba con fuerza a su hermana.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?

-está un poco mal y no podrá estar con ustedes un tiempo.

Me sorprendió que los niños parecieran aterrados se abrazaron el uno al otro y empezaron a llorar, mire a Jasper quien veía la escena con las mismas sospechas que yo.

-según sus datos el pare trabaja en este hospital se llama James Macgraff ¿lo conocen?

-lamentablemente sí, es cirujano es bueno pero no nos agrada a la gran mayoría, hoy no tiene guardia pero está en consultas llamaremos para que baje.

Los niños aún estaban abrazados pero esta vez mi madre los sostenía, a los quince minutos llego Macgraff con el rostro desencajado mirándonos con renuencia.

-¿Dónde está mi Bella?

_¿Mi Bella_? Esa expresión no sonó como la de un padre más bien como la de un amante.

-¿Qué donde coño esta bella?

-Tranquilo James, ella está bien la hemos operado de emergencia, tiene tres costillas rotas y el brazo derecho, está en un leve estado de como inducido pero por lo demás todo está bien. La tenemos en observación por el momento.

-quiero verla.

-creo que no es el momento y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, llame a mi cuñado para que trajera a los niños.

Fue entonces que el volteo a ver a los niños los cuales tenían una mirada de pánico y los ojos muy cristalizados, no emitían ruido y no intentaron acercarse a él en ningún momento parecían petrificados.

-y ahora que voy hacer con ustedes, Bella es la que se encarga de ellos yo no tengo tiempo además me tengo que ir de viaje por una emergencia familiar por un par de meses esta era mi último día aquí ya he pedido mis vacaciones y lo saben.

-yo podría atenderlos y cuidar de Bella hasta su regreso.

Dijo mi madre y vi como los niños se iban relajando ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

-está bien.

Sin despedirse salió del área dejando a sus hijos sin ni siquiera un gesto amable sabía que el hombre me desagradaba era pedante aunque su trabajo fuese impecable pero ¿Qué clase de padre era él? Dejar a sus hijos así como a si en brazos de extraño ni siquiera le intereso saber el nombre de mi madre.

Mi madre miro a los niños limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿les gustaría venir con migo?

-no queremos estar con Bella.

Y de nuevo estallaron en llanto.

-no se preocupen niños ella estará bien vayan con mi mama se las presto por hoy además ella hace unos pasteles deliciosos.

-vendremos mañana después de la escuela, ahora vamos pasaremos por su casa por sus cosa ¿qué les parece?

Ambos asintieron y salieron con Esme.

Jasper, Emmet y yo nos quedamos mirándonos unos minutos pensábamos en lo mismo eso era muy sospechoso y la forma en la que ese hombre se portó no era normal.

-¿Edward?...

Jasper llamó mi atención.

-… ¿podemos saber si ella ha sido abusada de forma informal? Tengo un mal presentimiento con esto, Esme me ha contado sus sospechas hace varios meses me pidió ayuda para saber cómo proceder pero ellos no habían aparecido de nuevo y por lo que veo sus sospechas están bien fundadas.

-no sin el permiso está en contra de nuestras ética lo sabes.

-lo lamento lo sé pero estas cosas me enferman y por la reacción de esos niños sé que no dirán nada.

-solo queda esperar que ella despierte.

Pasaron dos semanas en los que estuvimos al pendiente del progreso de Bella mi madre estaba totalmente enamorada de esos niños al igual que mi padre el cual ya no salía mientras correteaba

Con ellos en el jardín. Lo único que me preocupaba era la reacción que tendrían cuando ellos bebieran marcharse.

Los niños iban a ver a su hermana y para mi sorpresa Alec le llevo su iPod con música clásica, me dijo que ella tocaba el piano en la escuela y le gustaba mucho la música. En esos días había notado que ella era hermosa su piel era muy pálida pero he de suponer que era el estado en el cual se encontraba, su hermana peinaba su largo cabello a diario era hermoso de un color chocolate con tonos rojizos, sus labios eran llenos y sexis, sus pestanas largas, me sentía raro a su lado y al salir de su cuarto siempre me quedaba un sabor amargo en los labios.

Hoy no tenía guardia en la noche pero me quede en el hospital para estar a su lado tenía el deseo de que cuando ella despertara me viera hay y ver sus ojos. Eran ya las dos de la mañana y quise poner un poco de música tome su iPod y lo puse en volumen moderado para los dos y tuve un necesidad enorme de tocarla coloque sus manos sobre las mías y con ese toque quede completamente perdido, sentí que mi cuerpo no tenía dueño si no ella, solo ella existía en todo el mundo, el toque era simple pero me quema, ardía en ese momento sentí que sus dedos se movían sobre los míos, como las teclas del piano ella posicionaba sus delicados dedos mientras la música transcurría estaba estaciado, la musuca se detuvo y vi como sus facciones cambiaban y los instrumentos se disparaban.

Después todo paso muy rápido ella abrió los ojos y lo único que pude ver en ellos era pánico, empezó a moverse de forma violenta y tratar de quitarse los aparatos y con una vos ronca empezó a gritarme.

-Suéltame, ya basta, ya no lo hare, ya no más, ya no puedo más.

-Bella cálmate soy el doctor Cullen estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente.

-¡Jane, Alec, tengo que ir por ellos, tengo que ir por mis hermanos él los dañara si no estoy!

-ellos están con mi madre Esme ¿quieres verlos?

-sí, llévame con ellos, llévame por favor.

Se intentó levantar de forma brusca y eso ocasiono que le doliera las heridas, llame a la enfermera y le pedí un calmante, no podía dejar que se lastimara.

-esto te calmara.

-¡no, no, déjame ir con ellos me necesitan por favor!

-no te preocupes Esme los está cuidando.

-Esme, Esme, si, Esme….

Se fue quedando dormida me dolió en lo más profundo verla así pero ¿Por qué? Tendría que ganarme su confianza y así poder ayudarla, me rodaban sus palabras en mi cabeza ¡_déjame ya basta, ya no puedo más!_ ¿Qué le han hecho a este Angel? No me di cuenta cuando mis lágrimas empezaron a salir hasta que puse mis manos sobre mi cara.

Mi madre llego con los niños pasadas las dos de la tarde Bella continuaba dormida aunque el efecto del callante ya había dejado de surtir efecto. Como siempre Jane empezó a cepillar su cabello y entonces ella abrió los ojos y los miro de frente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ellos la abrazaban y le llenaban el rostro de besos.

-Bella no nos vuelvas a dejar.

-Teníamos mucho miedo de que no despertaras, te amomos mucho.

-yo también los amo ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Se han portado bien? ¿Ya comieron?

Mi madre soltó una risita la cual yo acompañe, fue entonces que ella volvió a la realidad y nos vio.

-si se han portado bien Bella son unos ángeles. Han estado con migo desde que te accidentaste.

-si Bella Esme tiene una enorme casa y Carlaisle es muy divertido, le gusta leer con Jane y jugar con migo además tiene una hija que es doctora de niños y otro grandote que me levanta ha y Edward que es tu doctor, también tiene al oficial Jasper y la rubia con cara linda es…..ha si Rossalie.

-si Bella Alice me ha hecho probarme mucha ropa dice que las señoritas siempre debemos tener buen aspecto y Rouse me ha hecho unos peinados muy bonitos y me ha maquillado.

Bella estaba más que roja y no entendía el porqué.

-de verdad lo lamento, hemos sido una gran carga.

Se quedó pensativa un momento en sus ojos había ¿triste? Y ¿miedo? Levanto la vista y con la voz queda pregunto.

-¿y m-mi p-papa?

-él se fue de viaje dijo que volvería en dos meses, antes de irte me dijo que te dijera que vendrá mejor, que estuvieses lista.

-No, no….

Bella intento pararse y vi a sus hermanos tratando de ayudarla.

-Alec ¿recuerdas el collar de mama?

-si siempre lo tengo bien guardado entre mi morral, como me dijiste ¿ya nos vamos Bella?

Esas palabras me pusieron en tención, no, no ella no podía irse no podía dejarme.

-no Bella no puedes ir a ninguna parte y menos en ese estado, ¿cómo cuidaras de ti y tus hermanos?

-hija tranquila nosotros te cuidaremos ya a tu yeso solo le falta un par de semanas y te podrás ir a y tu casa por favor.

-está bien.

Después de jugar y hacerles todas las historias los niños se marcharon, yo tuve que volver al trabajo ya que tenía guardia esa noche. Le pedí a mi madre que fuera a mi departamento y me trajera un par de cambios para poder quedarme a su lado. Acabe a las ocho de la mañana y luego de ducharme y cambiarme fui donde Bella.

-hola ¿Cómo estas hoy?

-hola doctor Cullen

-por favor dime Edward

-Bien, estoy bien aunque pero me duele el pecho.

-son los efectos de la operación no te preocupes revise todo esta mañana y está todo bien.

Nunca me miraba de frente y deseaba saber que decían esos hermosos ojos marrones.

-así que ¿te gusta la música?

Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse por un instante pero luego se volvieron cristalinos.

-si me gusta mucho, me gusta el piano.

-a mí también, mama me enseno a tocarlo cuando tenía cuatro años, tengo uno en casa.

-¿de verdad?

-cuando te den de alta podrás verlo está en casa de mis padres y ya que estas bajo el cuidado de esme hasta que James vuelva creo que podrás verlo.

Levanto su rostro y me horrorice al ver el terror que vi en ellos ella empezó a llorar y no pude más, la tome entre mis brazos y la consolé, sus sollozos se redujeron y me miro de frente, era una mirada de súplica.

-por favor

-¿Qué deseas bella? Por favor no llores ¿dime que es lo que pasa?

-no quiero volver con el

-¿a qué le tienes miedo?

Estaba desesperado con cada palabra ella parecía absorta Dios como dolía verla sufrir así, desesperado le atrape su rostro y me hacer que a ella y puse sus labios sobre los míos, ella perecía tensa pero un segundo después atrapo mi cabello y acepto mi beso, era tierno y ella era lo más dulce que había probado en la vida, mi lengua rozo sus labios para que me permitiera entrar ella abrió su boca y me dio acceso nuestras lenguas se juntaron y bailaron éramos perfectos ella no me soltaba y yo no deseaba que lo hiciera, lentamente fui disminuyendo el beso hasta que junte nuestras frentes ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba acelerada, abrió los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-no lo sé pero no quiero dejar de sentirlo nunca. Bella ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No te alejes de mí no quiero no puedo estar lejos de ti.

Volví a besar sus labios y ella me correspondió nuevamente, empecé acariciar su rostro y ella alzo las manos y acaricio en mio lo que me hiso cerrar los ojos por la ternura que ocasionaba su toque, y entonces sin más empezó hablar.

-mi papá murió cuando yo tenía diez años ese día mama y yo tomamos un taxi al hospital porque ella estaba de parto iba a tener a los gemelos recuerdo que estaba muy feliz pues me habían dicho que iba a tener hermanos. Papa sufrió un accidente y murió antes de llegar al hospital, luego de eso mama entro en depresión y yo me hacía cargo de los bebes mientras ella iba a sus terapias. Un día llego con James me dijo que era un buen amigo y que le estaba ayudando a superar todo, pero ella se casó con él y él le insistió en adoptarnos, a mí y a los gemelos, desde entonces ella se puso mucho peor, en las noches los escuchaba discutir y ella empezó a cambiar su forma de vestir y comportarse. James se fue a su guardia una noche y entro a mi habitación me dijo que no molestara a mama que ella se había acostado y así lo hice, como a las once de la mañana fui a llevarle un poco de cereal, pero ella no contesto estaba fría y su mirada estaba lejos, llame a emergencias y se la llevaron, jamás la volví a ver…...

Ella estaba como en trance solo hablaba pero su mirada no estaba, la mire pensando que ella reaccionaria pero simplemente siguió hablando era como si hubiese esperado años por soltar todo y si se detenía no lo volviera hacer, así que la aferre y seguí escuchándola tenía el presentimiento que todo lo que acababa de escuchar no sería nada solo el comienzo.

-….desde ese momento James empezó a ser posesivo con Jane y con migo y agresivo con Alec era como si él fuera el enemigo pero el solo tenía cuatro años, un día se puso a gritarle y cuando yo intente defenderlo recibí un golpe tan grade que me dejo sin aliento, le grite que no haría daño a mis hermanos y el me agarro por mi cabellos y me arrostro hacia su cuarto, fue la primera vez que me golpeo y no fue la última yo tenía catorce años…..

En ese punto ya mi cuerpo estaba temblando por la furia, ¿Qué más podría haber?

-….Paso un tiempo y todo siguió igual, me adapte ya que él dijo que haría a mis hermanos lo mismo y a mí me metería en un centro de rehabilitación, me acusaría de tener la misma enfermedad de mi madre y por los golpes dijo que diría que yo tenía un amante y lo llevaba a casa, él es reconocido y respetado yo solo soy la hija de una suicida y ni siquiera tengo un trabajo o amigos. Hace poco más de un año el llego a la casa demasiado tranquilo los gemelos se habían ido para un campamento por una semana y él y yo nos quedaríamos solos ya que había pedido esos días libres. Me dijo que unos amigos suyos vendrían a la casa y que yo debía hacer y darle todos lo que ellos me pidieran, le pregunte qué ¿Qué? Y me dijo que TODO menos que me penetraran ya que ese placer iba hacer suyo, le suplique que no pero me dijo que haría que los gemelos lo hicieran y no dude en aceptar pero no sabía y se lo dije…..me tubo tres días desnuda haciendo que yo aprendiera a darle placer a él y luego llegaron sus amigos uno de ellos se portó peor que James me decía que yo era su propiedad y en cuanto creciera seria suya, me toco por todas partes y me hiso hacer lo mismo que James yo ya no vivía eso se ha repetido desde entonces ese hombre siempre volvía incluso cuando James no estaba…

Estaba aterrada como podían dañar así a un Angel como ese no me contuve y de mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas ella pareció salir de su trance y me desconcertó verla sonreírme.

-¿sabes? Debo darte gracias, nunca antes me habían besado de esa forma ahora tengo un buen recuerdo de donde aferrarme, gracias por darme eso.

-te daré muchos más si me lo permites.

-eres muy dulce, pero él te mataría y creo que eso no lo soportaría, ahora mismo no soporto verte llorar no lo hagas me gustan tus ojos son hermosos no los llenes con lágrimas, cuando dormía soñé que tocabas piano con migo y desde entonces sueño con eso no he tenido pesadillas ya no. Ya no tengo miedo, me iré con mis hermanos, me iré lejos muy lejos, mamá me dejo un collar de diamantes que Charlie le regalo eso me dará suficiente para irme lejos él es muy peligrosos y esta con personas malas muy malas…La ultima ves que estuvimos solos me llevo a su habitación y me quito mis bragas, ese día conocimos a Esme él se enfureció porque llegamos a la casa, pero nos habíamos retrasado ayudándola a reunir todos los víveres que se le habían caído, pero el no escucho, él se desnudó pero sabes no pudo hacerme nada pero me prometió que mejoraría y ese fue el mensaje que me dejo con tigo. No quiero que él sea el primero en mi vida ni ninguno.

-déjame ayudarte, ven con migo iremos a Londres en un mes toda la familia se ira, allá estarán a salvo.

-no iré a ninguna parte sin mis hermanos y si lo hago será secuestro, nunca me perdonaría que te pasara algo a ti o a tu familia.

-te ayudare lo prometo.

La bese nuevamente con pasión ella me sonreía y me miraba con ternura.

-de verdad eres hermoso, tienes los ojos igual a Esme.

-tu eres más hermosa Bella, tus ojos son sinceros y puros. Quédate a mi lado por favor.

-no quiero que te hagan daño.

-no me lo hagas tú, no me dejes ahora que te he encontrado, por favor quédate con migo.

Le conté a Esme lo que Bella me había dicho de inmediato mi padre llamo a algunos amigos en Brasil y otros países teníamos planeado llevarlos allí para luego trasladarlos a otra ciudad hasta que llegaran a Londres, sin dejar rastro verdaderos y un sinfín de rastros falsos, nunca los encontrarían. Jasper insistía en que pusiéramos todo en manos de la justicia pero mientras a los gemelos lo dejarían con él ya que los niños no mostraban signo de maltrato alguno, finalmente el accedió en ayudarnos.

-Edward ¿ella es importante?

Rouse siempre velando por el bien de todo era como mi hermana y la amaba por ello.

-si lo es Rouse bien sabes que nunca he sentido nada por nadie pero con ella es distinto, ella es diferente.

-te apoyaremos hijo, aún faltan barias semanas para que ella pueda moverse de manera libre y entonces será cuando salgan, he de decirte que esos niños son unos ángeles me han vuelto hacer sentirme como cuando ustedes eran niños en especial Jane es muy inteligente, Alec es más juguetón y creo que está enamorado de Rouse.

Todos nos carcajeamos, al pensar como el niño se ponía rojo como un tomate cuando Rouse visitaba la casa, eso libero un poco de todos los sentimientos de dolor que sentíamos en ese momento.

-todo saldrá bien hermano.

-tendré que ir de compras.

Alice empezó a saltar en si sitio era sorprendente la cantidad de energía que tenía, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta aun conservara esa adolecente adicta a las compra que fue una vez.

Cuando al fin pudimos dar de alta a Bella estuvo en casa aunque ya todo estaba listo, James volvería en dos semanas y Bella y los niños se irían en dos días, aproveche para darle todos los mimos que podía sin forzarla ni dañarla ya que su cuerpo seguía débil. Contratamos los servicios de los hermanos Manchelli eran muy bueno en su trabajo y atravesó de Aro un amigo de papá se hiso el contrato sin dejar rastros de la familia. Nosotros nos iríamos dos semanas después de la partida de ellos no sin antes despedir a James Macgraff, mi padre estuvo investigándolo y lo relacionaron con un narcotraficante local el cual debía ser uno de los Perros a los que Bella se refería, él estaba utilizando el nombre del hospital para vender materiales de mala calidad, mi papa presento una demanda y su baja del hospital pero todo esos seria después de la huida de Bella ya que no queríamos alarmarlo. Lo único que me entristecía era que iba a estar alejado de mio Angel por más de tres meses antes de que finalmente llegaran a Londres.

-Edward ¿Dónde iremos?

-se irán a Brasil en un vuelo privado desde allí, irán a Canadá y de ala tomaran un vuelo hacia España, Francia, Rusia, Italia y finalmente Londres, pasando un par de semanas en cada lugar o más tiempo eso lo decidirán sus guardianes. Tendrán que durar un tiempo viajando pero velo como una posibilidad para conocer el mundo supongo que no has viajado ni los gemelos así que será una experiencia nueva.

-si supongo que si pero me gustaría que estuvieses con migo, te extraño demasiado cuando no estas.

La abrace emocionado. En esos días no habíamos dejado de estar juntos ni un instante pedí un permiso en el trabajo para ello y desde el día que llegamos a la casa siempre habíamos estado juntos incluso al final empezamos a quedarnos dormir juntos ya fuese en su habitación o en la mía, ella me abrazaba y yo trataba de tener la mayor sutileza con ella de forma tal que nunca se sintiera incomoda con mi cercanía.

-yo también te extraño pero es la única forma así el nunca podrá encontrarte, ya no te hará daño.

-te quiero mucho Edward.

-y yo a ti Isabella.

Nos besamos de forma dulce y nos quedamos dormidos en la que era mi habitación de adolecente.

A la mañana siguiente mama nos despertó con una gran sonrisa y ojos cristalizados _ya era la hora_ los hermanos Félix y Dimitri Manchelli estaban en la sala de la casa eran imponentes en especial Félix, pero con una agradable sonrisa nos despedimos mientras ellos subían a la camioneta negra, a partir de ahora ellos estarían solo en contacto con migo y la familia a través de Félix, ansiaba ir con ellos, los gemelos no se querían separar de Carlaisle y Esme le tuvieron que prometer que después estarían siempre juntos y bañados en lágrimas subieron a la camioneta, la vi alejarse llevándose con migo lo que ahora era mi alma.

Dos semanas después James llego al hospital con rostro de furia tras recibir la demanda de parte de mi padre, lo estábamos dejando prácticamente en la calle pero eso impediría que él tuviese recursos con los cuales encontrar a Bella.

-¿Qué significa esto Carlaisle?

-es tu carta de despido y la demanda por usar el nombre de mi empresa para tus negocios sucios dale gracias a Dios que no te deje en la cárcel.

-son unos malditos, me las pagaran ya lo verán.

-como digas James pero por favor mientras tanto abandona mi edificio el abogado te dirá lo dictaminado por el juez.

-no me iré sin mi hija ella sigue aquí maldito bastardo, dámela ahora o te acuso de secuestro.

-pero señor Macgraff hace ya diez días que le dimos de alta a su hija ella dijo que quería irse a casa a esperarlo allá.

-eso no es cierto ¿dónde está mi bella?

-no sabemos de sus problemas familiares señor Macgraff lo que si se es que usted le debe a este hospital la suma de dos millones de dólares y de gracias que no lo lleve a prisión, esta es una orden del juez en donde le impide acercarse a esta familia o alguno de sus establecimientos de salud por lo menos doscientos metro.

-maldita perra, me las pagaran

-Seguridad saquen a este hombre de aquí.

La llegada de Rouse fue espectacular, ese maldito quedaría casi en la ruina no habría forma de que sin recursos encontrara a mi Angel, no lo había, tres días después la familia se mudó a Londres dejando a cargo a Sam Morris un gran colega y amigo de la familia.

Ahora ya solo faltaba esperar estos tres meses y mi Angel estaría a mi lado nuevamente y ya no la dejaría ir nunca más, la protegería con mi vida si fuese necesario, y la Amaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**La historia me pertenece aunque lo personajes pertenecen a Meyer….**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo:**_

_Gattu18_

_danyy18_

_lynda cullengh_

_marieisahale_

**CAPITULO 3**

**JAMES **

Después de irme del hospital fui directo a la casa Bella estaría allí de seguro, ella no tenía los medios para irse y bien sabía que yo podría encontrarla fácil ella nunca se atrevería a desafiarme de esa forma.

Llegue a casa y la encontré en demasiado silenciosa.

-Isabella

Pero nadie me respondió, subia su cuarto y todas sus cosas seguían allí al igual que la de los mocosos, ¿Dónde podrían haber ido? Llame a las aerolíneas y no habían registrado ninguna Isabella Macgraff en sus vuelos, llame a la escuela y los gemelos no habían ido ya hace más de diez días.

-Maldita seas, te juro que cuando te encuentre esos mocosos la pagaran Bella.

Llame de inmediato a los que podría ayudarme ya no les quedaba dinero, mis cuentas habían sido congeladas por la orden Maldito Cullen.

-Jacob, necesito que me ayudes.

-James ya Te dije que no te daré más dinero, esa niña vale más lo sé, pero lo que te doy por ella es mucho y te lo he dado por saldado por con creses además.

-de eso quiero hablarte, la muy maldita se escapó. En el hospital me han dicho que le dieron de alta hace más de diez días pero no sé dónde está y para colmo Cullen se dio cuenta de mis negocios aunque no se ha dado cuenta de lo de las drogas pero ya no podemos hacer nada allí, ya no tengo acceso, ellos me despidieron esta mañana.

-estas de broma maldito cabrón, has dejado que se escape mi trofeo y encima me dices que he perdido una de mis entradas, podría matarte por eso maldito, te dije que no la dejaras sola, era simple imbécil, tu trabajo era domarla y mantenerla sumisa para mí, con el tiempo ya nos encargaríamos de esos niños, te juro que iré allí y te matare yo mismo maldito impotente de mierda.

-T-tengo a-a alguien que quizás me dará información por favor e-espera hasta la noche y te aviso.

-tienes doce horas James doce, he esperado dos años por hacer mía a esa niña y tú no me lo impedirás maldito impotente inservible. Tráeme a mi trofeo de vuelta James o la pagaras.

Colgué el teléfono frustrado como odiaba dejar a mi Bella a Black pero que más podría hacer ante su propuesta, las niñas por dinero o me matarían y de todas formas la tomaría, dolía dejar a mi Bella ella era mía.

La vi por primera vez un día cuando apenas tenía diez años, su madre la trajo al hospital a chequearse junto con sus hermanos, me quede estaciado con su cabello marrón rojizo, sus pequeños labios llenos y de tono rosado, sus ojos y esa manía de morderse el labio y desde entonces me enamore de ella, no había visto cosa más hermosa en este mundo y mi verga despertó con la imagen de esa niña debajo de mí y pensé que si había despertado esa sensación en mi sin aun tener señales de ser mujer, me imaginaba lo que sería cuando al fin su cuerpo madurara, haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a mi lado. Los investigue y en la madre vi el perfecto caballo de Troya.

La madre fue un blanco fácil pero en esa relación no sentía más que asco pase todas mis guardias a la noche pero solo podía complacer a la maldita drogadicta luego de ver a su hija una ducha, me complacía el hecho de tener ese has con ella con tal de que le proporcionara sus dosis hacia todo cuanto pedía incluso cederme la custodia de sus tres hijos, a partir de allí solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ese día que la vi entre la vida y la muerte me asegure que nadie pudiera ir ayudarla y me fui a mi guardia.

Pero a partir de allí nada fue fácil, intente todo lo que se me hacía posible para tener a Isabella mi lado, aceptaba a su hermana después de todo era igual de hermosa que ella y podría sacarle ventaja vendiéndola. Pero el hermano sería un problema ya que el maldito niño se rebelaría y no tenía ningún interés en él. Gracias al maldito niño ella empezó a odiarme.

El día que Jacob me dijo que quería verla y presentarse en lo único que pensé era en que yo aún no había podido tenerla, gracias a la amenaza de acabar con sus contactos en Cullen Hospital el acepto mis condiciones.

El día que ella me toco desee que el maldito de Blak no apareciera, desceba tenerla, pero cuando él la tomara y se diera cuenta que yo la había poseído me mataría en el acto. Disfrute esos tres días como nunca y por fin me pude venir tantas veces en su boca como un maldito animal. Si boca era un pecado y su cuerpo mi locura, odiaba saber que ese perro de Jacob la tocaba y saboreaba como yo, pero eso por el momento era que salvaba mi cabeza.

Llame a Victoria ella tenía turno durante la noche talves me podría decirme lo que había ocurrido es esos días, en la habitación de Bella en el hospital, ella no tenía a nadie más que a mí y no poseía ningún bien así que alguien debió ayudarla a salir de allí y luego a escapar.

-Victoria, necesito que me digas que hiso mi hija en estos días que estuvo interna.

-¿después de tanto tiempo y así me llamas? sin siquiera saludarme.

-ya deja las estupideces tu y yo sabemos que lo que te interesa son las drogas gratis que te doy y si no quieres perder tu dosis más te vale que me respondas.

-en los días que me toco guardia solo he visto a la señora Cullen y sus hijos entrar y salir del cuarto, el único que se ha quedado con ella es Edward, él siempre estaba cerca y en cuanto podía pasaba por allí es más los únicos momentos en que no lo vi fue al el estar en consulta o en guardia, los he visto besarse en barias ocasiones y cuando se marcho fue el quien se la llevo junto con su hermano Emmet.

-malditos infelices ¿estas segura? ¿Dónde está Cullen ahora? El maldito tendrá que responderme unas cuantas cosas

-si estoy segura, pero ya ellos no están, se trasladaron a Londres creo que allí se quedaran ahora.

Colgué el teléfono y de inmediato llame a Jacob.

-me han informado que al parecer ella está jugando a los noviecito con Edward Cullen, pero él se ha marchado a Londres con su familia.

-Te quiero en Londres ya James.

-no puedo si me acerco a ellos más de...

-me importa una mierda lo que te ocurra te quiero allí ahora, quiero a mi trofeo a mi lado ya.

Con temor tome un vuelos a Londres, durante casi un mes los vigile ya parecía un perro cualquiera y el dinero no era suficiente, el trabajo como médico ya no era una opción ya que los malditos Cullen me cerraron todas las puertas divulgando todos mis movimientos en su hospital. Los observaba y era frustrante, esas personas eran relojes siempre puntuales me daba asco la gran familia que aparentaban ser, finalmente Jacob me dijo que habían encontrado un rastro de ella en Argentina y allí me envió pero nada parecía tener sentido era como un fantasma, aparecía y luego se perdía hasta que aparecía en otro sitio.

Jacob finalmente se cansó y dijo que mientras Bella aparecia se quedaría con todas mis cosa para saldar parte de la deuda por lo que ya me habia dado pero si no le llevaba a Isabella me mataría, estaba en Francia y decidí ir a Londres y esperar sospechaba que los cullen sabían dónde ella estaba solo debía esperar y cuando apareciera llamaría a Jacob. Ese hombre es el mal encarnado y de seguro me mataría sin dudarlo. Pase más dos meses y la rutina de esos malditos no cambiaba hasta un día note que todos los vehículos salían al mismo tiempo del hospital dirigidos por Edward Cullen, pasaron al edificio donde Vivian y recogieron a su madre, los seguí y se dirigieron a una pista privada entraron en el hangar y luego todos salieron pero esta vez el auto no lo conducía Edward. Desde ese día la rutina de los cullen cambio y se agregó a ellos la presencia de dos enormes hombres que siempre estaban en la entrada del edificio donde ellos Vivian. Ya no vi salir a Edward del edificio al menos no durante el día y cuando lo hacía siempre llegaba con alguna bolsa y en ocasiones con flores.

Finalmente un día y la vi salir a Alice Culle llevando de la mano a mi Bella estaba hermosa y su pelo estaba más largo. Le tome una foto. Y la contemple, allí estaba esa niña a quien tanto había amado y entonces no me importaban sus faltas y esos malditos niños me valieron mierda. Tome el teléfono y llame a Jacob.

-Espero por tu bien te me tengas resultados.

-la encontré.

-¿Dónde?

-En Londres siempre la tuvieron los cullen ellos la ocultaban, vive con ellos. Te envió una foto.

-muy bien hecho James ella está más hermosa, te depositare vente mil dólares y quiero que desparezcas de mi camino, mis hombres y yo iremos allí en poco tiempo y la traeremos de vuelta, te repito James más te vale salir de mi vista.

-sí, está claro ¿Cuándo llegaran?

-Voy por ella en tres meses mientras te quiero allí vigilándola, no quiero que se escape de nuevo James, yo tengo que buscar otra vía para suplir la que tu perdiste, empezare hacer los arreglos para que sea lo más rápido posible. Te advierto si me engañas solo te quedara la muerte, podre conseguir otras mujeres cuando me venga en gana, pero a ti te matare y de la forma más dolorosa ¿lo entiendes?

-lo en tiendo Jacob.

-eso espero James por tu bien.

Pero aunque esa respuesta estaba en mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo hermosa que estaba en su piel y su boca sus senos tan ricos, entonces me di cuenta que me había excitado tan solo con el recuerdo, tome mi pene acariciándolo y mirando la foto imaginándola a mi lado y entonces y por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que no había estado cerca de ella sentí el placer explotar de mi nuevamente, ella era mi medicina su olor, su recuerdo me excitaban. No, no, no podía dejarla ir este placer era único y estaba seguro de que solo lograría dármelo ella. En ese momento supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y si todo salía bien ella y yo seriamos felices juntos y se olvidaría de ese maldito.

**BELLA**

Los niños y yo sentimos una gran tristeza al vernos lejos de los cullen, Carlaisle y Esme llamaban cada cuanto y hablaban por horas con los gemelos mientras yo hablaba con Edward luego. Félix y Dimitri eran muy amables con nosotros y siempre estaban dispuestos a jugar con los gemelos en especial Félix y Alec que habían tenido una conexión instantánea.

El primer lugar donde fuimos fue una isla en Brasil, allí duramos dos semanas, los gemelos disfrutaron de la playa y el sol, nadamos y caminaban libres, me alegraba que se portaran solo como niños y disfrutaran sin ninguna interferencia.

-Bella Edward está en el teléfono.

Me dijo Félix mientras me tendía el celular.

-gracias Félix….Hola.

-hola mi vida ¿Cómo la están pasando?

-bien pero ahora me haces más falta ¿de verdad no puedes estar con nosotros?

-no amor es por tu seguridad, además ya falta muy poco para que estén aquí, yo también te extraño mi ángel.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo por allá?

-muy bien, la inauguración ha sido todo un éxito, mamá consiguió un lugar hermoso para todos está en un edificio así que todos estaremos muy cerca. Nuestro departamento está en la tercera planta, en la segunda esta Alice y Jasper y la cuarta Emmet y Rouse, mamá y papá están en el último piso. Por cierto hay una pelea ya que mis padres quieren a los gemelos con ellos y hasta les han decorado sus habitaciones si vieran lo ilusionados que están.

-si Alec y Jane no han parado de hablar de eso en toda la semana ya me tienen mareada, creo que ya los perdí.

Edward se rio de mí y yo lo acompañe.

-creo que tienes razón ya no tienes hermanos.

-te extraño mucho ángel.

-y yo a ti Bella.

Las semanas pasaron y pronto tuvimos que dejar la isla, tomamos un avión y llegamos a Canadá y todo fue completamente distinto, el clima la gente pero aun así nos divertimos como nunca. Luego tomamos un vuelo hacia España, luego Francia, Rusia y finalmente a Londres con los Cullen.

Cuando aterrizamos todos nos esperaban en el hangar privado del aeropuerto los gemelos salieron disparados y se aferraron a las ropas de Carlaisle y Esme mientras todos reían Edward se acercó a mí y me levanto por las piernas para luego besarme y abrazarme.

-te he ha echado mucho de menos pequeña.

-yo igual ángel.

-oigan hay niños presentes.

Emmet se acercó y me arranco de los varazos de Edward el cual respondió con un gruñido.

-¿cómo has estado hermanita?

-bien Emmet ¿y tú?

-muy bien

Alice se acercó con remolino no habíamos tenido tiempo de conocernos personalmente ya que cuando estuvimos en la mansión nunca me separe de Edward pero sabía por los gemelos que era una gran persona al igual que Rouse y Jasper.

-Bella que gusto ya era hora, todos estamos cansados de la cuenta regresiva de Edward a diario.

-hola bella no hagas caso estos están más que locos, me recuerdas soy Rouse.

-si Alec no para de decir lo hermoso que es tu cabello, tu nariz, tus ojos de verdad tienes loco al niño, solo no le rompas el corazón.

Todos se carcajearon y Alec parecí que iba a estallar y su rostro estaba más que rojo y más cuando Rouse se le acercó y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios el niño entro su cabeza en el cuellos de Carlaisle y no levanto la vista en un buen rato.

Nos subimos a los coches y Dimitri y Félix condujeron el carro de Edward ya que el insistió en irse con migo en el asiento trasero. Llegamos al edificio y era hermoso Edward me llevo al que sería nuestro departamento ya que los gemelos no se separaron de Carlaisle un instante.

-te tengo un regalo.

-¿más?

-te mereces todo pequeña, vamos esta por aquí.

Llegamos a lo que parecía un estudio y allí en el centro había un gran piano de cola negro, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras rosaba con mis dedos la suave cubierta del gran monstruo negro.

-te gusta.

-me encanta gracias.

-me alegra, ven te mostrare tu habitación, espero que te guste.

Llegamos y la habitación era hermosa y con grandes ventanales que daban a un hermoso parque.

-las ventanas están polarizadas no te preocupes.

Él se acercó a mí abrasándome por detrás y dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello, se sentía estupendo y sin poder controlarme tome sus cabellos entre mis dedos animándolo a que siguiera. Me fui volteando y el me atrajo más a él. Nos besamos de forma demandante, como la había extrañado las pocas semanas que estuvimos juntos me bastaron para saber que no deseaba a nadie más a mi lado lo deseaba y lo amaba. Fue disminuyendo el beso y puso su frete contrala mía.

-te amo Bella, te amo mucho pequeña.

-te amo mucho más ángel.

Mis palaras parecieron sorprenderle pero me regalo una sonrisa que derritió todos mis sentidos, se inclinó y volvió a besarme de forma lenta y pausada. Coloco sus manos bajo mi camiseta y el toque tan gentil y suave me hiso casi llorar de ternura, él era atento delicado y sus manos denotaban amor y devoción hacia mí, me amaba y me lo decía en cada toque, unos golpes a lo lejos nos hicieron salir de nuestro ensueño y Edward gruño de impaciencia mientras yo empezaba a reír.

-¿Qué quieres Emmet? ¿Que no tienes una casa?

-vaya al parecer interrumpí algo interesante, bueno mamá dice que suban a cenar o ella los vendrá a buscar.

-ya vamos.

Subimos y todos estaban sentados en la sala.

-¿Qué no íbamos a cenar?

-Emmet te dijimos que no los molestaras.

-lo siento no lo resistí, además así me paga todas las que me hiso cuando conocí a Rouse ¿recuerdas hermanito?

-eres hombre muerto Emmet.

Los dos gigantescos hombres salieron corriendo y todos se carcajearon menos Esme quien los siguió con cara de furia.

-si me rompen algo les juro que se quedan sin cenar.

Pero un estruendo se escuchó y luego algo de cristal se rompía.

-fue tu culpa.

-pero si tú lo tiraste.

-Emmet no tienes helado y Edward Bella duerme hoy aquí.

Los días pasaron, nunca me había sentido más feliz en mi vida Esme contrato una maestras para los gemelos los cuales estaban más que emocionados. Edward tomo vacaciones para quedarse a mi lado, nos estábamos conociendo y a medida que lo hacia lo amaba más. un día salimos a dar un paseo y llegamos a un centro comercial temprano Edward me reto hacer algo que jamás había hecho y el haría lo mismo, vi un centro de tatuajes y lo arrastre hasta el allí me hice un pequeño tatuaje en la cadera en letras negras clásicas y con notas musicales alrededor que decía _"Cullen"_, luego él dijo que no era cobarde y se tatuó _"Bella"_ en la parte superior de la espalda con el mismo decorado que el mio, Emmet nos hiso mostrarles a todos los tatuajes mientras se burlaba de Edward ya que según él ya lo habían marcado de por vida. Tocábamos el piano y leíamos juntos en ningún momento me presiono pero nuestros besos se volvieron más insistentes y yo no deseaba más que él nunca se detuviera, pero siempre lo hacía.

Un mes después de mi llegada estábamos de regreso después de ir al cine, nos duchamos y nos acomodamos en la cama a escuchar algo de música en un completo silencio, el pasaba sus dedos por mi brazo mientras yo disfrutaba su toque, sin poder soportarlo más me voltee y bese sus labios el correspondió el beso nuestras lengua se encontraban de forma exquisita y juegan sensualmente, poco a poco fui sentándome sobre su piernas a horcajadas, sus manos exploraron mi piel desnuda bajo mi piyama mientas que yo gemía en sus labios una de sus manos exploro mi abdomen mientras acedia me separe de sus labios y eche la cabeza hacia atrás dándole mejo acceso y hacerle saber que yo también lo deseaba.

Sus manos subieron y se encontraron con la piel desnuda de mis senos que al contacto con sus dedos se denostaron duros por la excitación que él me causaba.

-eres tan suave, te amo ángel te amo

-y yo a ti, ah es se siente muy bien. Hazme tuya Edward hazlo mi amor.

-no me digas eso, me matas Bella… mmmmm ¿estas segura?

-si completamente, te amo.

Me halo con suavidad y me beso con ternura.

-ya verás princesa te voy adorar.

Lentamente me coloco en la cama y empezó a desvestirme con calma, luego a besar mis labios mientras se desvestía, bajo a mi cuello y lo beso con ternura y hambre, bajo por mi cuellos y llego a mis senos, con delicadeza los tomo entre sus labios y los succiono haciéndome jadear, mientras los masajeo con paciencia. Bajo hasta mi abdomen y succiono mi ombligo haciéndome chillar de placer, fue bajando por mis piernas y sus manos las recorrieron con ternura mientras su boca seguía un camino de besos hacia mi pubis, llego a mi sexo y sentí su reparación sobre el dejándome deseando que me tocara. Sentí sus labios tocar mi clítoris y creí que moriría.

-oh Edward sí.

Sus caricias se hicieron más insistentes y sentí un gran calor que se extendía desde mi abdomen hasta mi sexo pero él se separó coloco cando los dedos en mi clítoris mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas y me besaba, sentí el roce de verga y jade acompañada con él.

-mírame princesa, te amo, te amo mucho.

Me lo decía mientras lo sentía entrar en mi de forma lenta y pausada, sentía como se hacía espacio en mi mientras seguía acariciándome con sus dedos lo sentí empujar cada vez más profundo de pronto se detuvo y me miro a los ojos con tanto amor que hasta dolía.

-te amo

-y yo a ti.

Fue entonces cuando empujo un poco más fuerte y sentí que algo se me desgarraba por dentro y sin poder contenerme grite de dolor y excitación los sentí detenerse pero no dejo de besarme ni acariciar mi clítoris.

-tranquila, ya pasara dejara de doler lo prometo.

Siguió acariciándome mientras se empezó a entrar lentamente en mi nuevamente, unos minutos después sentí la necesidad de que fuera más rápido quería sentirlo más y más profundo que toda su gran longitud entrara en mi y así se los hice saber.

-Edward, mas por favor más.

El acelero sus movimientos y entonces lo sentí por completo dentro de mí.

-oh Dios eres perfecta para mí.

-mmmm, sigue más, más Edward más.

Se empezó a mover de forma frenética y sentí ese calor que había sentido antes, sintiendo toda su longitud siendo apretada por mis paredes grite y jadee sin poder contenerme.

-vente para mi princesa, vente para mi oh estas tan apretada.

Y fue como una orden sentí que me partia en mil pedazos mientras el aceleraba sus embestidas y los sentí tensarse para luego gritar mi nombre segundos después de yo gritar el suyo. Lo sentí derrumbarse sobre mí con la respiración errática y acelerada, levanto la vista y me dio la más grade de las sonrisas para luego besarme aun dentó de mí.

-te amo princesa, gracias por esto ¿te encuentras bien?

-perfecta.

Pasaron varias semanas en las que apenas salíamos del departamento disfrutándonos el uno al otro, nos amamos de todas las formas que creí posibles disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía y la de la familia. Un mes más tarde empecé a sentirme muy mal, me sentí débil y tenía sueno todo en tiempo Edward tuvo que regresar a trabajar y pasaba las tardes con Esme y los niños. Pero luego me di cuenta que hacía ya más de tres semanas que debía haber visto mi periodo, no había tenido ninguna precaución con Edward no quería y la verdad era que quería una familia pronto con él y él pensaba igual ya que nunca me había planteado protegernos, lo veía feliz cuando se vaciaba en mi y en ocasiones cuando estábamos recostados acariciaba mi vientre y sonreía. La sospecha de esa posibilidad me puso muy feliz y llame a Alice que desde que llegue era más que una amiga para mí y se encontraba en casa ya que había vuelto del hospital.

-Alice.

-Dime Bells ¿pasa algo?

-¿me podrías acompañar a la farmacia?

-¿te pasa alga?

-no… Alice creo que estoy embarazada.

Pero al otro lado de la línea no se escuchó mas ¿me había colgado? Al minuto escuche la puerta sonar y abrí encontrándome con Alice quien me arrastro y me llevo a la farmacia sacándome del edificio atrapando mis manos. Cuando volvimos me arrastro al baño y me hiso hacerme la prueba, fueron los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida no tuve suficiente valor para ver el resultado no quería ilusionarme más de la cuenta así que se lo pase.

-¿Qué dice? Alice no seas mala.

-bueno te tengo una muy buena noticia, tendré que ir de compras con tigo pronto.

-por dios Alice no es momentos para bromas.

-bueno es que no me dejaste terminar, compraremos ropa para ti y este bebe que vendrá pronto.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y de inmediato Alice me abrazo, no soporte y llore en sus brazos era feliz por fin era feliz. Escuchamos la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y vimos a Edward parado junto a nosotras.

-pequeña ¿Qué te acurre? ¿Qué ocurre Alice, porque están llorando?

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

Grito Alice y no pude más que reír.

-felicidades.

Edward me miri y me sonrio parecía triste aunque sus palabras dijeran lo contrario y abrazaba a su hermana.

-serás una gran madre Alice.

-suéltame idiota.

-pero si te estoy felicitando ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-ella no está embrazada ángel.

-entonces porque me mientes así.

-no miento pronto tendré un bebe en mis brazos y es mio.

Se volteó a verme y le brinde una tímida sonrisa mostrando el predictor y luego se abalanzo hacia mí y me beso por todo el rostro.

-vamos ahora mismo al hospital.

Tomo su celular y empezó hablar.

-papá ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste de tu retiro? …. Pues ya es hora, prepara todo voy para allá con Bella.

Llegamos al hospital y nos recibió Carlaisle, me hicieron analítica y me acostaron en una camilla para hacerme una sonografía.

-empecemos Bella.

Pero la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron todos de forma sofocada.

-¿IBAN A EMPEZAR SIN NOSOTROS?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-ese bebe es nuestro que no te informaron.

-ya silencio me dejan empezar.

Lentamente Carlaisle fue pasando el aparato por mi plano abdomen y me entro pánico al ver que Alice, Emmet, Carlaisle y Edward me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta, pero luego una sonrisa estúpida pareció en sus rostros.

-¿sabían que parecen tontos? Díganme que es lo que pasa, no entiendo nada de eso que esta ahí.

-bueno bella te informo que no tendremos problemas para repartir el niño, ¿ves esas sombras allí? Esos son tus hijos Bella.

-¿hijos?

- TENDREMOS TRILLIZOS FAMILIA.

Todos saltaban en especial Alice, Rouse y Esme no paraba de llorar. Pero Edward se acercó y empezó a besarme por todo el rostro mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-tendremos sobrinos.

-Bella estas de dos semanas tenemos que tener mucho cuidado estos tres primeros meses son cruciales y como prometí cuando mis nietos aparecieran yo los atendería así que de ahora en adelante seré tu ginecólogo.

Todos estaban felices y empezaron aponer un sinfín de nombres para los niños a Edward se le notaba la alegría salirle por los poros, mientras me mimaba, debía tomar unas enormes capsulas ya que tenía un poco de anemia por el embarazo pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. En el departamento Esme como un remolino envió a pintar y empezaron a colocar cunas alfombras y muchos juguetes Esme se esmeró y a los pocos días de saber de mi embarazo ya los niños tenían casi todo listo aunque la ropa y la ropa de cama seria después de saber los sexos.

Un día estábamos en el parque le había prometido a los gemelos que los llevaría a jugar ya tenía tres meses de embarazo pero aun así ya se me veía una pequeña pelotita en el vientre. Todo bajo la mirada de Dimitri y Felix que se encontraban del otro lado de la calle frente al edificio.

-Bella podemos comer helado.

-claro que sí.

Los lleve a tomarse un helado ya eran casi las cinco y Edward tenia guardia hasta las ocho así que decidí regresar a la casa solo había que cruzar la calle y así poder juntarme con Alice que me había amenazado con probarme toda clase de vestidos, Alec tomo a Jane de las manos y nos paramos en el cruce al otro lado de la calle frente al edificio pude ver a Alice que me saludaba y mostraba dos enormes bolsas, pero luego todo fue muy confuso, unos hombres se estacionaron frente a nosotros y me taparon el rostro con algo oscuro podía escuchar a lo lejos a los gemelos gritar mi nombre para luego escuchar los chirridos de unas llantas y un piquete en el brazo, empese a perder fuerzas mientras rogaba que me soltaran. Luego sentí mucho sueño y no escuche nada más.

_**GRACIAS POR LEERME…**_

_**HASTA LUEGO.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_La historia me pertenece aunque los personajes so de S.M._

_Gracias por sus mensajes..._

* * *

CAPITULO 4

**EDWARD**

Estaba en el hospital ya casi acababa mi turno y estaba desesperado por volver con mi hermosa Bella, había encargado a Alice que le llevara algunas cosas ya que hoy le tenía una sorpresa para ella. La llevaría a una cena romántica en la cual le pediría que fuera mi esposa, estaba feliz y a la ves nervioso aunque no tenía porque.

Escuche mi celular sonar con insistencia, al salir de la ducha vi que era Alice y la ignore sabía que me apresuraría y posiblemente me pondría más nervioso de lo que estaba así que lo apague y me dispuse a irme, al llegar a la casa habían barias patrullas de policías en la entrada y empecé a preocuparme ya que éramos los únicos en vivir allí. Entre al departamento de mis padres y de inmediato busque el rostro de Bella pero no lo encontré mi madre, mi hermana y Rouse tenían los ojos rojos y mis hermanos parecían tener una gran tristeza marcada en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Bella?

Alice se me acerco y me abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar y pedirme perdón pero ¿Por qué?

-Perdón no sé qué paso ella estaba en frente y luego esa camioneta, y los gemelos lloraban, no pude hacer nada. ¿Dónde estabas? te he llamado no tomabas el teléfono hace ya más de una hora Edward.

-Alice habla claro por dios ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Qué hace aquí la policía?

Jasper tomo a mi hermana por la cintura y la atrajo a él no paraba de llorar y mi desesperación era más grande, entonces mi padre se acercó con el rostro desencajado y me dijo:

-hijo hace como dos horas a Bella….a Bella la secuestraron frente a la entrada del edificio, no nos han llamado. Llamamos a la policía pero no han dado con su paradero. Lo siento hijo.

Mi mundo se hundió todo era una pesadilla, mi Bella mis niños, ¿Quién haría algo así?

-lo sentimos señor Cullen pero esto no parece un secuestro normal, los secuestradores siempre se comunican una o dos horas después a pedir el rescate pero ya hemos pasado más de hora y media y ni siquiera han tratado de comunicarse. ¿Hay alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a la señorita Macgraff?

-no nosotros somos su única familia en este continente, solo nos conoce a nosotros..

-¿y en otro lado?

-su padrastro James Macgraff.

-Ya su padre nos dio ese nombre y según los registros estaba en el país hace dos semanas pero se marchó y no ha entrado al país nuevamente. Alguien más.

-Una vez ella me hablo de un amigo de su padrastro era…. Jacob Black me dijo que él creía ser su dueño o algo así, nosotros la ayudamos a ella y los niños a escapar de su padrastro y de ellos hace ya seis meses, no hemos sabido nada desde entonces.

-oficial Bella era maltratada por su padre y prácticamente era vendida a cambio de pagos por deudas a ese hombre y sus amigos, según lo que Bella nos contó ellos tenían negocios sucios y en ciertas ocasiones llego a ver lo que a ella le parecieron drogas en la casa de su padrastro, además de mantenerla bajo amenaza con matar a sus hermanos si decía o intentaba irse.

-en ese caso la situación es más grabe de lo que pensábamos. Informare acerca de este hombre y les avisamos.

Paso la noche y todos seguían igual los gemelos no dejaban de llorar estaban asustados y confundidos. A las nueve de la mañana el Oficial Seth Jonnas se presentó y nos informó que todos los sitios estaban alertados para la captura de Jacob Black y James Macgraff y además que el sujeto estaba vetado por narcotráfico lo que nos hiso ponernos aún más tensos, a la una de la tarde nos informaron que Jacob Black y varios de sus hombres fueron aprendidos al entrar en el aeropuerto de Londres pero al momento de interrogarlo respecto a Bella le había dicho que si era cierto que el había venido porque le informaron que James lo había traicionado y ellos tenían algunos negocios en el continente pero no sabía nada de Bella, James se marchó con más de vente mil dólares y no sabía de su paradero pero él. Fue sacado de la cárcel por sus abogados ya que el cargo por narcotráfico no estaba probado y no tenían pruebas suficientes para dejarlo en la cárcel.

Pasaron varias semanas en las que no habíamos sabido nada de ella, la policía prácticamente nos dijo que no había posibilidad de encontrarla con vida, lo que me negué a creer, además nos informaron que James no había vuelto entrado al país y si lo hiso no fue de forma legal de todos modos su rostro estaba en todas partes y el de Bella, no podría salir del país por más que quisiera. La familia dio un millón de libras al que diera el paradero de Bella o el que ayudara a la captura de James, llegaban cientos de llamadas pero ninguna era verdadera. Finalmente la policía después de dos mes dejo de buscarla.

El infierno en mí se desato y la soledad y la tristeza se apoderaron de mi mundo. Me quede en casa por más de tres semana pensando en lo que podría pasarle a mi ángel ella era mi vida y no savia como continuar sin ella y mis niños, pasaba horas en la habitación de los bebes llorando y pidiendo a Dios que los cuidara. Mi madre venía a diario y me obligaba a comer algo, pero la verdad no tenía ganas.

-hijo por favor, nos estas asustando a todos y los gemelos preguntan dónde estás.

-¿Dónde esta Bella mamá?

-no lo sé amor pero qué pensaría ella si te viera así Edward estas deteriorando hijo como la cuidaras cuando ella regrese.

-¿Crees que la encontraran Esme?

-claro que si mi amor, lo harán y esos niños serán mi perdición y la de toda esta familia, serán muy queridos y consentidos y tú te volverás loco cuando nazcan. Y Alice vaciara las tiendas buscándoles ropa de moda. Emmet les ensenara a…..bueno a ser Emmet y Rouse los amara como si fueran suyos ya sabes lo tierna que es, Jasper les ensenara buenos modales y rectitud. Todos te extrañan Edward sal de aquí hijo y vive por todos.

-la extraño mamá, iba a pedirle matrimonio esa noche, no sé porque he tardado tanto.

-lo se Alice nos contó.

Al día siguiente salí de la cama a pasos lentos y me duche, rasure mi barba y me cambie de ropa tome las llaves de mi auto y fui al hospital, empecé a trabajar bajo la mirada atenta de mis hermanos, siempre pensando en ella y mis niños ya tendría seis meses y su pancita deberá estar enorme, durante el día trataba de sobrellevar todo del mejor modo posible pero cuando llegaba a casa todo era una tortura así que le pedí a mi madre que me alojara con ellos por un tiempo cosa que entendió y complació al instante. Ella entendía mi dolor al estar allí con todas esos recuerdos. Las fuertes palmadas en mi espalda departe de Emmet me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estas hoy hermano? ¿Listo para la guardia?

-siempre Emm, pero si no te importa me podrías golpear menos fuerte o te juro que tendrás que llevar la guardia tu solo.

-tranquilo, que humor.

-Alice esta también esta noche, esta que echa chispas ya que una tal María una enfermera nueva de UCI vio a Jasper y casi se le abalanza encima, tenías que ver el espectáculo, papá tuvo que ir para evitar una masacre.

-el que me da pena es Jasper imagina las veces que tendrá que ir con ella de compras para que lo perdonen, porque hay que admitir que si algo tiene el duende es carácter.

Emmet rio y por primera vez en más de cuatro meses yo lo hice también, pero aun así la carga no cesaba, me percate que todos estaban igual que yo y que mi actitud solo empeoraba las cosas para mi familia. Así que decidí hacer todo a mi alcance para que ellos no sufrieran más de lo que ya lo hacíamos aunque sabía que ya nadie era del todo feliz.

Era trece de septiembre ya habían pasado cuatro meses y medio y los gemelos habían amanecido llamando a su hermana y llorando de forma desgarradora lo cual ocasiono que todos lo hiciéramos con ellos ese día la familia sé quedo toda en casa hablando de Bella y de los niños, los gemelos contaban historias graciosas de cuando ella se caía o cuando la asaltaban a cosquillas, de sus galletas, sus pasteles y de cuanto la amaban y ella los cuidaban, sabía que en cualquier circunstancia ella cuidaría de mis niños con su vida era madre por naturaleza y sus hermanos eran la prueba de ello. Mi padre se acercó a mi estaba un poco pálido y pensativo lo mire y parecía que estaba llorando me miro y solo vi tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-he estado pensando mucho en mi niña el día de hoy ya tiene siete meses y medio como su embarazo es múltiple ya debe estar sintiendo algunas molestias, debe estar un poco asustada y yo no estoy para ayudarla y calmarla.

-yo también lo he pensado papá, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella es muy fuerte, estoy seguro de ello ella luchara por ella y mis niños, debe hacerlo.

-lo sé, perdón sé que esto es muy duro para ti hijo pero esto me ha superado del todo.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, he notado a todos igual y debo decirles que no se preocupen estoy bien yo la espero y estaré bien para cuando ella vuelva, debo estar listo para ella sea como sea.

-¿sabes? Alice le dijo a tu madre que preparara una cena que esta noche debía decirle algo a toda la familia, ya sabes cómo es siempre trata de inyectarnos su entusiasmo.

-que será lo que planea la duende ahora.

-no sé pero pronto lo sabremos, tu madre nos quiere a todos a las siete en casa.

-está bien.

Fui a mi departamento a darme una ducha. Quería pensar un poco antes de ir con la familia pues a pesar del gran dolor que sentía al estar allí, eso era un recuerdo de que ella estuvo aquí a mi lado. Llegue a la casa y todos estaban allí esperando.

-por fin hermano, te esperábamos.

-ya estoy aquí Alice.

-entonces pasemos al comedor, tengo hambre.

La cena fue divertida y tranquila, al final Esme dijo que serviría el pastel en la sala y Alice dijo que daría su noticia allá.

-bueno, creo que llego la hora, hemos estado esperando a que mejoraras un poco Edward no sabíamos cómo lo tomarías pero creo que ya es tiempo.

-dilo ya Alice.

-ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

-YO TAMBIÉN.

Dijo Rouse. Todos se miraron las caras y no lo creían Emmet parecía asustado mientras que Carlaisle y Esme tenían caras de bobos, fueron los gemelos los primeros en romper el silencio.

-tendremos más hermanitos.

-ellos jugaran con nuestros sobrinos y nosotros.

Luego los adultos reaccionamos.

-¿ESTÁN EMBARAZADAS?

-SIIIIII

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-un meses ¿y tú?

-tres semanas.

-baya.

-increíble.

-creo que tendré mucho trabajo este año.

Y con el comentario de Carlaisle todos echamos a reír. Era perfecto lo único que faltaba era mi Bella.

Pasaron cuatro semanas y estaba nuevamente de servicio, trataba de tener la mente ocupada lo más posible y así no pensar en la tristeza que sentía, mi busca sonó y corrí en el camino me encontré con Emmet, desde hacía ya barias semanas papá trataba que siempre estuviéramos en la misma guardia ya que aún estaba muy nervioso por mí.

-parece que la noche no será aburrida.

-por mala suerte, desearía que lo fuera.

-siempre dices lo mismo.

Llegamos y los paramédicos empezaron a decirnos lo que ocurría, junto a nosotros estaba Benjamín el doctor que estaba de guardia de ginecología. Se trataba de una mujer joven que había tenido un accidente y estaba embarazada su hijo se encontraba bien aunque tuvimos que hacerle una cesaría de emergencia, Emmet se encargó de su brazo mientras yo le ayudaba a Benjamín. Al terminar me sentí satisfecho por haber podido realizar mi trabajo pero al igual que Emmet mi rostro denotaba tristeza. Mi Bella casi estaba por dar a luz y ninguno la podríamos acompañar.

-Tranquilo hermano ella estará bien.

-la extraño Emmet y siento que me volveré loco de angustia, ella esta…es posible que este sintiendo molestias ya, debe estar asustada Emmet.

-lo se papá esta igual, siempre lo encuentro en casa pensativo.

Al terminar nuestro turno nos dirigimos a casa, no tenía ganas de que la familia me viera en esas condiciones así que fui a mi departamento. En cuanto entre y sin encender las luces me dirigí a la habitación de los niños, todo seguía igual en su mismo lugar. Entre a la habitación que bella y yo estábamos compartiendo y su olor aún estaba allí, en el baño estaba su champo y sus cremas las cuales destape para que el olor me llenara entre a la bañera bacía atrapando mis rodillas y me abandone a la tristeza. No sé cuánto tiempo dure allí, pero empecé a sentir unos brazos rodearme y supe que mi padre estaba allí. Sin levantar la vista me aferre a él y llore como un niño perdido.

-Vamos hijo tienes que ser fuerte, por todos tus hermanos no pueden verte así, tus hermanas te necesitan no puedes abandonarte a ti mismo de esta forma ¿Qué crees que pensaría Bella si te encontrara así?

-¿Volverá Carlaisle? ¿Crees que mis hijos sigan con vida? He estado cada noche teniendo pesadillas, escuchando como ella grita y pide por nuestros niños, y al final la veo llena de sangre y llorando, Carlaisle ella está sola y sé que moriría si le quitan a los niños, no sé cómo seguir ya he perdido las esperanzas papá, siento que ya no tengo fuerzas. Sé que primero daría su vida por la de mis niños y tengo la sensación de que no la veré otra vez Carlaisle y eso me asusta me asusta mucho ella haría cualquier cosa por ellos cualquier cosa.

-No hijo ten fe la veremos otra vez y ella y nuestros niños estarán bien Edward, debes levantarte hijo, hazlo por todos, por ella y por ti. He decidido que volveremos a Estados unidos aquí todo está bien y Garrett se encargara de todo, la familia se tomara un año de descanso, así estaremos con Rouse y Alice hasta que los niños nazcan. Iremos a Nueva York, allí esta nuestras las oficinas administrativa y nuestro principal hospital. De ahora en adelante nos quedaremos allí, será más fácil para que nos localicen cuando Bella aparezca, porque lo hará Edward ella aparecerá hijo.

-Papá y si la tienen en Europa, yo me quedare es mejor ella conoce esta casa y el hospital…

-No hijo no estarás solo, aquí se quedaran Dimitri y Félix, y si la ven en el hospital de inmediato nos comunicaremos con ella. Ya hable con Aro para que este pendiente en Italia, si ella se aparece aquí lo sabremos. No tenemos a nadie de confianza en América y James no tiene otro lugar es que conoce mejor pero si se entera que llegamos a Chicago lo más probable es que no regrese.

-tienes razón.

-Bueno empezare a arreglar todo, nos iremos en dos meses.

Mi padre y mis hermanos se veían cada día más preocupados por mí, no volví a estar en el hospital por órdenes de mi padre disfrutaba las tardes con los gemelos y con Esme, la pancita de Alice se empezó a notar y sus cambios de humor afectaron a todos aunque el que estaba más asustado era Emmet ya que Rossalie se enojaba de tal forma que tenía que refugiarse tras Esme. Era divertido verlos pero también me recordaba todo lo que me había perdido con mis niños y mi Bella.

Una semana antes de que la familia se trasladara todo estaba listo para nuestro retorno. Fui a despedirme a despedirme de todos en el hospital ya que siempre hacíamos nuevos y por suerte buenos amigos y colegas, mi padre, Emmet y yo estábamos saliendo cuando el celular de mi padre sonó.

-Mi amor ya vamos pa…. ¿Qué? Esme tranquila ya vamos para allá, tranquilízate cielo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurrió algo a mamá?

-no lo sé Emmet pero ella estaba muy alterada y repetía el nombre de…. Repetía el nombre de Bella.

En ese momento corrí a mi auto y llegue a la casa en tiempo record seguido muy de cerca por Emmet y mi padre. Cuando entramos al departamento, estaban Alice y Rossalie tratando de calmar a Esme la cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas se veía desesperada. Los gemelos estaban llorando aferrados a las piernas de ella. Mi padre corrió hacia ella y ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lloro más fuerte. Esta vez gritando el nombre de mi ángel.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? Por dios ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Bella?

Ella alzo la vista hacia mí y lo que vi no me gusto.

-Lo siento hijo.

-No mamá, no, ella está bien. Mamá dime que Bella está bien.

-No lo sé.

-Edward tranquilo, mi amor tranquila. Dinos que paso ¿Por qué estas así?

Mi madre se fue calmando aferrada a mi padre, yo no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala estaba desesperado y la frustración me estaba vulviendo loco. Media hora después ella hablo.

-Tenemos que ir a Portsmounth.

-¿Por qué Esme?

-Hace una hora un oficial de la policía llamo a la casa preguntando que si aquí vivía Edward Anthony Culle, le pregunte qué ¿Qué pasaba? Me dijo que debía hablar con Edward y me pregunto mi parentesco, cuando le dije que su madre él me pregunto por Isabella, si la conocía y si sabía si ella estaba embarazada, le dije que sí pero que ella había sido secuestrada hacía ya unos siete u ocho meses. Él me dijo que una mujer que se presentó con el nombre de Renne Dewerd Fue a la comisaria y dejo…

Mi madre se derrumbó en los brazos de mi padre y yo no pude más.

-¡Por el amor de Dios madre, habla ya!

-¡Edward! No resolverás nada así…. Esme tranquilízate, todos queremos saber estamos asustados, dijeron algo, que le paso a Bella, la encontraron.

-Esa mujer dejo a unos niños, el oficial me dijo que en una nota mencionaba a Edward Anthony Cullen como el padre y que lo localizaran, está firmada por Isabella Macgraff.

En la habitación se escuchó un jadeo común, no me di cuenta que Emmet se encontraba a mi lado hasta que lo sentí sujetarme. Toda la familia se dirigió al lugar y un oficial llamado San Maqui nos recibió.

-¿Señor Cullen?

-Sí. Soy Edward Cullen.

-Sígame.

Nos llevaron a una especie de Albergue y una mujer nos recibió.

-esta es la señorita Heidy Tomas, ella ha estado a cargo de los niños desde que llegaron, según la nota que venía con los niños el señor Edward Cullen es su padre.

-¿Cuántos niños?

-Tres, dos varones y una niña, tratamos de retener a la señora Dewerd pero no había motivo ya que ella nos había dicho que solo los había encontrado en su puerta e hizo bien en llevar a los niños con la autoridades. Así que tomamos sus datos y los dejamos ir nos dijeron que cualquier cosa se comunicara con ellos. Pero la dirección era de una casa en alquiler, el dueño nos dijo que se había desocupado dos días antes y no los hemos localizado desde entonces, hace ya dos semanas. Tratamos de comunicarnos con ustedes pero nunca los habíamos podido localizar, nos informaron que no había asistido a su lugar de trabajo y en su casa nadie respondía, así que localizamos a algún familiar para que nos comunicara con usted.

-¿Cómo era la mujer?

-Era una mujer joven, venia acompañada de su esposo, era muy blanca con el cabello largo y oscuro.

-Oficial, el señor Dewerd murió y ese era el apellido de soltera de la madre de Isabella Macgraff. Ella murió hace ya muchos años.

En ese momento tres mujeres llegaron con unos niños en brazos y el oficial me extendió un sobre y en el pude ver la letra de Bella. Me acerque y los gemelos eran hermosos tenían el color de mis ojos y el cabello de Bella y la piel tan pálida como su madre, les acaricie su rostro y vi a la niña la cual era idéntica a mí con cabello abundante y alborotado con los ojos con el mismo tono verde de los míos. Los bese y llore cuando al fin los cargue uno por uno. Abrí la carta y empecé a leerla en voz alta ya que sabía que mi familia que en esos momentos tenía a los niños quería saber de mi Bella.

_Mi amado Edward._

_Espero que algún día me perdones por abandonarlos pero era la única forma que me dejaran mantener a mis niños con vida. He aceptado dejar a mis niños solo si era con tigo, en cambio yo estaré aquí y seré lo que quieran que sea y hare lo que quieran. Perdóname solo quiero que sepas que mis hijos y tu son lo más importante en mi vida y hare lo que sea por mantenerlos a salvo, sé que los amaran tanto como yo lo hago, son hermosos he estado solo dos meses con ellos y te he visto en mi niña se llama Esme Roussalice Cullen, ella lleva los nombres de quienes serán sus madres de ahora en adelante, dile a Esme que la amo al igual que a Rossalie y Alice que ha sido más que una hermana para mí. Los niños son Edward Carlaisle y Anthony Jasmmet Cullen, dile a Carlaisle que es más que un padre para mí que con él me he sentido segura, a Emmet que no cambie y que enseñe a mis niños a divertirse, a Jasper que les enseñe a tratar a las damas como todo un caballero y que los amo._

_Los nombre pues quería que sus rostros tuvieran nombres así no importando lo que me pase los recordare. No te preocupes pase lo que pase tratare de mantenerme con vida con la esperanza de algún día pueda verlos aunque sea en fotos. Dile que su madre los amo desde antes de saber que existían y que amo y ama a su padre más que a su propia vida y si tengo que ir al infierno lo haría una y mil veces por ustedes, los amo y siempre los amare. Adiós mi vida._

_Te pido que me perdones, Te amo, Te amo mucho. Perdón por todo._

_Isabella Marie Cullen._

Cuando al fin termine de leer, me derrumbe ante la mirada de mi familia, están aquí, mis niños están aquí pero acababa de perder a su madre. Nos a Estados unidos una semana después pero mi alma se quedó perdida, ya no era yo estaba feliz por mis niños pero me sentía vacío y perdido. Mi corazón estaba roto sabia a lo que se refería mi Bella al pedirme perdón y desde ese momento la imagen de ella sufriendo las humillaciones del pasado llegaron a mi mente y estaban presentes cada día desde entonces imaginándome lo que mi ángel estuviese pasando en esos momentos.

Llegamos a nuestra antigua y primera casa en Nueva York, mi madre me pidió que me quedara con ellos ya que no se querían alejar de los niños. Eran hermosos le habíamos apodado Princesa a Esme ya que eso era, estaba todos los días más hermosa y se parecía más a mí, pero mis niños eran unos traviesos y se parecían a su madre aunque tenían el tono verde de mis ojos, era feliz de tenerlos con migo pero en ocasiones pasabas horas en mi habitación leyendo y releyendo la carta que me dejo mi Bella y lloraba al recordar su toque y su mirada.

Con el tiempo fui perdiendo parte de mi ser parte de mí se quedó en aquel albergue en Inglaterra, empecé a trabajar en el hospital junto a mi padre y mis hermanos después de que los niños cumplieron cuatro años, trataba de no separarme de ellos aunque Esme me decía que no era necesario pero aun así no me separe de ellos. Los llevaba a la escuela y sus clases en las tardes Anthony heredo el talento de su madre en el piano mientras que Edward era bueno en los deportes, Esme era una mescla de ambos pero se inclinaba más por los libros y la música. Tenía fotos de Bella y mías y siempre le contaba historias de su madre, quería que la conocieran y supieran que su madre los amaban. Esme dormía con la foto de Bella a su lado ella la extrañaba ya que decía que por lo menos sus hermanos tenían algo de ella y ella se parecía a mí.

-¿Mamá volverá por nosotros papi?

Me preguntaba mi princesa mientras la cobijaba.

-Ella vendrá aunque sea por la noche mi cielo.

-He soñado con ella, pero siempre está jugando con un niño en un jardín pero no se ve feliz, ¿Por qué no es feliz mamá? Yo quiero que sea feliz y que vuelva con migo, quiero que juegue con migo.

No sabía que decirle a mi hija solo la abrace y le dije que la amaba y que su madre también lo hacía. Salí del cuarto y tuve que apoyarme de la pared para soportar el inmenso dolor que se alojó en mi cuerpo. Llegue a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama hundido en la tristeza. Ya no podían más Cinco años sin mi ángel, cinco años de no saber de ella y muriendo cada día. Trabajando por inercia y fingiendo ser feliz ante mi familia pero mi vida nunca fue la misma. Pero aun así tenía que seguir adelante, luego de que entre al hospital mi padre me había pedido que fuera a algunas conferencia y a vigilar alguno de los hospitales del país agradecía el hecho de que lo hiciera así ya que en pocos días estaba junto a mis niños.

Esta semana estaba de regreso en chicago desde que entre al hospital me dirigí donde estaba Angela y la salude.

-Hola Angela ¿me recuerdas?

-Edward como olvidarte las noches de guardias son horriblemente aburridas sin ti y sin Emmet aquí. ¿Cómo ha estado todo?

-Muy bien Angela Emmet me dijo que te saludara de su parte al igual que Alice.

Charle un rato con Angela y con los antiguos colegas antes de atender al que ahora era el director del hospital. En esa visita recordé como conocí a mi niña fui a la vieja casa y allí me quede durante los tres días en que estuve allí. Salí un día a caminar un poco en un porque que estaba muy cerca de la mansión, me quede observando a los niños y las madres que estaban allí con ellos. Salí de ese lugar y me fui directo al aeropuerto no soportaba el dolor que me trajeron esos recuerdos así que regrese con mis hijos y mi familia.

Estaba muriendo lentamente sin mi ángel, no sabía cuánto más soportaría.

**Espero que les guste…**

**Nos leemos luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de S.M. pero la historia me pertenece.**

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Maleja twihard**_

_**Marieisahale**_

_**Sissy**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**BELLA**

Cuando a mi madre la sacaron de la casa el día de su muerte yo tan solo era una niña, tuve que enfrentarme a la maternidad y a los abusos de un hombre enfermo y sin alma alguna, tuve que mirar hacia adelante y guardar mi dolor tras una estufa y un volante en el camino a la tienda de víveres. Sonreír mientras tu mundo que cae a pedazos. Pero en medio de ese dolor yo fui amada y ame. Ame como nunca lo había hecho. Ahora solo me queda el vacío en el lugar donde debería estar mi corazón, él se quedó con migo, con toda mi alma, toda yo le pertenece y le pertenecerá siempre y pase lo que pase yo siempre seré Isabella Marie Cullen.

Cinco años infernales en que lo único que me hacia desear era morir. Luego de que esos malditos hombres me llevaran, desperté en lo que parecía un almacén en donde me tuvieron más de dos semanas solo dándome comida una o dos veces al día, al principio me alteraba y gritaba pero fui notando que cada vez que lo hacía un dolor inesperado se instalaba en mi vientre y empecé a temer que le estuviese haciendo daño a mis niños con mi rebeldía. Un día abrieron la puerta del decadente cuarto y por ella entro el rostro un demonio.

-Hola mi Bella, te dije que siempre serias mía….

Me quede estática recordando lo que él me había dicho sobre entregarme a alguien más y sentí un miedo enorme por mis niños NO, NO, EL NO PODÍA TOCARLOS yo moriría.

-…Veras ya hace un tiempo que había estado observándote, sé que te has estado besuqueando con ese Cullen pero sabes estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, de ahora en adelante serás solo mía, viviremos bien tu y yo.

-por favor déjame ir.

-oh no mi vida, ¿sabes? ya estoy bien tú me mejoraste, no puedo dejarte ir, te deseo tanto.

-por favor.

Su aparente ternura me llenaba de miedo pues sabía que cuando estallara todo sería un infierno. De forma intuitiva empecé a acariciar mi pequeña pancita que se asomaba por debajo de mi vestido color lila. Pero el miedo se apodero de mí al ver que él se percataba del gesto. Se acercó a mi como un rinoceronte en envestida y supe que me golpearía protegí mi pancita y el golpe me llego de improviso a mi rostro haciéndome estrellarme contra la pared y que mi labio se partiera, sintiendo el ya muy conocido sabor metálico en mi boca el cual me hiso vomitar lo poco que me habían dodo ese día. El tomo el borde de mi vestido y lo alzo hasta mi cintura cerciorándose de lo que sospecho ante mi gesto y posterior protección.

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA, MALDITA PERRA. TE LO ADVERTÍ. ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR SIN TI, TE AMO MALDITA TE AMO. TENÍAS QUE ESPERARME. ¡MORIRÁ! ESE MALDITO BASTARDO MORIRÁ.

Las palabras me llenaban de terror, eran oscuras y llena de promesas, promesas que me decían que yo podría perder a mis niños y con ellos mi vida, el continuaba golpeándome y Entonces tome valor por Edward, por mis niños y por mí y grite.

-SI LES HACES DAÑO NUNCA ME TENDRÁS MORIRÉ CON ELLOS Y NO LO PODRÁS IMPEDIRLO, SEGUIRÁS SIENDO EL MISMO INÚTIL IMPOTENTE QUE SIEMPRE HAS SIDO. SI LASTIMAS A MIS HIJOS O A ALGUNO DE MIS HERMANOS O A EDWARD TE ODIARE, Y PRIMERO PREFIERO LA MUERTE ANTES QUE ENTREGARME A TI, PRIMERO MUERTA MALDITO NO IMPORTA SI ME TOMAS A LA FUERZA NO SERÉ TUYA, NUNCA LO SERÉ...

James parecía estático al parecer mis palabras le afectaron pero luego vi la furia correr por su cara hasta que sus puños se tornaron blancos, entonces suavice mi vos y le hice una propuesta.

-…En cambio si los dejas vivir, si mis hijos nacen sanos, me quedare a tu lado para siempre seré tuya completa, solo si ellos están bien.

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE HACER, QUE NO VES QUE YO SOY QUIEN TIENE EL CONTROL AQUÍ. YO MISMO TE SACARE A ESE BASTARDO, SABES QUE PUEDO.

-Lo sé pero que prefieres que esté muerta porque si ellos mueren yo los seguiré o que te del placer que nunca nadie te ha dado Edward me enseno bien.

-NO MENCIONES A ESE MALDITO, No se conformó con embarazarte tuvo que darte múltiples MALDITO.

-si los niños vuelven con el seré tuya de lo contrario no seré de nadie y tu seguirás igual.

-MALDITA SEAS.

Se marchó del cuarto dejándome asombrada por mi modo de actuar, yo nunca podría quererlo o desearlo como lo hacía con Edward pero si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar lo haría aunque me doliera hasta en los huesos traicionar a Edward.

Dos días después James volvió, pero se veía más calmado y paciente.

-Aceptare tus condiciones pero tengo las mías. A partir de este momento serás mía donde y como lo quiera, no te negaras a mí, me trataras como si me amaras y me amaras, dormirás a mi lado siempre y harás todo lo que yo te diga. A cambio yo le llevare los niños al imbécil y te daré todo lo necesario para que crezcan sanos ya que por cómo te expresaste el maldito te dejo preñada de múltiple.

-Está bien pero yo elijo el lugar y yo los dejare allí, esa es mi condición yo me asegúrate de que ellos lleguen con su padre.

-NO CONFÍAS EN MI.

-No.

-eres una maldita te doy lo que quieres y aun así me tratas como si no fuera nada.

-no hemos cerrado el trato cuando lo hagamos todo empezara.

-Está bien, pero yo estaré ahí, pues yo tampoco confió en ti ya una vez lo hice y no cometeré ese error nuevamente.

-¿es un trato entonces?

Sin decir nada se acercó y me beso de una forma salvaje mientras apretaba mis muy sensibles pechos haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Ese fue el principio de todo, le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba para los niños y para mí y para mi sorpresa no me hiso falta nada, me acostaba a su lado pero gracias al cielo no había podido tocarme aunque las viejas prácticas regresaron lo que ocasionaba que luego me encerrara en el baños y pidiera una y otra vez perdón a Edward me sentía como una traidora, mi cuerpo no respondía a James pero ahora la repulsión era más grande y eso demostraba que yo ya tenía a quien pertenecía mi cuerpo lo decía y mi corazón nunca lo negaría. Los días en que se sentía frustrado se descargaban pero nunca trataba de golpearme en el abdomen y se lo agradecía en silencio.

Los malestares por los niños eran horribles por meses no podía cruzar nada por el estómago y en este momento no estarían los brazos Esme para complacer mis antojos, ni Edward para consolarme cuando sin razón empezaba a llorar viendo el techo de departamento.

De vez en cuando me sacaba a la sortea del edificio donde estábamos ya que yo necesitaba la luz del sol por lo menos una vez al día, desde allí para mi desgracia se podía ver la torre donde se encontraba el Cullen Hospital y abecés deseaba poder volar e ir allá, mis fuerzas empezaron a acabarse quería terminar con esta tortura. Mis niños se empezaron a mover un mes después de mi cumpleaños y llore por horas cuando lo hicieron, estaban allí entonces recordé que todo ese dolor los estaba pasando por ellos y su padre, ellos debían estar juntos, fue cuando me di cuenta que no lo había nombrado y aunque no sabía sus sexos sabía que nombres quería, los nombraría como los Cullen así siempre recordaría a mis niños y a ellos pues luego de que ellos se me fueran arrebatados, ellos y Edward o más bien la imagen de ellos sería lo único que me sostendría en este mundo. Sabía que mis hermanos estarían bien ya que en Esme y Carlaisle habían encontrado los padres que se les fue negado y por experiencia sabía que ellos los amaban como si fueran sus hijos y los consentirían como tal.

Un día James entro a la pequeña habitación en la que permanecía atada y amordazada ya que él no confiaba en que yo no intentara huir y llamar la atención en su ausencia y tenía razón. Me desato y me llevo al baño me dijo que me aseara y me paso una peluca con una ropa color gris que cubría mi abultado vientre y me dijo.

-Ya nos vamos tengo todo listo, nos iremos a Portsmounth allí he alquilado una casa y encontré una clínica que usaremos para cuando nazcan esos niños. De ahora en adelante responderás al nombre de Renne y yo al de Charlie usaremos el apellido de soltera de tu madre, Isabella Swan ya no existe.

-¿Por qué nos vamos?

-simple el único hospital cercano es el Cullen Hospital y no correré el riesgo de que entres en labor de parto aquí y tenga que llevarte allí, además es más seguro trasladarte ahora ya que la policía ha perdido el interés en encontrarte con vida.

Creen que estoy muerta, ¡NO! Edward, no podía estar sufriendo así.

Nos fuimos un día muy temprano, llegamos al lugar a las doce de la noche y entramos en la casa de alquiler estaba dos habitaciones, para mi sorpresa James tenía todo acomodado para que yo estuviese bien lo cual me sorprendió bastante. Aunque al el salir de casa siempre seguía atándome y amordazándome pero ya era más amable y trataba de que yo estuviera cómoda.

-Es solo una muestra mi Bella, Te amo y te lo demostrare, lamento que las cosas se dieran así pero no había otra forma, no te quiero lejos de mí. Esos niños no los quiero entre nosotros y cumpliré mi promesa de que estarán a salvo e irán con su padre. A cambio prométeme que lo intentaras amarme, solo un poco Bella. Perdóname por todo, juro que no volveré a tocarte hasta que tú me dejes pero por favor ya no me odies más, quiero que me ames.

Eso me dejo pasmada y en total estado de asombro. James me amaba, el muy maldito si lo hacía, pero ya yo no podía mirarlo con ojos que no fuera de fuera y rabia, ¿Amor? El me lo había arrebatado ¿Compasión? Él no la había tenido con migo ni mis hermanos por muchos años. Aun sentía sus golpes en mi rostro y sus asquerosas manos en mi piel, lo odiaba el no merecía ni la más mínima compasión de mi parte. Pero esta oportunidad era única, mis niños y yo necesitábamos esa paz y la tranquilidad la necesitaba.

Asentí y el salió de la habitación con la más patética sonrisa en los labios, el día del parto llego y estaba en la cocina, me empezó a doler mucho el vientre y sentí el líquido correr por mis piernas, James estaba en la pequeña sala de la casa y de inmediato y como lo prometió me llevo a la clínica en donde durante más de diez horas di a luz a dos perfectos niños y una princesa que sabía iba hacer igual a su padre. Cuando nos dieron el alta iba con el corazón roto ya que sabía que James me obligaría a llevar a mis niños al orfanato, pero cuando llegamos a la casa me sorprendió el encontrar tres cuneros en mi cuarto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-es solo una muestra de cariño, no te equivoques no te quedaras con ellos ese fue el trato, pero te dejare con ellos dos meses hasta que podamos irnos a Francia, ya tu estarás recuperada y podremos iniciar nuestras nueva vida juntos.

Y en ese momento hice lo que en un millón de años creí que haría, me acerqué a James y lo abrace mientras dejaba un sonoro beso en su labios, el me abrazo de vuelta y lo escuche suspirar profundamente.

-Gracias.

Pase los dos meses más hermosos con mis revoltosos y pequeños bebes, eran más que hermosos y mi princesa se parecía cada día más a su padre. Pero el día de la partida llego y escribí una carta con la esperanza de algún día pudiera yo decirle a mis hijos y rogando al cielo que su padre no me odiara. Deje a mis niños y parte de mi alma con ellos, Edward se quedó con mi corazón al despedirse para ir a trabajar esa fatídica mañana, pero mis niños ellos se llevaron mi alma y todo lo que fue una vez Isabella Swan. Firme la carta como Isabella Cullen, pues eso era yo era y siempre iba a ser la mujer de Edward Cullen.

Pasaron los meses y con ellos volvieron los maltratos y los golpes ahora vivía en Caen allí pasamos más de seis meses. James me dijo que nos mudaríamos nuevamente y esta vez nos trasladamos a Lisboa, James me dijo que se le estaba acabando el dinero y que debía trabajar, intento conseguir trabajar en Hospital Amadora-Sintra como asistente de cirugía, parecía cómodo allí, empezó a usar nuevamente su nombre y dominaba bien el portugués. Un día llego a la casa parecía asustado y me dijo que debíamos irnos me desato y empezó a recoger todo lo que podía en una maleta. La puerta de la casa sonó de manera estrepitosa y luego la puerta cayó al suelo dejando entrar al diablo por ella.

-baya, baya, baya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? Pero si es el impotente hijo de puta James Macgraff. De verdad creíste que te dejaría así como así. Veamos. Uno: me haces perder uno de los mejores negocios que he tenido, dos: te llevas mi dinero y por último y lo más grave de todo te llevas a mi trofeo….

Vi a James temblar y sus pantalones mojarse, estaba aterrado y yo también lo estaba.

-¿Qué le has estado haciendo a mi trofeo James? Te dije que no la tocaras hijo de puta haber ¿recuerda lo que te dije que te haría si la tocabas?

Yo tenía la vista puesta en los ojos de James cuando de pronto escuche un estruendo y a James caer al pido con la cara llena de sangre, empecé a llorar como loca no por el después de todo su final él se lo busco sino que a partir de este momento todo sería mil veces peor, vi a tres hombres empezar a patearlo y la sangre salir de su boca junto a sonoros jadeos que al final casi se hicieron inaudibles uno de los hombre lo volteo le puso una pistola en la cabeza disparándole sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Fui arrastrada y metida primero en un auto, y luego en un yate me llevaron a un camarote y me dijeron que me aseara y me cambiara. Lo hice y me quede sentada en una esquina del lugar rezando al cielo que ese hombre no apareciera pero lo hiso y yo estaba más que aterrada sabía lo que pasaría y que él no tendría piedad y tenía razón.

-Mi trofeo, pero si estas hermosa, no sabes lo que te he buscado ese maldito te alejo de mí y tú me perteneces ¿verdad trofeo? Solo a mí. Solamente a mi soy el dueño de tu cuerpo de tu alma y de tu corazón.

-No mi Angel siempre será mi dueño, todo de mi le pertenece, todo él es mi dueño y no me importa cuanto lo intentes tu siempre me causaras asco y repugnancia.

-¿Qué no viste mi trofeo? Tu Angel tiene una bala en la cabeza hace más de tres horas, ya no existe.

El creía que James era de quien hablaba.

-seres mía ahora trofeo mía solo mía.

Y así empezó todo, el asco el deseo de morir las noches completas llorando, el dolor en mi cuerpo cada vez que Jacob Black sin permiso alguno me poseía, la náuseas y el deseo de morir. Y lo intente con su navaja de afeitar en la que ahora era la casa en donde vivía corte mis venas y las deje desangrarse, pero el llego y no dejo que me fuera. Golpes y encierro mi único consuelo el piano, pasaba horas, horas y horas tocándolo acariciándolo y con el recordando cada una de las expresiones de Edward de mis niños y sonreía frente al piano lo hacía, y seguí viviendo, solo por ellos solo por la necesidad de verlos otra vez.

Regresamos a los estados unidos en el yate de Jacob, me llevaron a la casa de este en Florida, después de eso sería mi cárcel por anos completos de tortura y dolor, daba gracias a James en secreto por no querer tener hijos y haberme puesto el aparato cosa que Jacob no sabía así que le dije que era estéril que James lo intento y que fuimos al médico y me dijo que yo no podía embarazarme, lo que hizo que el infierno desatara su fuego y por cuatro años él se vengó de mi falta de fertilidad mientras me violaba una y otra vez no importando lo que le suplicara que se detuviera.

Como cada año llegaba el 28 de diciembre y mis niños cumplirían otro año de vida ya deberían tener cinco años y deben ser hermosos, no los había podido ver ni una vez no se me permitía salir y cuando pedía un diario me daban solo su sesión de modas. Jacob empezó a dejarme salir siempre bajo el ojo de Harry y Paul los cuales me seguían por todos lados esos sin contar a Estefan quien siempre iba en carro. Entre a una pequeña tienda y en ella encontré una pequeña pulsera de la cual colgaba un hermoso piano un corazón y un Angel "_esta es para ti Esme, mi princesa_" tome la pulsera y le pedí a la dependienta que lo grabaran, una hora más tarde pase por ella y lo pague, luego me dirigí a la playa. Eran las once de la mañana y los niños que estaban allí jugaban con la arena yo me aleje un poco de ellos y me senté en la orilla.

Cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los abrí había una pequeña y hermosa niña frente a mi ella me miraba con los ojos brillosos y yo le sonreí.

-hola hermosa ¿estas pérfida?

Ella sacudió su cabeza diciéndome que no era así, entonces me apunto hacia una de las casas de la playa.

-¿Vives hay?

-no. Estamos de vacaciones mi abuelo nos trajo ya que es mi cumpleaños.

-Felicidades, ¿sabes?...

Le dije en tono muy bajo y ella se acercó para escucharme.

-…..Mi hija también cumple años hoy pero ella está muy lejos.

Saque el pequeño guillo de mi bolsillo y le tome su maniata eran tan suaves.

-me gustaría que lo conservaras, así será mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti ¿te gusta?

-si ¿Qué significa ERC?

-es el nombre de mi hija, mira en este círculo tiene otra cosa.

-Te amo mucho.

-si eso dice, consérvala hermosa.

Ella me sonrio y corrió hacia la casa, la vos de Paul me saco de mis ensueño.

-Señora el señor llamo ya debemos regresar.

En eso vi a la pequeña niña correr hacia mí pero ya estaba siendo arrastrada por los enormes hombres ella solo me dijo adiós con sus pequeñas manitas y se posó a llorar, ella extendía sus manos hacia mí lo que me ocasiono el más grande dolor que jamás sentí, solo lo pude igualar al que sentí cuando deje a mis nonos y me despedí de Edward en esa carta.

-¿me podrían dejar despedirme de la niña? Solo será un momento.

-no tarde señora por favor.

De inmediato corrí hacia ella me vio y fue hacia mí se apretó de mi como si yo fuera su salvación y le bese el rostro, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas así que la baje y me quite mi medalla de plata con mi nombre grabado en ella y el pequeño piano tallado en la parte delantera y se la puse la volvía besar y le dije.

-eres muy hermosa si mi hija estuviera aquí ella sería igual de hermosa que tú. ¿Qué te parece si vengo mañana y jugamos un poco en la arena? ¿Te gustaría?

-Sí.

-tratare de volver mañana a esta misma hora y jugaremos. Ya se haremos castillos de arena.

Ella me sonrió y me abrazo fuerte nuevamente.

Paul fue a buscarme y me arrastro hasta el auto le di el último adiós a la pequeña niña y me marche hacia el infierno pero esta vez un poco más feliz. A lo lejos la vi llorar mirando hacia los autos. Como me gustaría poder abrazar a mi Esme algún día.

Llegamos a la casa y Jacob me esperaba en la entrada con esa maldita sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

-Trofeo ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Te divertiste hoy?

-Si Jacob gracias por dejarme salir. ¿Podría salir mañana?

-Esa será una buena idea es más yo te acompañare ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Le prometí a una niña que volvería a jugar con ella, es muy dulce su familia está de vacaciones.

-Bueno, iré a llevarte y me quedare una hora, pero los muchachos se quedaran con tigo, me han dicho que te has portado muy bien así que no veo el problema. Tengo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad pero ellos te cuidaran.

-Gracias.

Esa noche no me importo nada de lo que Jacob hacía, estaba feliz al recordar la imagen de la pequeña niña.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté bien temprano fui a la cocina para hacer una canasta con el almuerzo y le hornee unas galletas de chocolate para ella y su abuelo. Tome refrescos, agua y fruta. Me puse un bañador por debajo de un vestido blanco deje mi cabello suelto estaba muy largo y lo cepille acentuando mis hondas, quería estar muy bonita para ella, me puse mi perfume y Salí para la playa. Al llegar ella estaba allí, en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado. Fui hacia ella y la abrace.

-Hola hermosa. ¿Qué te parece si vamos con tu abuelo y le pedimos permiso para jugar?

-Sí. ¿Pueden venir mis hermanos?

-Claro. He traído mucha comida y galletas.

-Me gustan las galletas, mi abuela las hace muy ricas, pero las de mamá son mejores.

-bueno vamos con tu abuelo y así podremos buscar a tus hermanos y empezar a jugar ¿sí?

-Ella asintió.

-¿No me presentas trofeo? Esta niña sí que es hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Papi me dice princesa.

-Oh ya veo. Ya me voy trofeo vendré por ti al regreso.

Jacob me beso en los labios y se fue, puse atención a la niña tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndome a su casa, ella se adelantó corriendo y abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa y llenando el lugar de gritos, yo permanecí en la entrada esperando, a lo lejos veía a mis perros falderos que se acercaban de manera lenta con las cosas que había preparado.

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Buenas tardes, vine a preguntarle al abuelo de la niña si ella podría jugar con migo, ella dijo que tiene hermanos y quisiera que ella nos acompañara, estaré aquí frente a la casa.

-El señor me dijo que vendría, solo la niña esta los demás se fueron de compras pero ella no quiso ir, soy su niñera. Si puede ir le ayudare con sus cosas espere por favor.

La niña salió como torbellino y se lanzó hasta mí, yo la cargue y me fui a la playa con ella, al llegar a la orilla arreglamos la manta y las cosas ella trajo un muy extenso juego de playa flotadores y una toalla.

-¿Qué hacemos primero? Nos damos un baño o hacemos castillos de arena.

-Castillos, Castillos yo siempre le gano a Toni y a Ed mi papi me ayuda y ellos los terminan arruinando.

-Son muy traviesos ¿verdad?

-Si pero yo los quiero mucho. Son iguales a mamá.

-Deben ser igual de hermosos que tu princesas.

-¿Tienes esposo?

-No.

-¿Y el señor que te beso?

-El me beso sin permiso, pero a mi no me gusta.

-Mi tío dice que a las princesas siempre se les trata con amor y respeto.

-tu tío tiene razón.

-YA ESTA LISTO.

-Nos quedo hermoso.

-¿Quieres comer algo hermosa?

-SIIIII, quiero galletas, galletas.

-No primero un emparedado y un poco de jugo y luego todas las galletas que quieras.

-Está bien. Quisiera que mi mami fuera como tú, te pareces a ella. Pero solo la he visto en fotos. Tú eres hermosa.

-¿Dónde está tu mami?

-Mi papa me dijo que ella está lejos pero que vendría aunque sea de noche pero yo nunca la he visto. Pero los niños en la escuela me dijeron que mi mami ya está en el cielo y que nunca la volveré a ver, le dije a papa y él se puso muy triste y no me dijo nada.

-Yo también quisiera que fueras mi hija, eres hermosa princesa y no te pongas tristes sé que tu mami siempre te recuerda y te ama.

Las horas pasaron y como a las tres de la tarde Jacob llego donde estábamos.

-Hola hermosas. Trofeo nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Vendrás mañana?

-¿Jacob?

-Lo siento trofeo pero mañana iremos Chicago tengo que resolver unos negocios y me quedare unas dos semanas y quiero tenerte con migo.

-Puedo quedarme los chicos me cuidan bien y prometo que me portare bien solo quiero estar con la niña hasta que se vayan, ya sabes que no puedo tener. Además solo seré un estorbo allí y puedo correr peligro ¿no es así?

-Tienes razón. Pero dejare a dos de los chicos más.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vayámonos.

Nos marchamos y le di un gran beso a mi princesa diciéndole que la vería mañana. Cuando estábamos cerca de los vehículos vi que sus familiares llegaban y la abrazaban. Al día siguiente hice el mismo recorrido y llegue a su casa pero ya ella y un niño que suponía era uno de sus hermanos estaban allí.

-Hola hermosa. ¿Me presentas?

-Él es Toni, el también toca el piano, papa dice que lo hace igual que mama.

-Hola Toni es un placer.

Le extendí la mana y el la beso lo que me sorprendió, tenía los modales de un fino caballero.

-Mucho gusto señorita.

-Eres todo un caballerito.

-¿Dónde está Ed? Le dije que viniera.

-Esta con papa, dijo que quería tocar el piano y papa se quedó hacerle compañía. ¿Cómo es su nombre señorita? Mi hermana no me lo dijo, te pareces a mama, mi hermana me lo dijo pero no le creí.

-Is… Renee Black, mucho gusto.

-Bamos a nadar.

-Sí, soy muy Bueno pero papa dice que no debemos nadar solos.

-No nadaremos solos Renee nos acompañara ¿verdad?

-Si así es, pero prometan que no se alejaran de la orilla y que no se alejaran de mí.

-Lo prometemos.

Pasamos una tarde hermosa, esos niños eran hermosos me sentía en paz junto a ellos pero siempre me sentía como si algo me faltaba, nos bañamos en la playa y los niños me enterraron en la arena, Toni trajo una cámara con él y nos tomamos ciento de fotos, no había sonreído tanto, la verdad no recordaba la última vez que sonreí. Ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde y mis guardianes llegaron para que nos marcháramos.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Volveré mañana.

-Nos vamos mañana papa dijo que ya era hora de volver.

Me sentía morir se alejarían de mí y con ellos la única cosa en todo este tiempo que me había hecho un poco feliz.

-Entonces vendré a despedirme. ¿A qué hora se irán?

-A las dos.

-Entonces vendré a la misma hora de siempre. Me podrían dar alguna de las fotos que tomamos. Y pídanle permiso a su padre para ver si pueden escribirme y yo lo haré también, así si alguna voy donde viven poder visitarlos ¿les gustaría?

-Sí, sé que papá dirá que sí.

-Bueno hasta mañana y no se olviden de las fotos.

Me fui de allí guiado por los hombres, llegue a la casa y por lo menos no tendría que soportar a Jacob en estos días, fui a mi piano y empecé a tocar, pasaron horas y la luz del día entro en el cuarto diciéndome que ya había amanecido. Me fui al baño y me lave aún tenía la sal de la playa pero el dolor que mi alma sentía era mayor que cualquier incomodidad. Salimos de la casa otra vez me despediría, me alejaría de personas que me importaban y me daban alegría, para quedarme en el infierno que había vivido en estos años.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado…_**

**_Nos leemos pronto._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. pero la historia me pertenece.**_

_**No me odien…**_

_**Disfruten un nuevo capítulo…**_

* * *

**ENTRE LA SANGRE Y EL AMOR**

**Capítulo 6: **

**EDWARD**

Después del último viaje, le dije a mi padre que me tomaría unas vacaciones con mis hijos. Tenía mucho tiempo por llevarlos a la playa, y ya que había vacaciones, decidí ir con ellos a la antigua casa que teníamos en florida. Era una casa blanco de hermosas columnas al frente; mi padre dijo que él nos acompañaría, a lo que se unieron todos los demás. Celebramos la fiesta de los trillizos en la piscina de la casa, y sus tíos y mis padres les dieron toda clase de regalos.

Mi niña estaba completamente triste, siempre preguntaba por su madre, y el día de su cumpleaños todo empeoro.

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?

-¿Por qué el deseo de Toni y Ed se cumplió y el mio no?

-¿Qué deseo pediste princesa?

-Quería ver a mamá. Solo pedí verla una vez, y que ella me dijera que me amaba, solo una vez, pero no funciono. Soy mala por eso mamá no viene a verme. Me he quedado despierta y ella no ha venido, ni una vez. Los niños del colegio dicen que ella no vendrá porque está muerta, y no puede escucharme. ¿Mami está muerta? ¿Es por eso que ella no está aquí?

Se me partió el alma al verla así ¿Qué podría decirle? Mi niña estaba destrozada, y antes de que yo pudiera abrazarla, salió corriendo hacia la playa. Pasaron barias horas, me preocupe al ver a los gemelos jugueteando en la piscina con Alec y Jane, pero Esme no estaba.

-Papá, ¿has visto a mi princesa?

-creo que está en la casa, con Rouse y Alice.

Pero en eso preciso momento ambas salieron de la casa.

-Edward ¿y la princesa? Nos estamos maquillando y queremos peinarla.

-¿no ha estado con ustedes?

-No, fui a preguntarle a mamá, pero ella tampoco la ha visto.

Salí corriendo del lugar, mi padre fue tras de mí, empezamos a recorrer la playa, ya estaba desesperado, luego a lo lejos divise su pequeño cuerpo parado mirando a un punto fijo en la carretera, mientras lloraba. La empecé a revisar y la cubrí con mi chaleco ya que estaba empezando hacer frio. La llevamos a la casa y ella empezó a forzar y quiso salir de la casa nuevamente. La alcanzamos a tiempo, y fue entonces cuando hablo y dejo a todos helados y muy preocupados.

-No, No, No, quiero irme con mamá, ella vendrá de nuevo, me lo prometió.

-Esme, cariño, mamá no está aquí, ella no está ella es un Angel.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero, ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a mi Bella con vida. Eso me destrozo el corazón.

-No, No, ella vino, y es hermosa, y su cabello huele a fresas, y su piel es suave, ella vino papi, mi deseo se cumplió.

-ESME BELLA NO VOLVERÁ, ESOS HOMBRES SE LA LLEVARON Y NO REGRESARA, YA BASTA, BASTA YA.

-EDWARD

La voz de mi padre me volvió a la realidad ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Lo siento princesa, lo siento mucho.

Le dije, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros. Vi los ojos de mi niña llenarse de lágrimas, me maldije a mí mismo por lo que había dicho. Observe el rostro de los gemelos, y ellos también lloraban, intente calmar a Esme, y pase mis manos por sus brazos, allí note el brazalete que cargaba.

-Cielo te hemos dicho que no aceptes nada de nadie ¿Dónde conseguiste esa pulsera?

Ella se quedó callada y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-tranquila cariño juro que no volveré a gritarte.

-Mami me la dio.

Dijo en susurro, y mi impaciencia se estaba volviendo preocupación. Esto le estaba afectando a mi hija más, de lo que todos creímos. Voltee a ver a mi padre el cual tenía la misma expresión de los demás.

-Esme, ¿sabes que tu mami está lejos?, ¿verdad?

-Estaba lejos, pero ya volvió, me regalo este brazalete, mira tiene un piano. Ella me dijo que era el cumpleaños de su hija, pero que ella estaba muy lejos, así que me lo dio a mí, me dijo que mirara en el círculo, dice te amo mucho. Le pregunte que decía aquí….

Mi niña me mostro una inscripción en la pulsera que decía ERC.

-…ella me dijo que era el nombre de su hija, y que si ella estuviera aquí sería igual de hermosa que yo. Pero esos hombres se la llevaron, pero ella volvió, y me abrazo, y me dijo que era hermosa, y me dio esto.

Entonces todos notamos la cadena que colgaba del cuello de mi princesa y que llegaba hasta su pequeño abdomen.

-Ella me ama papi, me lo dijo y es igual a mamá.

-Esme, ¿sabes que hay personas que se parecen a otras? Esa señora no es tu mamá, ella está lejos.

-¿POR QUÉ NO QUIERES QUE MAMI VUELVA? ¿ES QUE NO LA QUIERES YA?

Me aleje de ella unos pasos y Rouse la abrazo, Salí de allí y corrí hasta la playa. ¿Qué no quiero a mi Bella? no podía pensar, me senté en la arena y luego sentí los grasos de mi madre consolándome.

-Edward, tienes que tener paciencia. Ella ha sufrido mucho, incluso más que los gemelos. Ella ama a Bella, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca.

-Nunca dejare de amarla mamá. Esto ya me preocupa. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

-No lo sé.

Nos dirigimos a la casa, entre en la habitación de Esme. Ella ya estaba dormida y le acaricie su rostro, dormía aferrada a la foto de Bella y con una sonrisa en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice, nos hiso levantarnos temprano. Todos nos iríamos de compras con ella, lo que significaba horas y horas en el centro comercial.

-¿Puedo quedarme papi?

Me dijo esme.

-¿Por qué quieres quedarte princesa?

-Es que ma…. la señora que ví ayer, me dijo que vendría a jugar con migo. Ella es muy amable y Emily puede atenderme. Por favor.

-está bien, pero no te alejes.

Todos nos marchamos, y al regresar encontramos a una muy sonriente esme bailando en la playa.

-Hola hermosa. ¿Te divertiste? ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

-si me divertí mucho, ella me trajo galletas, emparedados y frutas. Dejo galletas para todos, y me dijo que mañana vendrá a jugar, y que puedo invitar a Ed y Toni. Mira allá esta, ya se la lleva ese hombre. Él le beso, pero ella me dijo que no le gusta que él la bese.

Mire hasta donde me apuntaba mi hija y vi dos autos negros, y hombres con trajes subir a ellos.

Al día siguiente, Toni y Esme estaban emocionados. Fueron a la playa para esperar a su amiga y yo me quede en la sala del piano. Vi a Edward entrar allí, y sentarse en el sofá.

-¿No iras con tus hermanos?

-No. Esa mujer se parece a mamá. Según dijo Esme y no quiero verla.

-¿Por qué no quieres verla?

-porque mamá se fue y nos dejó, ella no nos quiere, por eso no está aquí. Peter dice que nosotros no merecemos tener una mamá y por eso ella se fue. Yo no quiero ver a esa mujer.

-Nunca vuelvas hablar así Edward, tu madre los ama, nos ama a todos, ella no está porque los protegía.

-Pero tú dijiste que es un Angel, eso significa que mamá está muerta. ¿Cómo puede Esme decir que ella está allá fuera?

¿Qué le respondía a mi hijo? lo abrase fuerte. Les estaba haciendo daño a mis hijos con mi falta de fe. Bella me lo había prometido, ella estaría bien.

-Lo siento, es que yo, también extraño a tu mama. Ella me prometió que volvería y debemos esperarla.

Casi eran las tres de la tarde cuando Esme y Toni entraron a la casa, mientras daban brincos y me mostraban una cámara.

-Papá, ¿podemos imprimir estas fotos? La señorita Renee las vendrá a buscar mañana. Ella nos prometió que se despediría de nosotros, además quiere conocer a Ed.

-Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que las imprimamos. ¿A qué hora viene? Quiero conocerla.

-A las once papi.

Nos fuimos a la biblioteca y allí, conectamos la cámara a la computadora. Los niños estaban felices, se empezaron a ver fotos de ellos corriendo en la playa. De la canasta con la comida, de las olas. Luego se vio los cabellos de una menuda mujer mientras alzaba a Esme por encina de su cabeza, y esta reía.

-Esa, la tome yo papá.

Dijo Toni apuntando la foto.

-Baya, si se divirtieron.

-Sí, las demás las tomo Esme.

Las fotos siguieron pasando y se veía a la señora corriendo tras de Toni de sus pies enterrados en la arena y de pronto, mi mundo quedo en su lugar.

-Esa la tomo Renee.

En la foto, se veía a los niños abrasados a cuello de la mujer mientras ella miraba a la cámara, y sonreía. Estaba hermosa y sus ojos eran tal cual los recordaba. Su cabello estaba más largo y su piel seguía igual de pálida, parecía más delgada, pero aun así seguía siendo bella. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y sentí que el aire me faltaba. MI BELLA, MI NIÑA.

-PAPÁ, VEN PRONTO.

Mi padre entro a la biblioteca y me miro, yo le apunte la foto de la pantalla, y él me miro con un aire de tristeza.

-Han hecho un buen montaje. ¿De quién fue la idea?

-NO ES UN MONTAJE PAPÁ, SON LAS FOTOS QUE SE TOMARON CON LA SEÑORA QUE HA VENIDO A JUAGAR CON ESME.

-¿Qué?

Mi padre se acercó a la pantalla y empezó a cambiar las fotos, en su rostro había, dolor, alegría y esperanza. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazo. Podía sentir la emoción y la alegría en ese abrazo.

-¿Dónde está ella?

Los niños nos miraban con preocupación, mientras mi padre y yo reíamos y llorábamos.

-¿Qué pasa papi? ¿Por qué abuelo y tú lloran?

-princesa, ¿puedes ir con Alice y Rouse? Llévate a tus hermanos.

-Pero, debemos imprimir las fotos. Renee, estará triste si no se las damos.

-Princesa, ¿Cuál es el apellido de la señora Renee?

Pregunto mi padre, con el teléfono en manos.

-es….

-Black, papá.

Me dijo Anthony, adelantándose a su hermana.

-ah sí, Black, pero a ella no le gusta, me dijo que solo la llamara Renee. Ese hombre la beso sin permiso. Yo le dije que él me daba miedo y ella me dijo que a ella también. Además, no me gustan los hombres que están con ella, siempre le están diciendo que hacer.

-Princesa ve con tus tías, luego imprimimos las fotos. Diles a tus tíos Jasper y Emmet que vengan aquí por favor.

Los niños se fueron, y a los pocos minutos entraron Jasper y Emmet.

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Encontramos a Bella, bueno ella nos encontró.

-¿pero dónde está?

-La tiene Jacob Black, es la mujer que ha estado jugando con Esme en estos días.

-Entonces, Esme si sabía que era Bella.

-Sí, y hasta yo pensé que ella estaba mal por la ausencia de Bella.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Papá llamo a Alistair Burned, es un viejo amigo. Ahora es el comisionado de la policía de california. Vendrá en una hora.

-¿Se lo dirás a los niños Edward?

-No lo sé. Si esto no funciona, Black se la llevara aún más lejos y estoy casi seguro que no la veremos nunca. Creo que esto solo fue suerte.

-Tienes razón hijo. Ese hombre la ha tenido por mucho tiempo, lo que no entiendo es que papel jugo James en esto. Según teníamos entendido, él traiciono a Black.

-Al parecer lo encontró. Edward, no es por asustarte pero, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

Claro que lo sabía, la vida de mi Angel había sido un infierno en estos años, y es posible que estos dos días, sea de los pocos en los que haya sonreído.

-Sí, lo sé.

Alistair llego a la casa, lo recibimos en la biblioteca, asegurándonos de que nadie nos escuchara.

-Carlaisle, me alegro de verte. La ultima ves que supe de ti fue hace ya un año. Lamento no haber servido de ayuda para encontrar a tu nuera.

-De eso quería hablarte. La encontramos, ella está aquí.

-Pero eso es imposible, toda la fuerza policial tiene su descripción y en cada reunión se les recuerda su cara a los oficiales, ¿Cómo es que ha pasado desapercibida?

-La tiene Jacob Black.

-Black, ese hombre ha sido un dolor de cabeza para el departamento, desde que se estableció hace como tres años. Hace poco de tres días, en el lado este de la ciudad, aparecieron más de cinco cadáveres en un almacén, las cámaras del lugar lo grabaron entrando al lugar pero no salir. Un día después había una orden de arresto para él, pero su abogado se presentó alegando que él estaba en Chicago para cuando eso ocurrió, se corroboro y todo quedo impune. No saben lo que daría por poder entrar a su casa y ver lo que oculta. Se nos parece raro que siempre este vigilada hasta si él no está, sus tres hombres de confianza se quedan. Tenemos informantes que nos dijeron que allí esta su esposa y él nunca la dejan sola o salir sola.

-Bueno, nosotros te daremos la razón para que puedas acceder a la propiedad de Black, y no es su esposa la que cuidan sus hombres. Es a Isabella Macgraff mi nuera.

-¿Cómo saben eso?

-Suerte. Ella se encontró con Esme en la playa, y desde hace dos días ha venido a jugar con ella. Siempre viene con tres hombres, que supongo, son a los que te refieres como, los hombres de confianza de Black.

-Eso es fantástico. Pero debemos tener precaución. ¿Cuándo vendrá Isabella?

-Vendrá mañana, le prometió a los niños que se despedirían de ella.

-Llamare a mis hombres, este lugar estará bien cubierto, pero deben decirle a su familia para que ellos cooperen, sé que si los hombres de Black, ven algo fuera de lugar se marcharan, créanme no es la primera vez que he tratado de acorralarlos y la verdad son astutos y muy desconfiados.

-Que nos recomienda.

-Tiene que dejar que sus hijos la atraigan, que la alejen de la gente de Black, y si no me equivoco, eso será un poco difícil. ¿Ella solo ha tratado con ellos? Verdad, y si a última hora uno de ustedes sale, sé que ella no lo soportara y no queremos que nada se arruine. Lo más recomendable es que todos se marchen antes de que ellos vayan por ella. Nosotros los apresaremos en la casa; pondré a un equipo oculto en la cocina y esta biblioteca, son los lugares de mayor acceso. Pondremos autos en el jardín trasero. ¿Hay alguna forma de llegar allí sin salir a la estancia?

-si, por las escaleras del segundo piso. Están en el balcón de la habitación que ocupa mi hijo Edward.

-Perfecto, mis hombres los llevaran a la estación de policía. Creo que será el lugar más seguro para todos.

-¿Por qué?

-porque tengo muchos buenos y fieles amigos allí. Black, tiene a casi todos comprados en esta ciudad, incluso alguno de sus hombres eran ex policías o ex marines. Es vergonzoso. Lo primero es que hablemos con su hija. El contacto con ella, pasara como normal.

Me quede pensando un momento, esto afectaría directamente a mis niños. Pero sé que ellos estarían felices de que su madre volviera a su lado.

-Está bien, llamare a Esme y Anthony, ellos son los que han tenido contacto con ella, además de Emily.

Llamamos a los niños, al igual que a mama, Rouse, Alice, Alec y jane.

-¿Carlaisle que ocurre?

-Esme, el detective vino ayudarnos, tenemos que escuchar todo lo que él diga, y hacerlo al pie de la letra. Hemos encontrado a Bella.

Un jadeo masivo se extendió por la estancia y Alec se apresuró a encararme.

-¿Dónde está?

-ella, es quien ha estado jugando con Esme.

-Pero hay que tener cuidado. Los niños nos dijeron que ella volverá mañana. La policía, tender una trampa a los hombres que la acompañan, y luego, nosotros nos iremos con ella de aquí.

Dijo Jasper. La verdad, nunca le había escuchado decir algo de manera tan incoherente en mi vida.

-Entonces, ¿mami volverá con nosotros?...

Pregunto Ed, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-…Ella si nos quiere.

-ella siempre los ha querido; pero ahora nosotros debemos salvarla a ella, ¿quieren ayudar a mami?

-SIIIII, lo haremos.

-Bien pero deben llevarla con nosotros, pero sin esos hombres. ¿Creen poder lograrlo?

-Claro papá, Ed y Yo somos fuertes y él me ayudara a patearlo, mientras yo me la llevo.

Todos, a pesar de la tensión, disfrutamos de las ocurrencias de los niños y de sus planes para rescatar a su madre. Mañana, sería otro día, uno hermoso. Mis niños verán a su madre y yo tendré en mis brazos a mi bella y mi alma volverá a mi cuerpo.

* * *

**BELLA**

Llegue a la playa con mis perros guardianes, y tal como el día anterior, la pequeña niña me esperaba y se abalanzo hacia mí.

-Princesa ¿Cómo estas hoy? ¿Y Toni?

Ella no me soltó y se puso a llorar en mis hombros. La abrace más fuerte a mí y le di un gran beso en su pequeña mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes hermosa?

-No te vayas…. quédate con migo.

-No puedo hermosa, tú tienes a tu papi y a tus hermanos, yo te extrañare mucho y te escribiré en cuanto pueda.

Sabía que esa promesa era imposible de cumplir, pero al menos quería que dejara de llorar.

-¿vendrías con migo a ver mi cuarto? Así puedo darte las fotos, papá nos ayudó a imprimirlas, están allí. ¿Vendrás?

Mire hacia Harry que me vigilaba desde una corta distancia, le llame y este de inmediato estuvo a mi lado.

-¿señora?

-¿podría ir con la niña? Es que ella quiere darme las fotos que tomamos ayer.

-será posible si yo la acompaño señora, ya sabe que al señor no le gusta que este sola.

Si lo sabía, al menor descuido yo me iría de su lado.

-¿te importa si Harry va preciosa?

-¿Por qué no puedes ir sola con migo?

-es que el me cuida, es su trabajo.

-yo no te haré daño.

-Harry y yo entraremos y luego, tú y yo iremos a tu cuarto. Si tu abuelo o tu papá lo permiten ¿está bien?

-supongo.

-bien entonces vamos, quiero esas fotos.

La niña entro a la casa y mi perro faldero y yo entramos luego, era hermosa y muy amplia, nos recibió una señora que tenía una gran sonrisa, parecía muy alegre y me beso las mejillas.

-Buenas tardes señora soy la niñera, ¿me recuerda?

-si claro ¿como esta?

-Muy bien les tengo preparado café ¿gustan?

-Yo no tomo, pero Harry sí. ¿Está el abuelo de la niña? Quisiera saber, si Harry yo podríamos subir con ella a su cuarto.

-Usted podría, pero me temo que el señor no.

Mire a Harry y este miro a la amable señora y dijo.

-¿Hay teléfonos o computadoras en la parte superior de la casa?

-No señor los teléfonos están en la parte inferior y las computadoras e la biblioteca.

-Bueno señora, creo que no hay inconveniente entonces. Por favor pórtese bien.

-Gracias Harry, lo haré.

-¿señora…?

-Emily, me llamo, Emily.

-Emily, Toni y Ed, ¿están? Es que, me quiero despedir de ellos.

La niña pareció alegrarse de la pregunta, empezó a dar saltitos a decir.

-Están en la sala del piano. ¿Quieres venir? Ellos también quieren despedirse y Ed quiere conocerte.

-Sí, claro que quiero.

La niña tomo mi mano y me guió por un largo pasillo, al final, había un salón con una gran piano y dos niños sentados en un gran sofá. Me miraron y luego, se miraron entre ellos. Se levantaron del sofá y fueron hasta donde yo estaba agarrado de las manos. Eran idénticos, eran hermosos. Debían ser los hermanos mayores de la niña, ya que eran un poco más altas que ella.

-Hola. ¿Qué están haciendo?

No me respondieron, pero me abrazaron por las piernas y se pusieron a llorar. Note que la pequeña princesa también lloraba, pero ¿Por qué? Me dolía en el alma verlos así. Me senté en el piso y los atraje a mí, empecé a frotar la espalda de todos. Los niños dejaron de llorar unos minutos después, pero aún no se separaban de mí.

-Me dijeron que les gusta el piano, ¿quieren que les toco un poco?

-SIIIII.

-Bueno entonces vamos.

Toque por una media hora, al final, los niños se acercaron y me llenaron de besos. Todo se rompió cuando Harry se acercó y dijo.

-Señora, lo siento, pero debemos irnos. El señor ha regresado antes, viene para acá, dijo que quería verla.

-¿En cuánto tiempo?

-una hora.

-Vamos hermosa, recojamos esas fotos. Por cierto. ¿Cuál es el mayor?

-Somos trillizos, pero no sabemos quién nació primero.

-Mis niños también lo son, yo les puse unos lindos nombres, pero no los he vuelto a ver.

Eso lo dije sin pensar, y al parecer les causo tristeza, ya que sus rostros entristecieron.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos Renee?

-La niña Esme Roussalice, como su abuela y sus tías, ella fue la última en nacer, los niños como sus tíos, su padre y su abuelo, Anthony Jasmmet, quien nació primero y Edward Carlaisle.

-¿Entonces Edward, nació en segundo?

Pregunto Anthony, mirando a su hermano. Se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los otros niños rodaron los ojos.

-Sí.

Trataba, dentro de lo más posible, que nuestra conversación no se escuchara, Harry no podía saber esto ya que estoy segura que se lo diría a Jacob.

-¿Por qué no estas con ellos?

-Me tuve que alejar de ellos para protegerlos, pero los envié con su padre, y sé que el los ama mucho, al igual que sus tíos y sus abuelos.

-Ah

-¿Y su mamá niños?

-Está aquí.

-¿La quieren mucho?, ¿se portan bien con ella?

-Sí.

-Qué tal si buscamos esas fotos. Yo casi me tengo que ir, Jacob vendrá a buscarme.

Nos encaminamos al segundo piso y los niños no se separaban de mí. Llegamos a una habitación pintada de azul, la que supuse, sería la habitación de los niños. Ellos me mostraron todo lo que tenían allí, luego nos dirigimos hasta la habitación de la niña, me pareció curioso que no hubiese maletas hechas.

-Niños ¿Por qué no han hecho sus maletas?

-Es que papá y el abuelo nos dijeron que nos quedaríamos una semana más, así podrían conocerte y nosotros podríamos jugar con tigo.

-Eso es fantástico. ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

-Están en la habitación de papá. Mis tíos y el abuelo están con él. ¿Quieres conocerlos?

-Claro. Pero creo, que si ellos están allí, es porque quieren estar a solas.

-No, para nada. Ellos nos dijeron que cuando tú llegues, te llevemos allí.

-¿Están seguros?

-Sí.

-Bueno entonces vamos, antes de que Harry venga a buscarme.

-Ese hombre nos da miedo.

-A mí también…. Princesa, nunca me has dicho cómo te llamas. Me gusta llamarte princesa, pero no puedo escribir eso en las cartas. El cartero nunca te encontraría.

Le dije, mientras ella abría la puerta con sus pequeñas manos.

-Me pusiste, Esme Roussalice Cullen.

Mi cuerpo se entumeció y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la puerta se abrió y yo estaba estática frente a ella. Todos estaban allí. Jane y Alec llorando aferrados el uno al otro, Esme lloraba aferrada a Carlaisle, Jasper junto a él, Alice con un niño en brazos, Emmet que parecía a punto de llorar y Rossalie con una hermosa niña en su regazo. En el centro del cuarto estaba mi vida, Edward parecía estar llorando. Se apresuró hasta mí y me abrazo yo no emitía palabra alguna. Mis brazos tomaron rumbo propio y me ate a su cintura y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho.

Un llanto de desconsuelo surgió de mi garganta y me fui al piso, llevándome a Edward con migo, parecía no tener fuerzas suficientes. Los niños se aferraron a nosotros y empezaron a llorar. Yo los atraje a mí y Edward hiso lo mismo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero de pronto el sonido de un llamado desde la parte inferior de la casa nos alertó, y a mí, me causo terror.

-TROFEO, YA ESTOY AQUÍ.

-NO, NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO.

Grite en el pecho de Edward, sentí que nos levantaban y vi el rostro de Emmet. Seguido por Carlaisle y Jasper.

-Edward baja y entretenlos, nosotros la sacaremos de aquí.

Entonces reaccione.

-NO, EL LOS MATARA, No lo hagan, déjame ir Emmet. El los matara, los matara.

Edward se acercó y me beso, me miro un segundo a los ojos y dijo.

-Emmet llévatelos, asegúrate de que estén bien. Papá acompáñame.

-EDWARD NO.

Fui llevada por Emmet a una puerta que conducía hasta un jardín, bajamos unas escaleras y me dijo que entrara a uno de los autos que están allí, el chofer puso en marcha el auto y nos alejamos de la casa, seguidos por dos autos más, en lo que supuse iban todos, excepto Carlaisle y Edward.

-No te preocupes hermanita, la casa está llena de policías, no creíamos que Black apareciera, pero ya no tendrá escapatoria.

-Emmet, él les hará daño, debemos volver, por favor.

-No lo haré, hemos estado sin ti mucho tiempo, muchas lágrimas, mucho dolor Bella. Mi hermano apenas y vivía, si no fuera por los niños, el no estaría con nosotros. No me pidas que regrese, porque no lo haré.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Bueno, ?que creen que pase con Edward y Carlaisle ahora?**_

_**Es un gusto escribir para ustedes.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es mía.**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO. 7**

**EDWARD**

Los niños habían hecho un gran trabajo con su madre. Mi Bella seguía igual, mi niña, su olor me lleno cada uno de los espacios de mi corazón, ahora estaba completo. Cuando nos abrazamos sentí su amor, la sentí igual de entregada a mí. Me sentí aliviado de que así fuera, pero cuando escuche la voz de ese hombre llamándola sentí el miedo en su suplica. ¿_Dios cuanto había sufrido mi niña estos años? _maldije una y mil veces a ese perro, por todo el mal causado a ella y a la familia. Mi padre y yo nos dirigimos hasta la estancia y allí con una sonrisa en el rostro estaba él. Mi padre me hiso señas de que dejara que el hablara y así lo hice, la verdad, no garantizaba que me contuviera y si así fuera todo se perdería. Debíamos darle por lo menos veinte minutos a los autos que transportaba a la familia para que ellos no pudieran seguirlos. Al menos hasta que llegaran a su destino.

-Buenos días señores. Señor Black, nos disculpamos, mis nietos han secuestrado a su esposa, pero bajaran en un momento. Ella los tiene encantados en especial a Edward ya que se enteró de que ella también toca el piano.

-Si, mi trofeo es una estrella. Ella ama a los niños, pero no puede tener los propios así que estuve de acuerdo en que viniera a jugar con sus nietos.

_No podía tener hijos, ¿pero que decía?_

_-¿_La señora Renee no puede tener hijos?

-No, la amo, de verdad, pero está seca, yo tenía la esperanza de tener descendientes algún día, pero ella es la elegida, solo con mi trofeo, solo de ella quiero hijos. No saben lo que me costó que me aceptara, tuve que seguirla por todos lados, hasta que al fin la tuve….

Eso me saco de mis casillas, pero mi padre se dio cuenta y me tranquilizo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y apretando fuerte.

-Disculpe señor Black, mi hijo y yo no nos hemos presentado. Él es Edward y yo me llamo Carlaisle.

-Es un placer. Mi esposa está encantada con sus hijos, pero me ha dicho que se marchan hoy.

-Así era, pero mis nietos nos convencieron para pasar aquí una semana más, como le dijimos, su esposa los tiene hechizados.

-Si, a mí, me pasa lo mismo con ti trofeo, ella es única.

-Señor.

Le hablo uno de los hombres, quien traía una cara de preocupación y nos miraba de reojo mientras se acercaba a su jefe _¿A caso sab__í__a lo que pasaba? _Alister nos dijo que eran desconfiados pero no pensé que fueran tan perceptivos.

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

-No lo sabemos señor, pero no hay movimiento en la playa, lo más recomendable es que nos marchemos, hay algo que no está bien.

-De acuerdo…. Nos tenemos que retirar, yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender y mi gente está inquieta. ¿Por favor podría llamar a sus hijos?

Había llegado el momento, los hombres de Alister ya estaban preparados para ello y yo por fin podría decirle a ese maldito lo que tantos minutos tenía atrabancado en la garganta.

-Temo, señor Black, que eso no será posible.

-¿De qué coño está usted hablando?

-Hablo de que mi mujer y mis hijos ya están muy lejos de esta casa, maldito.

-¿QUÉ? DONDE ESTA MI TROFEO.

-Está lejos señor Black, y esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no la toque.

-SEÑOR VÁMONOS.

Se acercó apresurado uno de los hombres y tomo a Black por los codos. Este se soltó y miro al hombre de forma desafiante.

-NO ME IRÉ SIN ELLA PAUL…. RENEE, RENEE, BAJA YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

-YA LE DIJE QUE NO ESTA, MALDITO PERRO. NO VOLVERÁ A TOCAR A MI NIÑA, NUNCA LA TOCARA DE NUEVO.

-¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?

-Yo, soy Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, me la arrebataste, tú y ese maldito de James me la arrebataron, a ella y a mis hijos…

El abrió los ojos y en su mente supe que había una pregunta ¿Hijos? Me encanto hundir el ego del muy maldito.

-…. sí, Jacob Black, cuando mi niña se fue de mi lado estaba embarazada de mis tres hijos, así que me temo que el único seco aquí eres tú. Pero me asegurare de que jamás veas la luz del sol, por cada una de las humillaciones que le hiciste pasar en el pasado y en estos años.

En ese momento los hombres de Black fueron tomados por sorpresa y fueron desarmados, tanto los que estaban dentro de la casa como los que permanecían fuera. Jacob vociferaba y maldecía a todos en especial a mí y a mi padre.

-DÍGANLE A ESA MALDITA, QUE LE IRA MICHO PEOR QUE CUANDO ME DIJO QUE NO PODÍA TENER HIJOS, LA HARE SANGRAR AÚN MAS.

_¿Qué demonios? _Juro por dios que mi alma se volcó y un demonio que habitaba en mi renació. A pesar de que los oficiales trataron de impedirlo, me abalance hasta el maldito, lo golpee una, otra y otra. Quería que muriera allí, en ese lugar.

-Maldito, ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho? ¿Qué?

Seguía golpeándolo y el muy maldito solo reía y dijo.

-La cogí Cullen, la cogí como de seguro nunca lo hiciste, ¿sabes? Goce todas las veces en que se la metía y ella te llamaba pidiendo ayuda y, mientras lo hacía, yo se la volvía a meter más duro y ella volvía a llamarte, como si fueras a parecer, ame cada golpe que le di por infértil.

-MALDITO, ELLA ES UN ANGEL, MALDITO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?

Escuche que me halaban y vi mis puños cubiertos de sangre y Jacob en el suelo, sangrando, apenas podía respirar pero aun así se reía y me miraba, mientras tocia y la sangre salía de su boca.

-Ella…nunca me olvidara…. Cullen…nunca…. más podrás…. Tenerla…..siempre me recordara. No…. Hubo un día en que se entregara a mí, siempre… lloraba cuando yo terminaba o gritara que la ayudara y la odie por eso… Yo la amaba y quería que ella me amara, intente ser amable, pero ella solo volteaba el rostro y se paraba a tocar ese maldito piano. La veía reír cuando tocaba y me daba tanta rabia, sabía que era a ti a quien recordaba. Un día la tome allí, y le dije que tu no la salvarías y no toco por dos meses, tampoco comió, podía cogerla y ella ni siquiera se movía, se quedaba donde yo la tiraba y volvía a disfrutarla hasta que veía la sangre correr por sus piernas y no se quejaba, no imaginas lo que se sentía metérsela por todos lados y ella no dijera tu nombre por primera vez. Después de eso jamás hablo, hasta hace cuatro días cuando encontró a esa niña… NUNCA PODRÁS TENERLA DE NUEVO ELLA ES MÍA, MÍA CULLEN, MÍA.

Los ofíciales lo alejaron mientras él reía y gritaba toda clase de insultos hacia mí. Me puse las manos en mi pecho, mi niña, eso era demasiado. Creí que ella había sufrido, pero, ese maldito la había estado torturando, ¿_Cómo podríamos ayudarla? _Yo la amaba, la amo y esperare. Nunca la dejare sola.

-¿Estás bien hijo?

-No…. papá, ¿Cómo puedo estar bien? Escuchaste a ese perro. Mi ángel, la ha estado torturando, por años.

-Lo se…. lo escuché.

-Carlaisle.

Llamo Alistair a mi padre.

-ya lo tenemos, tan solo por el cargo de secuestro y violación lo podremos tener un largo tiempo tras las rejas. Tenemos que ir a la comisaria, Isabella tiene que declarar e identificar a Black y sus hombres. Sé que no será fácil para ella, pero es mejor así.

* * *

**BELLA**

En un momento y sin pensarlo caí en la cuenta de que era Emmet, él estaba allí, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos, DIOS ES EMMET, él está aquí, estoy junto a mí. En un momento salte a su regazo y me ate a su cuello. Le bese el rostro y lo apreté aún más. El solo me sujetaba muy fuerte y frotaba mi espalda.

-Tranquila hermanita, estoy aquí soy yo ya estas a salvo.

-Emmet, Emmet, por dios Emmet. ¿No es un sueño? Dime que no es un sueño. Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho. Los quiero, los quiero. OH POR DIOS QUE NO SEA UN SUEÑO.

-Vamos Bella, cálmate. Soy yo, aquí estoy.

El auto se detuvo y un hombre de aspecto serio nos sacó del estacionamiento. Emmet aún me cargaba en sus brazos y yo, aún seguía aferrada a él. Entramos a una sala en donde había una mesa, habían colocada barias sillas y un sofá en el extremo. Emmet me dejo con delicadeza en el sofá y luego la puerta se abrió. Esmerald, Rouse y Alice fueron las primeras en entrar. Se abalanzaron hasta mí llenándome de abrazos, Esme lloraba y Rouse y Ales no soltaban mis varazos.

-Oh, hija, estas aquí. No sabes lo que hemos rezado porque estuvieras bien, cada noche pedíamos por ti cielo. Te amomos, te amamos mucho.

-Bella. Perdóname. No supe que hacer, solo me quede allí, debí haber seguido la camioneta, debí haber sido más valiente, lo siento mucho, todo fue mi culpa. Lo siento.

-No fue tu culpa Alice. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Deja de llorar por ello, y las amo, las amo y nunca te he culpado de nada.

-Habíamos perdido las esperanzas Bella. Yo, sentía que no regresarías.

-Rouse, los extrañe.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entonces vi entrar a un joven hermoso junto a una niña con cara de ángel y supe que eran mis hermanos, me levante y los abrace. Dios Alec estaba muy alto y Jane muy hermosa.

-Lo siento Bella, no pude hacer nada, ellos me empujaron yo no te pude defender, yo no pude.

Me decía Alec mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas _cuanto sufrimiento había causado mi desaparición. _Como cuando era niño le tome de la cara dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No mi vida, tú no tienes que cargar con eso, no es tu culpa no es de ninguno de ustedes, solo las cosas se dieron así.

-Te extrañe Bells.

-Me dijo Jane, mientras me abrazaba.

-Yo también los extrañe mucho.

-Bella.

Escuche la voz de Jasper en mis espaldas de inmediato lo abrace, pero detrás de él estaban mis ángeles. Dios mis niños eran hermosos, Toni y Esme de inmediato fueron hasta donde mi pero Edward se quedó dónde estaba, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ven con migo mi amor.

-¿Te volverás a ir?

-No mi amor nunca, nunca los dejare de nuevo.

-Yo te he extrañado, creí que no nos querías, ¿Por qué nos dejaste? Yo quería estar con tigo. Tú te fuiste no nos quisiste, por eso nos dejaste con papá. Él llora mucho, yo lo he visto, no le gusta ver como toco y se pone triste porque se acuerda de ti. No quiero ponerlo triste pero es lo único que me acerca a ti.

Las lágrimas ya rodaban por mi rostro, mi hijo, mi niño.

-Edward, yo te amo, te amo mucho. No hubiese deseado otra cosa en este mundo que estar con ustedes, todo este tiempo lo único que me ha mantenido viva es saber que en algún lugar ustedes estaban con su padre y él los amaba, sabía que los amaría tanto como yo.

-PERO PAPÁ SIEMPRE ESTABA TRISTE, SIEMPRE LLORABA YO LO ESCUCHE. UN DÍA ENTRE A SU CUARTO Y EL ESTABA LEYENDO UN PAPEL Y VEÍA TU FOTO, SIEMPRE DECÍA TU NOMBRE CUANDO LLORABA. TU HICISTE QUE PAPA ESTUVIERA TRISTE, NO TE QUIERO.

En ese momento mi corazón se fracturo, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho y no pude más que llorar. Sentí que me llevaban al sofá y me abrazaban. Jasper pasaba sus manos por mi pelo mientras me decía:

-Tranquila Isabella, ellos han sufrido mucho tu ausencia. Tienes que darle tiempo, es cierto que Edward ha sufrido pero sabemos que ahora aunque no esté aquí está feliz todos los estamos.

-Mi niño Jasper, me odia.

-No te odia, solo es pequeño y está confundido.

-No llores mami.

Voltee y vi a Toni y Esme a mi lado, los senté en mi regazo y ellos me abrazaron. Al otro lado de la habitación, estaba Edward, sentado en una de las cillas mirándonos, nuestros ojos se encontraron pero él rehuyó a mi mirada. Abrace a sus hermanos y me quede observándolo, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y me miraba de reojo, pero no se acercó.

No sabía cómo sentirme, estaba feliz por recuperar a mi familia, pero, sentía que les había causado demasiado daño, todo este tiempo me he perdido de parte importante de su vida y no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarme aquello. Que te golpeen y maltraten de todas las formas posibles se me había hecho menos doloroso que escuchar a mi hijo decirme que no me quería cerca, escuchar la agonía de la familia sus suplicas, su llanto. Eso era demasiado. En ese momento pensé que hubiese sido mejor haber muerto hace ya cinco años.

-Bella. Los niños deben estar cansados, Emmet y Rouse irán por algo de comer. ¿Qué quieres tu hija?

-_nada Esme, no te preocupes._

_-_Cariño, mírame, esta familia está completa ahora que estas y Toni, solo hay que darle su tiempo, lo conozco ese niño es igual a ti, y si no recuerdo mal, no te gusta las sorpresas ni los cambios drásticos, dale tiempo, él te ama y sus hermanos también.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y Esme las limpio con cariño.

-Tranquila, ya nadie te quitara esto.

-¿Y Edward?

-No sabemos nada aun linda, pero sé que estarán bien.

-Moriría si le ocurre algo Esme.

-Ustedes son iguales. Él decía lo mismo, todo el tiempo.

-Lo amo Esme, nunca deje de hacerlo. Siento que este tiempo solo ha incrementado mi amor, a pesar de todo.

Esme sonrio y se fue donde Toni, quien, se había quedado dormido en la silla.

* * *

**EDWARD**

Nos fuimos, y al llegar encontré a la familia en una habitación, Bella tenia a Toni y Esme en su regazo, pero parecía absorta mirando a Edward, quien estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

¿_Pero qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Qué hacía Ed allí?_

Los niños estaban dormidos y Bella al verme se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas. Con ternura coloco a los niños a su lado los cuales estaban. Se acercó a mí y la envolví en mis brazos. Ella alzo la cabeza y yo atrape sus labios, cuanto los extrañaba, seguía siendo igual de dulce. Ella respondió al beso de igual manera que yo, nos quedamos pegados el uno al otro por un largo rato, en silencio, hasta que Alistair entro en la sala, despertando a todos.

-Lo lamento, pero ya es hora Edward.

-Si…. Bella, debes identificar a Jacob, y declarar todo lo ocurrido. Es necesario así no podrá salir de la cárcel y tú estarás a salvo.

-No quiero verlo Edward… ÉL…..ÉL….no quiero verlo…por favor.

-Amor, mírame, él no te vera, estarás a salvo. Pero si no lo haces, saldrá libre en cuanto su abogado llegue. Debemos poner la denuncia y que digas…..que digas a los oficiales todo lo que paso.

-¿Puedo ir con Carlaisle?

-¿No me quieres cerca?

-No quiero que escuches, por favor.

-Bella. Yo te amo y te amare, sea como sea, no tengas miedo.

Ella aparto la vista y mi corazón se encogió, luego hablo casi en un susurro.

-Perdón, yo…. te traicione. No pude evitarlo…. él es muy fuerte, lo siento, te falle, te falle Edward. No quiero que escuches, ya no sirvo para nada, no merezco nada. Te falle de la peor forma, no te merezco. Por favor perdóname, perdóname.

La pena y el dolor que yo sentía no se comparaban con la de niña. Ella se culpaba, me pedía perdón por lo que ese maldito le había hecho.

-Escúchame Isabella, yo no tengo nada que personarte. Sé que me amas ¿me amas pequeña?

-Mucho.

-solo ese maldito, es él que tiene que pedir perdón, tu no, tu no me has fallado nunca, entiéndelo Bella.

-Pero él me….

-¿Te entregaste a el de alguna forma Bella?

-NO, NUNCA, SOLO A TI SOLAMENTE A TI. NI EL NI JAMES, SOLO TÚ NADIE MAS QUE TÚ.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me dices que me fallaste? No me has fallado pequeña. Iré con tigo, estaré tú lado.

-Yo vi cuando el mato a James.

Alistair se acercó y dijo.

-¿Qué?

-James, me tenía, estuve con él durante más de un año, él nos encontró y le disparo en la cabeza…..Bueno Harry lo hiso, pero fue el quien le dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Dónde fue eso?

-En Portugal, allí estuvimos por seis meses.

-¿Declararas mi vida? ¿Lo harás?

-Sí.

-Yo te acompañare.

-Pero….

-No cambiare de opinión, Bella_._

Nos llevaron a otra sala, donde habían preparado una grabadora y el mismo Alister realizo la entrevista. Si dijera que sufrí cada palabra en poco. Durante todo el interrogatorio hasta Alister se le veía el rostro descompuesto en ocasiones, aunque trataba de dar su mejor cara aquel relato era demasiado para todos. Cuando Bella identifico la foto de Jacob y sus hombres Alister pareció saltar en su silla. Él hombre tenía años tras los huesos de Black y Bella le estaba dando casi a todos sus hombres en bandeja de plata. Bella conocía cada uno de los lugares en donde el solía frecuentar ya que según ella siempre que sus hombres de confianza no podían cuidarla ella salía de casa con él aunque no entraba a los lugares.

Al final Alister tenía a más de 50 hombres identificados y 10 lugares en donde ella había estado.

-Señorita Macgraff, podría ver otras fotos y decirme si conoce algunos de los hombres de allí.

Me pareció extraña la petición pero aun así no deje nada. El trajo una carpeta, pero esta tenia fotos de policías ¿Qué era aquello?

-¿Reconoce a alguien?

-Sí. Ella…

Dijo Bella señalando una de las fotos.

-Iba seguido a la casa, Jacob siempre hacia que lo atendiera personalmente. Los recuerdo porque siempre pedía leche con su café y sin azúcar. Se llama Irina. Y estos son Caius, Kevin y Marco. Eran muy amables con migo, aunque Jacob siempre los veía mal cuando lo hacían.

-Estos hombres. Dice que la han visto en la casa de Black.

-Sí. Una vez al mes, aunque Irina estaba en casa dos o tres veces más que los otros.

-Sabes lo que hacían allí.

-Por lo general, hablaban de cargamentos y el patrullaje de la policía. Ellos siempre traían mapas y una especie de planos además de listas y algunos nombres.

Alister se levantó y trajo unos documentos ¿_pero qué es lo que pasaba? Que no se trataba de Black._

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Alister?

-Recuerdas, cuando el hombre de Black se acercó, y le dijo que se fueran.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Los hombres que Bella menciono, se sacaron de la operación, al menos la mayoría. Cuando entro Black uno de mis hombres salió y luego el hombre de Black trato de sacarlo. Esa fue Irina.

-¿Policías corruptos?

-Tu novia Edward, ha desenmascarado a la mayoría de los policías de esta ciudad y son de alto rango todos, solo yo los supero.

-¿Qué? Bella no está segura aquí.

-Tu padre ya se está haciendo cargo. Está preparando el avión ustedes deben regresar a New York lo antes posible, no están a salvo aquí.

En esos momentos un oficial entro.

-Señor, Carlisle Cullen dice que todo está listo.

-Enseguida vamos. Preparen las camionetas en la entrada, toda la familia saldrá. Denali, asegure a todos.

-Así se hará señor.

-¿Edward?

-Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien Bella, vamos a casa cielo, vamos a casa.

-Ya estoy en casa por fin lo estoy.

Bese sus labios y la apreté a mí. Si, ella tenía razón, por fin habíamos llegado a casa.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Gracias a todas por sus mensajes.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. pero la historia es mía.**_

_**Hola….**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo….**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

_**Cap. Anterior…**_

_-Tu novia Edward, ha desenmascarado a la mayoría de los policías de esta ciudad y son de alto rango todos, solo yo los supero._

_-¿Qué? Bella no está segura aquí._

_-Tu padre ya se está haciendo cargo. Está preparando el avión ustedes deben regresar a New York lo antes posible, no están a salvo aquí._

_En esos momentos un oficial entro._

_-Señor, Carlisle Cullen dice que todo está listo._

_-Enseguida vamos. Preparen las camionetas en la entrada, toda la familia saldrá. Denali, asegure a todos._

_-Así se hará señor._

_-¿Edward?_

_-Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien Bella, vamos a casa cielo, vamos a casa._

_-Ya estoy en casa por fin lo estoy._

_Bese sus labios y la apreté a mí. Si, ella tenía razón, por fin habíamos llegado a casa._

* * *

**ENTRE LA SANGRE Y EL AMOR**

**Capitulo. 8**

**EDWARD**

Cinco minutos después de nuestra entrevista con Alistair, nos estaban guiando hasta unas camionetas negras. Llegamos a la pista del aeropuerto en donde mi padre tenía un avión rentado para la familia. En todo el camino Bella estuvo aferrada a mis brazos y en un momento quedo dormida, parecía apacible y hermosa como siempre. Subimos a la nave, me dirigí con ella a la habitación de la nave y la coloque de forma delicada en la cama. Con cuidado de no despertarla me recosté a su lado y me ate a su cintura. La sentí removerse y tensarse, e intuí que no sabía dónde estaba, comprendí su temor y la calme acariciando sus hombros.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí duerme mi amor, descansa.

-Edward.

-¿Si?

-Te amo mucho.

-Y yo a ti Bella.

Bella estaba dormida mientras lo decía, pero mi deseo, era que ella supiese que siempre estaría a su lado. Salí un momento del cuarto para encontrarme con mi familia que se encontraba expectante, bien sabía que amaban a mi ángel y que estaban preocupados por ella.

-¿Cómo está?

Pregunto Emmet. Respondí rápidamente, pues, era la pregunta que veía en los ojos de todos.

-Está dormida, dudo, que despierte en un buen rato. Debe estar muy cansada con tantas emociones en este día.

-Sí, todos estamos agotados, los niños están dormidos. El piloto dijo que faltan unas nueve horas para llegar.

-Edward.

Llamo mi padre mi atención, de inmediato, me dirigí con el hasta el pasillo y me encaro con preocupación.

-¿De verdad está bien?

-No lo sé papá, la verdad tengo terror a todo esto. La amo y no sé cómo ayudarla a partir de este momento. Me encuentro perdido y con el corazón hecho un desastre, esto ha sido demasiado para mí. Sé que ella no nos contara todo. Black…..él dijo cosas que la verdad me afectó. No quiero que ella note eso en mí, no sé…. Si la abrazo y ella me rechaza…..lo odio padre y me odio a mí mismo por no haberla protegido y cuidado como ella merecía.

-No te tortures así hijo. Ella está allí es lo que importa. Todos en la familia la amamos, eso es lo único que tendrá de nosotros de hoy en mas como siempre. Ahora entra y hazle compañía no quiero que despierte sola en esa habitación oscura.

-Gracias papa.

Le dije a mi padre para luego abrazarlo fuerte. Entre y vi que mi ángel estaba inquieta, peleando con algún fantasma.

-No…. No…. No.

-Bella. Tranquila ya paso.

Pero ella empezó a pelear aún más fuerte tratando de soltarse de mis brazos, yo intente contenerla y lo que escuche luego me rompió el corazón. De su garganta salió un ruego agónico mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

-NO, NO, por favor No. Edward, Edward.

En ese momento recordé lo que Black, me había dicho "_No…. Hubo un día en que se entregara a mí, siempre… lloraba cuando yo terminaba o gritara que la ayudaras" _y en ese momento supe lo que ocurría. Ella estaba allí en la oscuridad y creía que el maldito iba por ella. La solté y la vi arrinconarse a un lado de la cama con la pierna atrapadas por sus brazos. Encendí la luz de la pequeña habitación y me acerque con mucho cuidado y antes de tocarla le hable con ternura.

-Ángel, mírame mi amor, estoy aquí. Mírame Bella.

Ella fue levantando la vista le sonreí mientras ella se quedaba allí aun abrazada a ella misma. Se abalanzo hasta mi llevándome a sentarme en el piso, la ate a mí y la sentí temblar y la escuche balbucear de forma nerviosa. "_No es un sueño, No es un sueño, No es un sueño" _Mientras lo hacía se apretaba más a mí. Empecé acariciar su espalda y ella se fue relajando.

-Bella….

Pero ella no respondía.

-…Ángel mírame.

Se apartó un poco y vi sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte. Luego sus ojos se encontraron con los míos esbozo una gran sonrisa que calentó mi corazón, le devolví la sonrisa y luego ella sin esperarlo me beso, me beso como antes mientras sus dedos exploraban mi cabello y lo halaba lentamente. Acaricie su cuello acercándola más a mí, no sé en qué momento mis manos exploraban su piel debajo de su vestido, era igual de suave y firme, _era mi bella era ella._

Me sorprendió que ella se sentara sobre mí de forma sensual y presionara con gran sensualidad mi sexo. Pero no podía hacer algo que la hiciera sentir incomoda, aunque en ese momento mi deseo por ella era igual que la primera y tantas beses en el pasado, la apartara de mi de forma lenta y delicada.

-Bella…hay tiempo ángel.

-Por favor, quiero saber que la última persona en tocarme has sido tú. Borra todo Edward, por favor, lento, lento, hazme el amor, bésame, bésame como antes, lo necesito, te necesito.

-Como desees mi ángel. Seré delicado mi amor, lo juro, no te hare daño Bella. Te amo.

Con caricias suaves que eran como la gloria, ella fue ayudándome a deshacerse de nuestras ropas, la miraba a los ojos mientras acariciaba su piel con las yemas de mis dedos de forma lenta, bese su rostro y sus labios con paciencia. La escuche jadear al sentir mi lengua en su cuello. Me levante del piso con cuidado y la lleve a la cama, allí le bese la línea de sus senos mientras ella seguía jadeando, levanto lentamente sus senos hasta mí y supe lo que deseaba, con ternura fui besando sus pechos hasta encontrar sus pezones. Los lamí con reverencia y calma, ella dejo que escuchara su excitación.

Baje por su abdomen y me coloque en su ombligo, bajando lentamente hasta su sexo. Su olor me enloquecía, pero aun así espere que su cuerpo lo pidiera y así lo hiso, levanto su pelvis hasta mi rostro y entonces lamí sus pliegues húmedos y chupe su clítoris. Succionaba con ternura, mientras ella jadeaba lentamente y decía mi nombre casi en susurro. Finalmente su orgasmo llego y sus jugos se extendieron en mi paladar haciendo que todo mi cuerpo pidiera más de ella, pero eso era algo que debía esperar al menos esos eran mis planes.

-Lléname ángel, por favor hazlo. Edward lléname por favor.

Me posicione entre sus deliciosa piernas "_Dios después de tanto tiempo, aquí la tengo y ella no me rechaza a pesar de todo" _pensé con alegría, el animal erecto estaba listo, ella acerco su pelvis y me rozo provocando que jadeara en su oído.

-Te amo ángel, siempre lo he hecho.

Empecé a adentrarme en ella y observe su rostro buscando en el alguna muestra de dolor pero no lo encontré, era hermosa. Empecé a entrar de forma lenta mientras le besaba el rostro y le susurraba mis sentimientos, cuando finalmente estuve totalmente dentro de ella, abrió los ojos cristalizados y sonrio.

-gracias, gracias ángel, muévete mi amor, hazme el amor lentamente.

Y así lo hice, acariciándola, besándola y hablándole. Al final ella me miro con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos mientras mi nombre en gritos fue sofocado con mis labios. Me vertí en ella pocos segundos más tarde mientras sus sonidos invadían mi cuerpo. Empecé acariciarle el rostro, nuestros ojos no se separaron en ningún momento aunque nuestras respiraciones eran forzadas.

-Te amo.

Me dijo.

-Y yo más mi ángel ¿estás bien?

-Ahora lo estoy.

Bese sus labios y Salí de ella poco a poco. La ate a mi pecho y ella volvió a quedar dormida en mis brazos mientras yo la sujetaba por su cintura, para unos minutos después yo también quedar dormido.

Me desperté con unos pequeños toques en la puerta. Abrí los ojos y encontré a mi ángel dormida en mi pecho. Volví a escuchar el toque y luego la vos de mi padre.

_-Edward, hijo llegamos, los estamos esperando._

_-_Ya vamos papá.

Empecé a despertar a Bella dándole besos en su rostro y ella rio como niña pequeña.

-Mi amor, nos esperan, ya llegamos.

-mmmm.

-Hola dormilona.

-Hola ángel.

-Ya hemos llegado, los demás nos esperan. Te llevare a casa y podrás seguir descansando.

-¿Y los niños?

-Mamá, los está cuidando, no te preocupes.

-Edward….Ed me dijo que no me quería, me conto de tu tristeza….yo lo siento.

-Isabella, ya te dije que no quiero que sigas pidiendo perdón por algo de lo que no tuviste la culpa, ellos te aman, los tres lo hacen, Edward es un buen niño, estarán bien, lo sé.

Ella asintió y yo la ayude a vestirse. Bajamos del avión y nos montamos en los autos. Llegamos a la casa media hora más tarde. Los niños fueron llevados a comer y a dormir a la casa de sus abuelos, mientras yo lleve a mi Bella a la que sería su casa de ahora en más. Sabía que estaba agobiada y prefería que estuviera en un ambiente más íntimo al menos por esta noche a lo que mi padre estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Sí.

-Te preparare algo mientras te das una ducha, Alice te dejo algo de ropa, luego iremos a comprarte más.

Ella me abrazo, era como si de verdad no creyera que yo estaba allí.

-Gracias, lo haré.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Lo que prepares estará bien.

La guié a la habitación y le enseñe el baño. Salí de allí hasta la cocina y empecé a preparar algo de pasta para ambos, cuando ya estaba lista y ponía los platos Bella apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿puedo ayudar?

-No, ya he terminado, ven toma asiento. He preparado pasta.

-Suena bien, ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?

-Tuve que hacerlo, pero he de admitir que la variedad de mis platos no es mucha. Pero se me da bien la pasta.

-Eso veo, se ve, rico.

-Anda comamos si no se enfriara, ¿quieres ver una película luego?

-Eso estaría muy bien.

Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la cena fue silenciosa de parte de ambos, de vez en cuando la veía irse muy lejos en sus pensamientos pero me dije a mi misma que los respetaría. Esperaría hasta que estuviese lista para hablarme y cuando ocurriera yo estaría allí para ella. Al terminar de cenar fuimos a elegir una película, había muchos títulos pero lo que a Bella me atrajo me gusto.

-¿Qué tal esta? Tiene buenos actores y es divertida.

-_¿Tienes un mail?_ Pero si esa película es más vieja que Carlisle.

-No es verdad. Es muy buena y me gusta ¿no la has visto?

-Si hubiese visto una película así ¿crees que Emmet me dejaría en paz por el reto de mi vida?

Ella me miro por un momento, como analizando lo que acababa de decirle, para luego explotar en carcajadas. Todavía seguía riendo cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, me levante a tomarlo pero Bella aún seguía riendo _¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? _

-Hola.

-Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo esta Be….? ¿Es ella quien ríe así?

-Sip, creo que se está burlando de mí.

-_¿Quién es?_

Dijo Bella a lo lejos.

-Emmet.

No me di cuenta en que momento llego a mi lado, pero de inmediato puso el teléfono en altavoz y lo que hizo no me lo espere ni en un millón de años.

-Emm, adivina que película vamos a ver.

Me sorprendí cuando Emmet guardo silencio un momento…solo un momento.

-Dime hermanito, ¿qué mariconada es lo que veras ahora?

-Oye…

-Veremos _¡Tienes un Mail!_

Emmet y Bella se empezaron a burlar a mi costa, y yo no hice más que gruñir. Pero la verdad estaba feliz, ella estaba bromeando, era como si nunca se hubiese ido y ella y Emmet me tomaran el pelo como siempre.

-Ya basta de reírse a mi costa los dos.

-Hermanito admítelo, dejaste de tener bolas hace ya muuuuuuchooo tiempo, en esa casa quien manda es mi hermanita ¿No es así Belli Bu?

-Siiiiii.

Dijo Bella como si fuera una niña.

-A si, ya te demostrare quien es que manda aquí, y con respecto a ti Emmet Cullen, prepárate para mi venganza. Ahora tu….

Dije apuntando hacia Bella.

-….Ve a la cocina por las palomitas.

-Adiós Emm.

-Adiós Belli Bu.

Bella se retiró y yo quite el altavoz, de los que no me di cuenta era que al otro lado de la línea toda la familia escuchaba.

-Edward, por dios ella estaba bromeando.

-Lo sé, se ha portado como si nunca se hubiese ido. Pero eso también me asusta.

-Hijo deja que se desenvuelva, cuando esté lista ella nos dirá todo.

-Lo sé…. tengo que colgar, no quiero dejarla tanto tiempo sola. ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Están bien, pero creo que ninguno dormirá hoy.

-Me lo imagino, denle un beso de mi parte.

-Está bien hijo.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui a la casina, Bella ya venía con un tazón de palomitas y con una gran sonrisa a la cual correspondí. Ver la película fue…. Divertida y traumante para un hombre en verdad, pero verla sonreír hizo que valiera la pena.

-¿Quieres ver otra?

-Y cual veremos, ah ya se Magnolias de Acero, seguro que a Emm le encantara saberlo.

-Te arrepentirás por haber llamado a ese Cullen…

Y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho. Vi en sus ojos un terror repentino, sus músculos se tensaron y fue como si hubiese viajado a miles de kilómetros y toda la tranquilidad de hace un instante desapareció. El caos en mi mente volvió pero debía mantener la calma, así que seguí bromeando.

-…..Tu y EMMET CULLEN sufrirán mi venganza.

Ella me miraba y yo deseaba que reaccionara y gracias a Dios así fue. Su mirada fue cambiando y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Luego dijo:

-Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que planificar muy bien un contraataque, Señor Cullen, ¿sabe? Tengo muy bien descrito sus puntos débiles y dudo que se resista o se dé cuenta de nuestra emboscada.

-Así que me estas amenazando.

Trate de atraparla pero ella salió corriendo como una niña mientras gritaba, la perseguí y logre atraparla en la cocina. La levante hasta mi altura y ella abrazo mi cuello, bajo su rostro y beso mis labios. La senté en la encimera e hice que atara sus piernas a mi cintura, bese su cuello mientras ella gemía en mis oídos _Dios eso era la gloria, _mis manos empezaron a explorar por debajo de su vestido hasta alcanzar sus muslos y recorrerlos con suavidad. Ella tomo posesión de mi cuello y creía que fallecería de placer allí, sus labios, su saliva caliente recorriendo mi piel, sus gemidos, ella era perfecta. Su vestido desapareció segundos después y luego mis ropas, la tome allí, con ternura y paciencia al principio, pero los ruegos de ella hicieron romper el pobre control que tenia de mí mismo.

-Edward, por favor, más rápido más.

-Isabella. Dios.

Y así lo hice, ella se frotaba sobre mí, y yo arremetía con fuerza aun así ella pedía más y más profundo, y yo ya estaba al borde de la locura.

-Edward, Edward.

La escuche llamarme mientras sus paredes me apretaban con tanta fuerza que no lo soporte. Me vacíe en ella abrazándola con fuerza e introduciendo mi rostro entre sus hermosos senos, mientras ahogaba su nombre en su piel.

Cuando había dejado de temblar, la alce para llevarla con migo yo aun dentro de ella. Me senté en el sofá de la sala y empecé acariciar su espalda y dejar besos en sus hombros. Ella levanto la vista, estaba roja, sus labios llenos e hinchados y sus ojos a un con el deseo dibujado en ellos.

-Te amo.

Me dijo.

-Yo te adoro mi ángel.

-Estoy cansada.

-Vamos te llevare a la cama.

Subí con ella en brazos, y como si nunca hubiésemos estado separados, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se aferró a mí, yo bese su cabeza mientras acariciaba y apretaba su cintura. Me sentí aliviado pues la vos de Jacob Black no se había ido de mí hasta ese momento. Ella estaba allí y se había entregado con todo el amor de antes y esta vez sin amparo ni preocupaciones. Con una sonrisa de triunfo y tranquilidad quede dormido atado de la piel de mi ángel.

* * *

_¿Les gusto?_

_Espero que sí. Quiero agradecer a todas por su apoyo, de verdad gracias._

_**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen **_

_**Clon kooks **_

_**Gattu18 **_

_**Marina Cullen 87**_

_**Nadiia16**_

_**carmen cullen93**_

_**constanzalmv **_

_**danyy18 **_

_**lynda cullengh **_

_**marieisahale **_

_**namy33**__**.7393**_

_**sofiarp **_

**_Gracias por su apoyo, les quiero mucho._**

**_xoxoxoxox_**

**_Nos leemos pronto..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Pero la historia me pertenece.**_

_**Hola….**_

_**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo…**_

_**Disfrútenlo**_.

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior….**_

_Cuando había dejado de temblar, la alce para llevarla con migo yo aun dentro de ella. Me senté en el sofá de la sala y empecé acariciar su espalda y dejar besos en sus hombros. Ella levanto la vista, estaba roja, sus labios llenos e hinchados y sus ojos a un con el deseo dibujado en ellos._

_-Te amo._

_Me dijo._

_-Yo te adoro mi ángel._

_-Estoy cansada._

_-Vamos te llevare a la cama._

_Subí con ella en brazos, y como si nunca hubiésemos estado separados, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se aferró a mí, yo bese su cabeza mientras acariciaba y apretaba su cintura. Me sentí aliviado pues la vos de Jacob Black no se había ido de mí hasta ese momento. Ella estaba allí y se había entregado con todo el amor de antes y esta vez sin amparo ni preocupaciones. Con una sonrisa de triunfo y tranquilidad quede dormido atado de la piel de mi ángel._

* * *

_**ENTRE LA SANGRE Y EL AMOR**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

**BELLA**

¿Eres Feliz?

Felicidad, palabra tan simple y a la vez tan compleja. ¿Había sido alguna vez del todo feliz? Si, una vez lo fui. Una vez sentí las caricias más dulces del mundo, vi unos ojos que me decían todo en un segundo con tan solo mirarme, una sonrisa que llenaba mi alma de plena dicha. Una vez me sentí amaba, querida, adorada…sentí paz.

Felicidad.

La verdad, le tenía terror a la palabra, ya una vez la arrebataron de mí de la forma más cruel, pero ¿Cómo iba a decir que sentía otra cosa?, era feliz.

Desperté pasadas las once de la mañana, no recordaba la última vez en la que dormí más de media hora, mi cuerpo se sentía ligero y completo. Al ver a mi lado, descubrí que Edward no se encontraba, en su lugar, había una Rosa y una nota:

_Buenos días amor._

_Estoy en la cocina, en cuanto despiertes búscame._

_Pd. Eres el centro de mi vida._

_Te amo._

_Edward_

Le sonreí a la nota como si fuera el quien me estuviese hablando, note que en la silla frente a la cama, había ropa y calzado, sonreí aún más por saber lo pendiente que él era de mis necesidades, me introduje en la ducha y deje caer el agua tibia sobre mi piel, con la firme certeza de que esta vez, nadie podría venir, sacarme sin permiso de allí. Salí y me vestí, cepille mi cabello y baje. Un suave olor a tostadas se extendía en todo el pacillo que conducía a la cocina; tenía tanta hambre. Cuando me asome en la entrada, vi a Edward de espaldas moviendo algo en la estufa. Era perfecta la imagen. En silencio y despacio, me acerque a él y le abrace por la espalda. Sin decir nada el ato mis brazos aún más a su cuerpo y cerro la hornilla, se volteo y me abrazo con fuerza mirándome a los ojos para luego besarme lentamente.

-Buenos días…

Susurro sobre mis labios.

-… ¿haz dormido bien?

-Muy bien.

Dije sonriendo.

-He preparado el desayuno, ven, tienes que comer.

-Sí, estoy hambrienta. Edward ¿A qué hora llegan los niños? Quiero verlos.

-Todos vendrán a las dos de la tarde, querían dejarte descansar el mayor tiempo posible, pero están ansiosos, he hablado con ellos hace como una hora, más o menos.

Asentí con gran intensidad mientras introducía un pedazo de fruta en mi boca.

-Esta todo delicioso, me hubiese gustado verte aprender a cocinar…..o yo haberte enseñado, tuvo que ser divertido.

-Pues para mí, no lo fue, prácticamente aprendí solo, y siempre que quemaba algo, los niños llamaban a Emmet o a mamá, son unos traidores.

Me reí con ganas al ver su cara, de verdad me había perdido mucho.

-Me he perdido mucho.

-No te preocupes princesa, todo el tiempo lo recuperaras, lo recuperaremos juntos, además me queda mucho por aprender en la cocina.

-Estaré encantada de ensenarte mi amor.

El me sonrio como tantas beses, pero luego no te que sus ojos se pusieron tristes y no me miraba directo a los ojos "_sabía que esto pasaría, siente vergüenza. Ni siquiera puede verme a los ojos" _sentí mis ojos arder, estaba a punto de llorar, él era mi vida entera, no podría soportar mi rechazo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Pregunte con temor. Él se quedó callado por un momento, trato de desviar su mirada de la mia pero al final me miro a los ojos y vi tristeza en ellos_ ¿sería por mi culpa?_ "_siempre es tu culpa Bella, no has hecho más que causarle dolor desde que entraste a su vida" _me dije, respondiendo a mí misma la pregunta planteada.

-Bella yo….cuando estabas dormida, te observe. Estabas tan hermosa, te extrañaba y deseaba verte sentirte…. ¿Qué te paso en la cadera? Yo lo siento por preguntar, pero, tienes una cicatriz y no he podido…. Allí tenías el tatuaje con mi apellido, Bella ¿Qué te paso?

Vi los ojos de Edward cristalizarse, mi cara debía ser de total terror, pues él se paró y me abrazo. Lo recordé todo mientras se lo decía, trayendo con eso el dolor del momento.

Recuerdo…

Había pasado un mes desde que había sido arrastrada por Black y sus hombres, esta demás decir que mi vida era un completo infierno. Una mañana él fue a mi habitación, era raro que estuviese durante en día allí, siempre me tomaba en la oscuridad y me dejaba al terminar tirada en la cama, sin siquiera ver si estaba bien. Ese día entro y dijo que quería que me pusiera un bañador, que casi no tenía tela. Lo hice y subí a la cubierta del yate, ya que él no había permitido que yo bajara a tierra.

-Estas hermosa trofeo, eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida….

Me decía mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura y la manoseaba.

-…..ven siéntate en mí, quiero sentirte….

Me arrastro sentándome en el con mi espalda hacia pegada a su pecho, me exalte cuando sin aviso empujo, haciendo que mi cabeza quedara casi a la altura de mis rodillas.

-… ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Quién diablos es Cullen?...

Mi terror debió ser evidente, el me tiro al piso colocándose sobre mi golpeando mi rostro.

-…Eres una perra ¿Cómo puedes? No llevaras el nombre de nadie en ti ¿entiendes? Eres mia, mia…

Se separó de mí y lo vi acercar unas cuerdas y atar mis manos y mis piernas del mástil y uno de los muebles que allí había.

-…Esto se ira, no lo quiero en ti ¿es a ese Edward a quien llamas? Edward Cullen, te diré una cosa, buscare al maldito, lo buscare y lo matare.

-El murió, murió hace años, el murió.

Dije con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión y lo hiso.

-Eso está mejor, me ha ahorrado el trabajo. Pero si ya no existe no veo porque tengas su nombre con tigo.

En ese momento sentí un ardor insoportable en mi piel, me voltee un poco y lo vi acercar el fuego que calentaba el queso, y seguir dándole calor a su navaja. Arranco la piel de mi cadera y el dolor físico me llevo a perder el conocimiento. Al despertar, no quedaba nada de tinta en mi piel y tenía vendas en ella.

Fin del recuerdo.

Edward, estaba atrapándome entre sus brazos mientras yo lloraba "¿_porque se lo contaste Isabella? No era necesario" _me decía a mí misma, pero la verdad era, que sabía que debía hacerlo. En algún momento debía sacar todos los demonios que llevaba con migo y con Edward a mi lado el dolor siempre era menos.

-Lo siento, debí buscarte más, no te protegí de esos monstruos, te deje, te abandone, nunca me lo perdonare, nunca.

En esos momento me di cuenta que Edward estaba bañado en lágrimas.

-NO, NO, no fue tu culpa, de ninguno. No llores, sabes que nunca lo he soportado, por favor, hiciste lo que te fue posible, yo dure casi seis meses en un yate en alta mar, nadie pudo adivinar que estaba allí, luego llegue a esa casa y solo hace un mes Salí por primera vez. No tienes la culpa Angel, no la tienes.

-Lo que más me duele, es saber que por mi culpa él te hiciera daño Bella…él nos dijo muchas cosas, las grito en realidad cuando lo arrestaron, tenía miedo de que no quisiera ser tocada por mí, que me rechazaras, eso no lo soportaría.

-Nunca haría eso, ese hombre, nunca entendió que no te borraría de mí nunca, cada cosa que hacía, cada golpe, cada vez que….él nunca entendió, que no solo mi cuerpo te pertenecía, mi alma y mi corazón siempre fueron tuyos y ese era el problema. Él nunca pudo llegar a mí, yo siempre pensaba en ti, me ayudaste, tu recuerdo, tus caricias, siempre en mi piel, siempre en mis labios. El causaba dolor, sí, pero tú solo recuerdo lo curaba, me curabas Edward, eres la única razón por la que sigo con vida…yo tengo que disculparme. Llego un momento en que mi mente ya no pudo más yo…

Con cuidado me quite las mangas de mi suéter y le mostré las cicatrices casi imperceptibles que tenía en forma de línea en mis brazos hasta mi muñeca. Edward las contemplo con el rostro totalmente contraído de dolor, y una lagrima solitaria rodo por sus ojos.

-…..lo siento, yo….pensé….un día él llevo un periódico, me dijo que lo leyera. Había un artículo que anunciaba la muerte de Edward Cullen, yo creí…tu no existías, me olvide de todo, solo quería tenerte cerca y eso ya no era posible, sentí que moría con tigo. Me encerré en el baño y….El tiro la puerta cuando no le respondí y me llevo a un hospital. Luego me dijo que lo perdonara, que no era cierto después de que yo le dije que no importaba si estaba viva que yo lo volvería a intentar. Él había pagado para que le imprimieran ese titular, creía que yo me olvidaría de ti, como si eso fuera posible.

-Casi te perdí.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Ya no te disculpes más, ya basta…. Quiero que vayamos al hospital Bella. Quiero saber si te encuentras bien, estas muy delgada y más pálida. Además….Black dijo que….no pudiste tener sus hijos.

-Eso es gracias a James.

-¿Qué?

-Él me dijo que no deseaba hijos entre ambos, y aunque nunca me toco de esa forma, me hiso poner el aparato. Le dije a Black que era estéril, que James lo había intentado pero que no funciono, sé que un bebe no tendría nada de culpa de quien fuese su padre, pero no quería traer al mundo a un niño para que sufriera al lado de ese monstruo o peor que lo llegara a convertir en lo que él era.

-Carlisle quiere verte, saber si todo está bien.

-Lo haremos, todo por verte más tranquilo.

-También quiero pedirte un favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-Quiero que veas a un Psicólogo amigo nuestro, sé que todo lo que te ha ocurrido es muy difícil, pero papá y yo concordamos que entre, más rápido lo enfrentemos mejor será para ti. Yo estaré con tigo, no te dejare sola, nunca lo hare.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que desees, lo tendrás sin duda.

-Quiero tocar, digo, quiero estudiar….quiero estudiar música. No sé si es tarde, me debo eso, ella me ayudó mucho todo este tiempo. Quiero… que forme parte importante en mi vida, y quiero que estén orgullosos de mi….acepto ir donde vuestro amigo, quiero que estés con migo, ya no te apartare. Solo debes prometer que tú también lo harás. Ambos lo necesitamos.

-Yo haré lo que gustes y no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte tan dispuesta avanzar, sin dudas yo estaré allí, con tigo, siempre. Y debes saber que yo ya estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres la mujer más hermosa, valiente, fuerte y de buen corazón que he conocido, te amé por eso, desde que te conocí, tu eres mi vida. Me faltaba algo y en ti lo encontré.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

El timbre de la casa sonó, y el rostro de Edward se ilumino.

-Creo que ya están aquí.

Salte de la silla y corrí hasta la puerta, abrí y allí estaban mis amores. Toni y Esme se abrazaron a mí con prisa y yo hice lo mismo con ellos, Ed en cambio corrió hasta su papá y él lo abrazo.

-Mami, te extrañamos mucho.

Me dijo mi niña mientras ataba mi cuello con sus pequeñas manitos.

-Esme quería salir más temprano, pero la abuela le dijo que debíamos dejar que descansaras ¿ya descansaste mami? Porque yo quiero mostrarte un montón de cosas y que toques con migo, ah y que vengas con migo al colegio. Quiero que los niños vean a mi mamá, ah iremos al parque y veras a Ed jugar fútbol es muy bueno.

Me dijo Toni casi sin respirar.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.

-Hasta que nos dejes de nuevo.

Dijo Ed con vos dura desde los brazos de su padre y fue como un puñal clavado directo en mi corazón.

-EDWARD, tu madre no los dejo nunca, no les abandono.

-Está bien Edward.

-No, No está bien, él debe entender que te está lastimando al decirte esas cosas.

Todos vieron como Ed escurrirse de los brazos de su padre, y corrió a la segunda planta. Pude ver lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos y eso me dolió.

-Mami, ¿Ed te pone triste?

-No mi amor, el solo está un poco molesto es todo.

-Pero él te quiere mucho, igual que Toni y yo.

-Y yo los adoro igual.

Escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y al levantar la vista encontré a Emmet, Jasper, Alec. Jane, Rouse, Esme, Alice y Carlisle mirándome con una gran sonrisa, les sonreí y estos se acercaron a saludarme.

-¿quién es esta hermosura?

-Bella te presento a Peter, es mi hijo, tiene cuatro años.

Me dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, era un niño con grandes ojos azules y el pelo negro, se parecía mucho a Jasper y sonreía igual que él, le abrí los brazos y el de inmediato se abalanzo hasta mí, era un niño muy dulce y alegre. Mis hijos estaban correteando alrededor nuestro y él se bajó de mí y fue tras de ellos. Vi a Rouse y Emmet con una niña hermosa ojos verdes como su padre y cabello largo y rubio que solo igualaba la belleza del de su madre, era la viva imagen de Rouse pero sonreía igual que su padre.

-Bella esta es Charlotte Mary, tiene cuatro años, mira nena esta es la tía Bella.

-¿Belli Bu?

Dijo la niña mientras sonreía y todos los presentes nos reímos.

-Si mi amor, tita Belli Bu.

-Yo te chelo mucho.

Me puse la mano en el pecho y le bese lo cachetes rosa.

-Yo también te quiero nena. Heres hermosa.

-¿Cómo mami?

-Si, como mami.

A ella le complació la respuesta pues esbozo la más infantil sonrisa, que solo había visto en los labios de su padre.

-Bueno….

Dijo Esme llamando la atención de todos.

-…será mejor que nos vallamos o perderemos la reservación.

-¿saldremos?

-sí, mamá no creyó conveniente que les diera pasta de almuerzo a todos, así que reservo en un restaurante para que todos almorcemos allí, además las chicas y ella te quieren acompañar a comprar ropa y todo lo que te haga falta.

-¿De veras?

-A si es hija, no le hemos dicho a Alice.

-¿Que no me han dicho?

Dijo Alice entrando a la habitación con Peter en brazos.

-Que iremos a ayudar Bella a comprar todo lo que le haga falta.

-Pero que irresponsables son, acaso no saben que a las tiendas solo les falta siete horas para cerrar y eso sin contar que tendremos que detenernos para almorzar.

-No exageres Alice, tiempo hay de sobra, ahora vamos.

-Yo iré por Ed, mientras Busquen sus abrigos.

Dijo Edward mientras se retiraba.

-¿Sabias? Estoy emocionada…

Me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba.

-…es la primera vez en muchos años que toda la familia saldrá, somos como un mito en esta ciudad. La familia, y no completa solo se presenta en la gala del hospital cada año, pero siempre faltaba Edward y los niños.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes Bella ya te lo hemos dicho, estoy feliz porque al fin, todos estamos juntos, esta familia es un todo y si falta alguien todos lo sufrimos. Está de más decirte, que estamos muy felices de que estés aquí.

-Yo lo estoy más.

Ed y Edward bajaron y de inmediato nos encaminamos al Park Lane Hotel New York, mi confusión era obvia pero pronto Edward despejo mis dudas.

-A Esme le gusta aquí, aunque esta todo blanco tiene una vista excelente de central park, siempre alquila una de las habitaciones por si tiene cualquier percance con los niños, además de que son muy discretos.

-¿percance?

Edward se rio ligeramente.

-Una vez, los niños pidieron helado de postre, cuando terminaron todas sus ropas estaban cubiertas de chocolate, así que tuvieron que andar por la calle con los niños llenos de helado hasta encontrar una tienda y comprarles ropa. Por eso siempre viene aquí, solo hace la reserva y ellos le ponen una habitación automáticamente.

Me reí por la historia, de verdad Esme era única.

Cuando entramos al hotel, todo el mundo se quedó observándonos. La verdad es que atraíamos la atención, éramos catorce personas, llegando en diferentes clases de autos todos lujosos, el anfitrión nos recibió y de inmediato nos condujo a la mesa. Me reí al ver que Carlaisle le entregaba una maleta negra y luego este le daba una tarjeta. Edward me miro como diciendo _"te dije" _me reí por lo bajo y seguí a los demás. El lugar era fabuloso y la comida inigualable, comimos de forma amena mientras conversábamos y reíamos a carcajadas de las ocurrencia de los niños….. y Emmet. Cuando terminamos, las mujeres me arrastraron a las tiendas, creí que vaciarían el lugar en donde entramos, al parecer Esme les aviso que iríamos, pues desde que entramos ellos pusieron el letrero de "cerrado" cuatro horas más tarde y bajo las protestas de Alice, salimos de la tienda con más de veinte bolsas, de las cuales no veía la hora ni el lugar en donde las usaría. Nos reunimos nuevamente en el hotel y cenamos allí antes de volver a casa, los niños se habían quedado dormidos en el camino y lo tuvimos que llevar cargando hasta las habitaciones con la ayuda de Jasper y Alec.

-Que tengan buenas noches hijos.

-Buenas noches mamá.

Todos se marcharon con la promesa de volver pronto, Carlisle me esperaba al día siguiente me esperaba en el hospital para hacerme la revisión, no podía negar que me sentía nerviosa, sabía que debía estar anemica, pues no comía bien hacía ya mucho tiempo pero esperaba que todo tuviese solución. Al cerrar la puerta, Edward sujeto mi cintura por detrás, apretándome fuerte a él mientras dejaba besos tiernos en mi cuello.

-¿Cansada?

-Ha sido un día agotador, pero quiero ver a los niños…a Ed.

-Ven vamos.

Tomo mi mano y subió las escaleras con migo, me sentía nerviosa, pero era comprensible.

-¿Me dejarías entrar sola?

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, Lo estoy.

El asintió, yo abrí la puerta poco a poco, Ed estaba despierto con las sabanas hasta la barbilla. Sus ojitos verdes hermosos me miraban con intensidad, que hermoso era.

-Hola, ¿no puedes dormir?

El negó con la cabeza y subió un poco más las sabanas.

-Te leo algo…

El negó con la cabeza y apretó las sabanas aún más a él.

-…Edward….quiero que sepas, que te amo, te amo mucho, recuerdo que cuando naciste, cuando tú y tus hermanos nacieron, estaba muy asustada, pero cuando los vi todos mis miedos se fueron, eran hermosos. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos a casa yo trataba de cuidarlos, pero cuando Esme se dormía Toni se despertaba, tu, en cambio, te quedabas tranquilos y cuando yo dormía jugabas con mi cabello. Nunca llorabas y te gustaba dormir a mi lado.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

¿Qué le contestaba? Era un niño pero no podía mentirle, nunca lo haría.

-¿Ves esos hombres malos de la tele? Yo estaba con un hombre de esos malos, él no quería que se quedaran donde vivíamos, así que yo le hice prometer que los dejaría con su papá y yo en cambio….me quedaría donde vivía….

Vi a Toni acercarse lentamente en la cama y mirarme fijamente estaba muy pendiente de lo que decía.

-…Luego el me llevo muy lejos, pero aun así nunca deje de amarlos, a tu padre y a tus hermanos y por supuesto a ti.

-¿Por qué no regresaste?

-¿Recuerdas los hombres malos que estaban con migo en la casa de la playa?

-Sí, esos hombres nos daban miedo.

-Bueno, su trabajo era que yo no escapara, por eso siempre estaban cerca de mí y por eso yo les tenía miedo.

-Pero papá y abuelo derrotaron a los hombres malos, eso quiere decir que ya no tienes que volver con ellos.

-Si mi amor, ya no tengo que volver con ellos.

El me miro y de sus ojos broto una hermosa lagrima, me acerque a él, me quería fundir en su pequeño cuerpo, pero debía ser el que me aceptara, no lo forzaría, lo amaba y esperaría, pase mis dedos por sus mejillas y lo mire con ternura sus pequeños ojos verdes se juntaron con los míos y fue entonces que se abalanzo hasta mí.

-Lo siento, no te odio, te quiero mucho, mucho, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir mamá, prométeme que no te iras.

Lágrimas de felicidad se derramaban por mis mejillas mientras besaba su cabecita y lo ataba más fuerte a mí.

-Lo prometo, lo prometo. Te amo, te amo mucho. Nunca te dejare Edward, nunca los dejare, ustedes son mi vida, son mi todo.

Lo senté en mi regazo mientras él se aferraba a mí, en un momento lo sentí relajado y al mirar hasta el, vi que se había quedado dormido, lo recosté y cubrí su cuerpo con las sabanas. Cuando voltee hasta la entrada del cuarto pude ver a Edward recostado del marco de la puerta, me esbozo una gran sonrisa la cual devolví con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Luego de esto pasamos por las habitaciones de Esme y Toni, les bese hermosas cabezas y les desee buenas noches. Al llegar a la habitación me sentía ligera, liberada mi corazón estaba pleno lleno de amor de todas esas personas que tenían a mi alrededor, me amaban y los amaban. Tendría tiempo para estar con todos ya nunca me separaría de ellos, nunca. En un silencio cómodo Edward y yo nos arreglamos para acostarnos, nos dábamos miradas de complicidad y amor muy a menudo, lo amaba y el a mí.

¿Era feliz?

La respuesta era Si, lo era.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Gracias a todas por su apoyo.**_

_**Alice V Greene Masen Cullen**_

_**Clon kooks**_

_**maleja twihatd**_

_**Gattu18**_

_**Marina Cullen 87**_

_**Nadiia16**_

_**OrianaDv**_

_**carmen cullen93**_

_**constanzalmv**_

_**covaric**_

_**danyy18**_

_**lynda cullengh**_

_**marieisahale**_

_**namy33**_

_**Jess Acevedo**_

_**nelithaa-bella**__**.7393**_

_**sofiarp**_

_**Gracias a todas les quiero mucho.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a la extraordinaria S.M. pero la historia me pertenece.**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia.**

* * *

**ENTRE LA SANGRE Y EL AMOR**

**Capítulo 10.**

**EDWARD**

Eran ya las diez de la mañana Bella estaba sentada junto a mí en el hospital a la espera de que mi padre nos diga que pasemos a consulta, ella se veía un poco nerviosa, se estrujaba las manos y su cabeza estaba un poco gacha.

-Bella….

Digo y ella levanta la mirada la note alterada y un poco temerosa, pero aun así me sonríe.

-… ¿estás bien mi ángel?

-Sí. Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que algo puede salir mal. Tengo miedo.

La atraje hasta mí abrazándola. La verdad, yo también tenía miedo de que algo estuviera mal, pero eso habría que verlo con las pruebas que mi padre le envió hacer muy temprano ese día.

-No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien, yo estoy con tigo y es papá quien te vera.

-Sí, lo sé, sé que no tengo que temer ya ustedes me protegerán.

Sonreí, al escuchar su determinación, era más como si se estuviese convenciendo a sí misma. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi padre con una gran sonrisa dirigida a nosotros. Entramos en su consulta y nos sentamos.

-Bien…

Empezó a decir.

-….Todas las pruebas han salido bien, tienes un poco de anemia Bella pero no es algo que no se pueda corregir con un cambio en la dieta y algunas vitaminas. Por lo demás todo está perfecto.

-Ves.

Le dije, apretando sus hombros y ella sonrio.

-¿Carlisle?

-Sí.

-Yo, quiero quitarme…..eh….el….el _aparato, _no lo quiero en mí.

-¿Quieres quitarte el aparato?

-Sí, ¿me podrías darme otro método? Solo no quiero tenerlo con migo.

-Sí, podemos quitarlo ahora si quiero.

Dijo mi padre mirándome y yo asentí en agradecimiento. Bien sabía lo que ella quería, lo que representaba que _eso _estuviera dentro de ella.

-Sí, Si quiero.

Mi padre me pidió salir de la consulta para extraer el aparato, espere paciente y a los pocos minutos volví a entrar, ella parecía un tanto más tranquila. Luego de despedirnos de él y nos dirigimos al consultorio de Nahuel Giobon, un viejo amigo de mi padre y Psiquiatra. Al llegar de inmediato nos anunciaron y nos hicieron pasar.

-Buenas días, Edward, señorita Macgraff, es un placer conocerla.

-Gracias igual.

-Bueno, díganme ¿Qué los trae a mi consulta?

-No sé si mi padre le ha comentado…..el caso es que Isabella fue secuestrada hace ya unos cinco años, hasta hace tres días, está de vuelta con nosotros. Papa y yo hemos pensado que le haría bien hablar con alguien que nos pueda ayudar, le he prometido que yo también vendré a consulta.

Explique, lo más claro que podía. Él se quedó allí escuchando cada palabra.

-Bueno, me alegra escuchar las ganas que tienen de salir delante de esto, en este caso los consultare por separado y luego de poco tiempo los juntare en una sesión por mes. Sería recomendable que también trajeras a los niños Edward, ellos también han sufrido todo esto, son pequeños y es posible que no entiendan, porque de la ausencia de su madre. Yo no sería quien los tratara pero la doctora Charlotte Thomson es una es una gran psiquiatra infantil…

Vi los ojos de Bella humedecerse un poco, no había dicho nada en todo el rato y eso me tenía un poco tenso.

-Isabella…

Dijo Nahuel, le agradeci en silencio. Bella levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos.

-…La propuesta que le hecho a Ti y a Edward acerca de los niños no significa que tengan algo mal o que no sean del todo felices, si no, que le podremos ayudar para que tanto ellos como tú se adapten mejor a la nueva condición. Ella ya tiene una rutina a la cual tú tendrás que adaptarte y ellos tendrán que adaptarse a que tú formes parte de ella.

Dijo, y hasta ese momento entendí el porqué de su silencio, ella asintió y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Ay estuve más que seguro que traerla fue la mejor, ella estaría en buenas manos, unas muy perceptivas y humanas. Allí deje que mis murallas bajaran y me relaje un poco más.

Salimos de la consulta después de haber constatado las citas y los horarios. Nos dirigimos a la casa de mis padres en donde estaban todos ya reunidos Emily había ido hasta allá con los niños pues la fiesta de fin de año del hospital y esta vez toda la familia asistiría. Llegamos y nos encontramos con un estrepitoso ruido de parte de la garganta sonora de Alice.

-HASTA AHORA LLEGAN, vamos Bella, nos tomaran las medida, Peter es un genio nos ayudara a buscar los modelos para los vestidos de noche y los trajes. EDWARD ve con papá Vladimir esta con ellos les tomara las medidas para sus trajes.

Y me quede pasmado en la entrada viendo como Alice se alejaba arrastrando a Bella a través del corredor. _Vladimir _pensé y se me puso la piel de gallina aun así avance hasta mi sepulcro.

-Oh Edward…

Me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su corazón y la otra en su frente.

-… Juro por Dios que cada vez que te veo este más guapo. Ven aquí, hermoso te tomare tus medidas.

-Oye era mi turno, el acaba de llegar.

Dijo Emmett como protesta.

-Él tiene razón Vladimir, es su turno. Además, a él le encanta cuando le tomas las medidas de la sintura, incluso ha dicho que tienes los brazos más fuertes y suaves que ha sentido en su vida. ¿No es así Emmett?

-Me las pagaras Edward, lo juro que lo harás.

-Oye Vla. ¿Sabías que Edward tiene una de tus fotos enmarcada en su casa? Dice que tu rostro es digno de ser exhibido en la capilla Sixtina, que pareces un ángel.

-¿En serio? En ese caso, ten…

Me dijo extendiéndome una pequeña foto de bolcillo en la que estaba lanzando un beso con las manos. Mire a Emmett con tanta furia que creí que lo partiría en dos _Me la pagaras _pensé y no tuve otra opción que tomar la foto, al otro lado de la habitación estaba mi padre con las manos en la boca y su cuerpo temblaba. Jasper fue menos tímido y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Pero que hermosa risa Jazz, ay por Dios, estos hombres me mataran. Como quisiera llevármelos a todos a mi casa, los mimaría mucho.

Le dijo Vladimir al voltear hasta el, y de inmediato la risa se detuvo. Al cabo de una hora terminamos la tortura y Vladimir se marchó luego de besarnos a todos en la mejilla.

-La verdad no sé qué es lo que está pensando Alice al contratar a ese sujeto. Les juro que si fuera más grande y fuerte, nos hubiese violado a todos en ese mismo salón.

Dijo mi padre y todos nos reímos, cada uno con una copa en mano. Escuchamos el ruido de tacones en el piso y nos percatamos de que las mujeres estaban en camino.

-Hola.

Dije entusiasmado al ver a Bella y los niños entrando a la habitación.

-Alice dice que nos espera a todos en la terraza, y Esme dijo que le diga a Emmett que hay pastel.

Dijo Jane con una hermosa sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella por detrás, lo cual me hiso sonreír, nada había cambiado con Jane y Alec, en sus corazones ellos aun amaban a Bella y lo demostraban con pequeñas caricias y miradas clandestinas.

Emmett salió a toda prisa y después lo seguimos los demás. Los niños se fueron hasta el jardín a jugar y los adultos se quedaron en las sillas de la amplia terraza.

-Bien…

Dijo Alice con unas palmaditas en el aire.

-…. La fiesta será en tres dos días, todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver toda la familia aparecer, es por esa rozón que iremos combinados, los hombres llevaran trajes negros y sus corbatas estarán en combinación con el vestido de sus pareja, al igual que los niños.

La idea general de Alice era montar una especie de presentación familiar, lo cual me hiso pensar. Bella era mi vida, mi todo y no llegaría a ese lugar presentándola como la madre de los niños o mi novia. Ya era tarde para que fuera mi esposa pero por lo menos podría mostrarle al mundo a mi prometida.

-Alece, ¿puedo hablar con tigo un momento?

-Claro, ven vamos a la cocina, iré por los jugos para ayudar a Emily.

-bien….

Dije cuando llegamos.

-….. Quiero pedirle a Bella que sea mi esposa.

-Y quieres que te ayude a planearlo.

-Sí.

-Excelente. Sabía que no tardarías esta vez. Te recomiendo que sea algo sencillo y muy romántico. Algo que a ella le guste y que no se le olvide nunca. Trata de que sea un lugar abierto para que ella esté segura de la libertad que le ofreces. Ya tienes el anillo así que no te será difícil. ¿Qué opinas?

-Es muy buena idea, pero ¿en qué lugar? Mira que es invierno y un parque no sería una opción.

-¿Qué tal el invernadero? Ya sé que es un lugar cerrado pero el contraste que hay entre el exterior y el interior es maravilloso. Puedo organizar todo de forma que quepa una mesa y velas alrededor con pequeñas luces de colores hermosos en el exterior que iluminarias la nieve de forma tenue y cálida, sería casi mágica, así dará la impresión de que todo está conectado y en el interior pondremos las velas en la mesa y unas pequeñas en el camino.

-Me parece genial.

-Bueno, yo me encargo de Bella. ¿Mañana?

-Si no quiero esperar más, además quiero presentarla como mi prometida. Lo que quisiera es que fuera mi esposa, pero por ahora eso estará bien.

-Bien hermanito, le pediré ayuda a los demás para arreglar todo. Tú, lleva a Bella y a los niños a un lugar bonito a comer, ya inventare algo para ir a recogerla mañana en la tarde.

-Bien, aunque no sé cómo la convencerás.

-Tu, has lo tuyo, yo hare mi parte.

-Ok.

Salí de la casina y me dirigí a la terraza, Bella estaba hablando muy animada con Esme, cuando se percató de mi presencia volteo a verme y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Le estire la mano y ella sin bacilar, se levantó y la tomo. La guie a través de la casa, hasta el tercer piso, llegando hasta mi antigua habitación junto al estudio. En silencio, recorrió el lugar mirando todo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es…bueno era mi cuarto. Esme no lo ha cambiado, viví aquí hasta que cumplí quince años luego nos mudamos a Inglaterra y allá ingrese a la universidad.

-Es muy linda…me hubiese gustado conocerte entonces, aunque no creo que te hubieses fijado de una flacucha pecosa de diez años que apenas se le notaba el cuerpo y que no sabía cómo cargar con todo el cabello que tenía en la cabeza.

Me dijo y no tuve más que echarme a reír.

-Estoy seguro de que eras muy linda y me gusta tu cabello….

Le dije acercándome a ella y tocándole el pelo con delicadeza. Me hacer que y bese su cuello de manera lenta.

-… también tu piel un poco pecosa, es hermosa…

Le seguí besando con lentitud hasta que alcance sus labios llenos y deliciosos. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de su boca.

-…. Estoy seguro de que te hubiese amado entonces tanto como te amo ahora.

-No es cierto, debiste ser tan hermoso como ahora, pero aún más tierno. No creo, que con la cantidad de chicas tipo modelo que había detrás de ti, te hubieses fijado en mí.

-Bella, yo te amo, te amo con todo mí ser y no solo es por lo hermosa que eres físicamente. Es por lo que eres, eres más hermosa aquí….

Le dije mientras posaba mi mano sobre su corazón.

-…Eres pura en todos los sentidos, me hubiese sentido muy alagado de que posaras los ojos en mi entonces. Además….

Dije dirigiéndome a una de las estanterías y sacando un álbum antiguo.

-….Yo también era un niño flaco, pecoso y con unos enormes frenos.

-Oh dios es cierto….

Dijo al ver la foto de mi anuario de la secundaria.

-….Pero tú ahora… ¿Cuándo pasaste a ser un galán de telenovelas?

Me reí por sus ocurrencias.

-Fue Alice, cuando llegamos a Londres había una chica de la cual quede como loco, Sahara y su hermano Quill eran los populares de la escuela, estaba ya en mi último año. El caso era que no me daba la hora, así que Alice me hiso un "_cambio radical_" la chica empezó a seguirme por todos lados, no tenía idea de quien era. Entonces descubrí que no era como yo pensaba….digamos que era hueca.

-oh. Me hubiese gustado disfrutar de todo eso. Recuerdo que cuando Charlie vivía, me llevaba a la escuela y cada vez que los niños lo veían salían corriendo. Era un hombre grande y fuerte y jamás le sonreía a nadie que no fuéramos a mama y a mí, nunca se me acerco nadie. Le tenían pavor a mi papa.

Lo dijo sonriendo pero aun así sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Me hubieses dado terror mirarlo de frente y cuando se enterara de que me llevaría a su niña con migo de seguro y me mataba.

Dije simulando un escalofrío y logre mi cometido pues ella empezó a reír muy fuerte.

-Mami, Mami, Mami.

Escuche la vos de Esme y en unos segundos entro como un remolino a la habitación lañándose sobre Isabella, la cual estaba de espaldas en la cama aun riéndose.

-Mami, Ed y Toni tienen un gusano, ven, ven, es muy bonito y tiene colores. Tía Dice que será una linda mariposa.

-Anja, vamos, ¿Quiero ver el lindo gusano?

-Si mami un lindo gusano.

-Vamos hermosas princesas, veremos ese…gusano.

-Sí, ven mami.

Salimos con Esme casi arrastrando a mi ángel, al llegar al jardín, los niños estaban muy entusiasmados con la nueva mascota, Bella estaba sonriendo mientras se tiraba en la grama con ellos. Era impresionante verla allí, riendo y acariciando a los niños los cuales no tardaron en centrarse sobre ella.

-Esta feliz.

Me dijo Emmett, mientras se paraba a mi lado y por primera vez le vi un rostro totalmente serio, lo cual me preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Alistair llamo a Carlisle ayer. Black será procesado en los primeros después de las fiestas el 14 de enero….Bella fue llamada a testificar….ella no estará lista para verlo de nuevo, nunca lo estará y me preocupa de que él pueda hacerle daño de nuevo hermano. Ella es importante para mí, para todos en la familia, odio que tenga que pasar por esto. Papá está haciendo lo posible para que ella no tenga que asistir. Alistair dijo que con el testimonio bastaba pero que en el caso de James es distinto, pero con la identificación de los policías ella puede ser un testigo avalado por la corte y no tendrá que ir allí. Pero también nos dijo que el abogado de Black está investigando a Isabella, al parecer la quieren poner como una….una de las mujeres de Black que solo quiere salir del problema. Los policías que ella ha identificado han dicho que ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría. La quieren implicar y si lo logran ella ira a prisión.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ¿Qué esto nunca acabaría? Dios, ella no podía pasar por eso.

-No.

-lo siento Edward, papá está haciendo todo lo posible para que no ocurra.

-Porque no me la habían dicho.

-Papá y yo coincidimos que era mejor dejarlos eses días tranquilos, se lo merecían y no creo que tengas la cabeza para lidiar con esos idiotas sin mandarlos al infierno. Además seguro me hacen más caso a mí que a ti después de todo yo soy más guapo.

Y ay esta Emmett de vuelta.

-Gracias hermano, por eso te quiero.

-Hay no Eddy ya deja la mariconada, de veras que Vla, te afecto.

Emmett se quedó callado y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa, lo vía avanzar hasta mi ángel y susurrarle algo en el oído, ella levanto la cabeza para observarme y se para corriendo y llego hasta a mí, abrazándome por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Luego todo fue muy deprisa, ella se separó de mí vociferando.

-Lo tengo, Lo tengo, Emm lo tengo.

-¿Qué?

-Bien hecho Belli Bu. Hey Eddy que tal si le cuentas la historia de cómo tienes esto.

Me dijo mientras me mostraba la foto de Vladimir, Salí corriendo detrás de él mientras Bella y los niños se reían de nosotros. Después de una batalla campal sobre la grama en la cual terminamos ambos con regaños departe de Esme por el mal ejemplo que les dábamos a los niños. Emily, los niños, Bella y yo volvimos a casa. Bella fue a la cocina hacer la cena y yo a darme una ducha y quitarme la tierra entre mis ropas. Al terminar fui en su búsqueda y la encontré enfrascada cortando vegetales y cantando, mientras los niños estaban en la secreta de la cocina acompañándola a contar una canción, y reían.

-Hey, los puedo acompañar.

-Papiiiii.

Gritaron los tres a la vez.

-Mami, nos está preparando espagueti con albóndigas y ensalada. A Toni no le gusta el brócoli y mami le dijo que le gustara.

-mmmm, eso suena muy rico, dije mientras abrazaba a Bella por la espalda y ella volteo la cara para darme un beso en los labios.

-IUUUU, que asco.

Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

-A si…

Dijo Bella.

-…entonces repartiré besos asqueroso a todos estos monstruitos de aquí.

-AAAAAAH.

Bella empezó a repartirles besos en el rostro y yo no pude más que reír, ante las protestas de los niños. Cuando al fin la cena estuvo lista, cenamos tranquilamente. Al terminar ayude con los platos mientras los niños se negaban a salir de la cocina.

-¿Mamá?

Dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a nosotros de manera tímida.

-Si mi amor.

-¿Podemos tocar?

-dices tocar el piano.

-Sí.

-Sí, claro que podemos ¿Qué quieres que toquemos?

-Una canción, una que te guste a ti.

-mmm, en ese caso se cual, ya falta poco así que iremos en un momento, ¿sí?

-Sí.

Dijo Ed con una gran sonría iluminando su rostro.

-Porque no se adelantan, yo termino aquí.

Dije y ambos sonrieron y salieron de allí. Esme y Toni me ayudaron acomodar todo y luego fuimos a encontrarnos con mi ángel y Toni en la sal donde se encontraba el piano, al llegar escuchamos suaves tonadas del piano y a Bella diciéndole a Ed como continuar, nos sentamos en el suelo del salón para observarlos. Al poco tiempo empezaron a tocar una canción que pude reconocer como "_Fix You_" Bella sonreía y tocaba con una sola mano mientras Ed la ayudaba y ella empezó a cantar. En un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi alegría en los de ella. La canción continúo y ella canto hasta el final de forma suave y relajante.

Esme, Toni y yo, les aplaudimos cuando la canción había terminado y ellos se pararon agarrados de manos haciendo una reverencia a su público y lanzándonos besos, lo que hiso reír a Toni.

-Hora de dormir.

Anuncie, ganándome un gran _NOOOOO _de los trillizos y un tierno pucherito de su madre, la cual los tenía en su regazo mientras Esme jugaba con su cabello y le hacía toda clase de enredo.

-Vamos, no sean perezosos ya es tarde y mami debe descansar.

-Mami no está cansada, ¿verdad que no estas cansada mami?

Le dijo Esme y ella apretó los labios ocultando una sonrisa pícara, le di una mirada de _no te atrevas _y ella les dijo simulando un bostezo.

-La verdad es que mami si está cansada princesa.

-OH, pero yo quería peinarte y jugar con tigo.

-Mañana hermosa solo seremos tu y yo ¿Qué te parece?

-SIIIII.

-Bueno, entonces vamos todos a dormir.

Ayudamos a los niños a ir a la cama y nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, ella entro primero y se sentó en la cama con un infantil pucherito y con ojos del gato con botas, yo me acerque y le bese su lindo piquito ganándome una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa ángel? Porque esos ojitos.

-Yo quería seguir jugando, no quiero mimir.

Dijo con vos de niña y yo eche la cabeza hacia atrás y me reí a carcajadas.

-mmm, tengo una buena idea para que te entretengas.

Me miro con ojos brillantes y llenos de picardía. Mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba en mi regado y pasaba sus manos por mi pecho.

-¿de verdad? ¿Cuál?

Me decía mientras con otra mano bajaba a mis pantalones.

-mmm, si te gustara mucho.

Le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por el borde de su falda subiendo por sus muslos. Luego tome posesión de sus hermosos labios, ella se acomodó a horcajadas sobre mí rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y removiéndose contra mi intimidad, cosa que me hizo perder la cordura. Saque el vestido por su cabeza y saque su bracier para apoderarme de sus hermosos senos de forma casi salvaje. Isabella gemía mientras atrapaba mi cabello y me atraía aún más a ella.

La recosté, sobre las sabanas, para luego retirarme un poco y sacar mi propia ropa con prisa. La quería tener ya, sentir su calor, ver que ella estaba aquí, que era cierto.

-No demores mi amor, por favor, te quiero en mí, pronto, por favor.

Dijo jadeando, recoloque entre sus hermosas piernas, ella las abrió un poco más dándome una visión divina de sus hermosos pliegues húmedos con sus jugos. Rose mi pene erecto por toda su raja haciendo que ambos jadeáramos por la fricción. Me fui introduciendo en ella poco a poco, estaba estrecha y totalmente receptiva a mí. Ella salió a mi encuentro levantando su cadera y haciendo que entrara totalmente en ella. Desde ay el centro se perdió y los dos nos envolvimos en un mar de jadeos y gruñidos sin control.

-Edward, Edward, oh Dios. Si a si ángel sigue.

-Bella. Dios te amo, te amo mi vida.

-Y yo, yo te amo mucho, mas oh estoy muy cerca.

Tome posesión de sus labios acallando sus gemidos de placer, la sentía apretarme, sus paredes me aprisionaron hasta casi no poder moverme mientras me apretaba fuerte con sus brazos y gritaba su liberación en mi boca cosa que hiso que yo me fuera junto con ella a los pocos segundos. Cuando al fin pude recuperar el aire perdida de mis pulmones, empecé a besar su rostro con ternura.

-Te amo mi ángel. Vamos a darnos una ducha.

-Si la merecemos.

Dijo con una pequeña risa. Entramos al baño y nos enjabonamos el uno al otro con ternura, dándonos leves caricias en todo el recorrido. La volví a tomar allí de forma más lenta. Cuando al fin salimos nos vestimos y nos metimos entre las sabanas abrazados el uno al otro.

.

.

Sentí, una molestia en el rostro y gruñí levantando mis manos y colocándola sobre mi cara, note un ligero movimiento a mi lado y luego unas risitas, sentí la molestia nuevamente y abrí los ojos descubriendo a Toni y a Ed, cada uno con un mechón de cabellos de su madre pasándonoslo a ambos por el rostro. Bella hacia señas graciosas con la nariz y los niños se rieron estruendosamente para al final cuando su madre abrió los ojos, lanzarse sobre nosotros saltando.

-Despierte, despierten.

-Mami, mami, quiero peinarte, arriba, arriba.

-Vamos hacer galletas. MAMI.

No tuve más remedio que reírme, mi ángel se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados y un total desorden en el cabello pero luego.

-BAAAAAH, me comeré a quien me haya despertado.

-AAAAAAH, CORRAN.

Dijeron los tres traviesos dando vueltas por la habitación mientras Bella intentaba atraparlos. Al final fue ella quien termino de espaldas pidiendo mi ayuda, ya que los niños le hacían cosquillas. Era hermoso, perfecto, totalmente perfecto.

-Ya déjenla, trio de monstruos.

-Pero ella empezó.

Me reí y mire a mi ángel, tenía una cara de súplica y los ojos llorosos de tanto reír. Quite a los niños de encima y los envié a bañarse. A la media hora todos nos encontrábamos desayunando animadamente. Bella y esme se fueron al cuarto de la última, mientras los niños y yo nos quedamos en la sala jugando un videojuego, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

-¿Qué hay Eddy? Me enviaron en una misión. Tengo que robarme a Belli Bu, Alice quiere que vayas a la casa y veas lo que está haciendo. Jane, Alec, Charlotte, Peter y Jasper nos están esperando. Iremos al centro comercial por algo que quiere la enana, podremos a Bella a elegir los colores de las luces, es lo único que falta le diremos que son para algo de la fiesta de fin de año.

-Parece que la enana tiene un plan.

-Así es, Esme luego pasara por Belli y la llevara al salón de Belleza.

-Creo que eso no le gustara.

Emmett y yo nos reímos, bien sabíamos que ella odiaba que la trataran como una muñequita.

-Ella esta con Esme en su cuarto, ya la busco.

-no te apures yo la llamo.

Y entonces quede sordo.

-BELLI BUUUU

-¿estás loco?

-BELLI BUUUU

-Emmett ya cállate.

Y entonces mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando Bella y Esme respondieron de la misma forma.

-EMM, EMM, EMM.

-Belli, te he venido a robar, nos vamos a comprar luces al centro comercial.

-Podemos ir.

Dijeron mis niños.

-Claro enanos.

-Me dejaran solo.

-claro que no, tú también iras.

-Nop, a Eddy aquí presente lo espera la enana en la casa y sabes como es.

Bella tomo su abrigo y el de los niños y salió volando de la casa con un "_SUERTE_" vociferado entre sus risas y la de Emmett.

Salí de la casa casi al mismo tiempo que ellos. Al llegar Alice me mostro todo y en verdad estaba muy romántico y privado.

-Eres un genio enana.

-Lo sé, más te vale que esta vez salga bien. Mira que envié a Jazz y Emmett de guarda espaldas hoy, no quiero imprevistos y tú, ya ve cámbiate esas ropas llegaran en una hora ya Alec viene en camino con las luces papá y yo las pondremos, Jazz traerá la cena. Por favor has algo con esa cosa de tu cabeza y aféitate.

-Sí, si ya te escuche Alice, pero no necesito tanto tiempo, solo me vanare y afeitare.

-A no, no vas arruinar mis esfuerzos por estar de tarado, ahora entra a esa cosa que tienes como cuarto y aséate.

No proteste y subí antes de que la enana se metiera con migo y me bañara ella misma, ese pensamiento me dio escalofríos. El agua caía por mi rostro y una sensación de Dejaba se pasó por mi memoria al estar allí, recordé la primera vez que iba hacer esto y no pude evitar la pulsada de dolor que se posiciono en mi pecho. Hubiese sido muy distinto si ese día todo hubiese salido como estaba planeado. Sacudí la cabeza y borre esas imágenes de mi mente y Salí de allí, me dispuse arreglar mi cabello coso que no tenía sentido alguno. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Alice, con cara de aprobación.

-Bien, Bien, mamá me dijo que llegan en quince minutos así que ve al invernadero, ya todo está listo solo hay que encender las velas. Yo llevare a Bella allí en media hora.

-Alice, moriré de la ansiedad allí, porque tengo que ir ahora.

-Tú calla y has lo que te digo.

-Está bien.

Llegue al invernadero y todo se veía perfecto ya casi oscurecía las luces se veían perfectas igual que la mesa y el pacillo que conducía a ella. Mi celular sonó y vi un mensaje de Alice.

"_5 Minuto"_

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mi mente empezó a trazar mil frases con las cuales expresarle cuanto la amaba y la necesitaba en su vida, luego empecé a escuchar voces.

-No entiendo porque tengo que ir vendada. Sé que cualquier cosa que Esme haga sale hermosa, sus flores son hermosas, por favor Alice déjame ver.

-No señorita, ya te dije que Esme me encargo para que le des su opinión y siempre que es de sorpresa es mejor ya deja de quejarte y camina.

La escuches emitir un gemido de niña.

-Alice, vamos rápido, Edward me espera en casa lo quiero ver, además no sé porque tengo que estar con este vestido, me congelare si salgo nuevamente con él, solo son flores.

Eso me hiso sonreír. Las vi doblar y llegar al principio del camino de velas, Alice me alzo los dedos pulgares en señal de apoyo y le soltó la venda de los ojos con la condición de que no abriera los ojos. Ella se quedó callada un momento pero luego hablo.

-Alice, puedo abrirlos ya, no bromees con migo.

Yo me acerque a su espalda y deje.

-Abre los ojos.

Y así lo hiso.

-Oh Dios ¿Edward? Pero ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Es una cena, para nosotros quería darte esta sorpresa hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Todo está muy hermosos, las luces, yo las elegí.

-Sip. Fue idea de Alice, así estaría segura de que te gustarían.

-Me encantan, me encanta todo esto.

-Me alegra. Vamos sentémonos y cenemos sino se enfriara.

Ella parecía brillar con luz propia llevaba el cabello recogido en un mono suelto y con flecos enmarcando su rostro y un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, estaba hermosa y no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Eres hermosa.

Le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por sus mejillas.

-Tú también estas muy hermoso.

El sonido de _"I Promise You"_ empezó a sonar en todo el lugar, así que extendí mi mano y la invite a bailar, cada una de las palabras que se escuchaban, yo las volvía a susurra en su oído.

-_Te prometeré, si te lo prometo, te amare por toda la vida, te amare cada día y cada noche, siempre estaré ahí para ti, estaré en tus brazos, tu estarás en mi corazón._

La sentía temblar en mis brazos con cada frase, con cada beso que dejaba en su cuello y cada caricia en su espalda, nos movíamos de forma lenta sin dejar ni un solo espacio en nuestros cuerpos mientras la canción avanzaba y yo seguía recitando la letra.

-_Te amare por siempre, lo prometo, estaremos juntos, nuestra vida entera, no hay nada que yo, no haga con todo mi corazón, te lo prometo._

En ese momento ella levanto la vista y nuestros ojos se cruzaron, los de ella tenían hermosas lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-_Tomare tu mano y entenderemos, dame todas tus esperanzas y sueños, enséname lo que el amor puede hacer, cualquier vida es mucho para ti, yo estaré a tu lado, para secar las lágrimas que derrames, siempre estaré en tus brazos, y siempre eras la llama en mi corazón._

Ella me escuchaba recitar las palabras y su sonría al igual que sus lágrimas ojos ya se desbordaban por sus mejillas, tome sus labios y la bese con delicadeza, cuando la canción estaba por terminar y sobre sus labios deje:

-Tu eres todo para mí, Cásate con migo ángel, acéptame y daré mi vida por hacerte feliz.

Ella me sonrio sobre mis labios y dijo:

-Ya lo haces, acepto casarme con todo Edward.

Mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho, la bese y la levante del piso ganándome un gritito de sorpresa de su parte, la baje con delicadeza para luego sacar el anillo de mi bolcillo y ponérselo en su dedo, tome su mano y le bese sus nudillos, para fundirnos en un nuevo beso esta vez con la mujer que sería mi esposa.

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que sí.**

**Lamento el retraso en las publicaciones, estoy en exámenes en la universidad y no he podido actualizar. La próxima semana terminare y publicare a tiempo, discúlpenme. Y como siempre gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

**Besos.**

**Las quiero.**

**Nos leemos pronto...**

`1qw3 5t5tb 7okolkjklgjkl=-p4qa Q


End file.
